The North Never Forgets
by Wraithrage Ragnarock
Summary: The world could barely hold itself together with only 5 Stark children. Will it survive another? Watch as another Direwolf makes its mark on the world. As of Chap. 19 officially a Dany/OC pairing. Femslash
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this is my first story ever so please be gentle. This idea has been stuck in my head for the last several weeks and I just had to write it down. This will be a main focus of an OC (Lyanna Stark) twin sister to Robb Stark. In addition, this will also have my version of Telltales Game of Thrones. For this I have decided that my Character Lyanna Stark will look like Alycia Debnam-Carey (Lexa from the 100)**

 **So with that in mind, nothing belongs to me except my ideas and OC. Most belongs to George R.R. Martin and Telltale games.**

* * *

Preface: 

She didn't know what path her life would take, but it would never be the path that others placed in front of her. She had seen to that the day the son of one of her fathers bannerman came visiting Winterfell and thinking her a common empty headed girl. She broke his nose and left him bloodied in the dirt. She was Lyanna Stark of Winterfell, twin sister to Robb Stark, second of her name and she swore she would never be powerless fight and destroy whatever stood in her path.

She was not bloodthirsty in life. In fact, she loved to take time and play games with her siblings. Throwing scenarios around at Robb for when he became Lord of Winterfell. Training with Jon, for she considered him a brother no matter how her mother felt on the subject. Young Sansa always made her feel like the odd one out in the family. While her mother and Sansa were off doing needle work and Ladyship classes, she was in the dirt or off hunting, but she always loved her sister and made time to be with her. Brandon was a good boy who would grow up into a fine man and husband that any woman would love. Tiny Arya and Rickon were the perfect little brother and sister she could ask for. Still young enough for her to pick on and teach those little things to.

For Robb and Lyanna 15th Name Day, King Robert Baratheon sent them each a gift to celebrate his lifelong friend. To Robb, he sent the sword he had used to start his rebellion. To Lyanna, he send a baby stag, Sigil animal of House Baratheon. Lyanna immediately saw the potential in this young stag. She fed him and watered him for 2 years, watching as he became bigger and stronger. Naming the stag, Little Warrior, she eventually started to try and teach him to carry her as her steed. To say she tasted every inch of dirt in Winterfell trying to accomplish this would be an understatement. Her family watching her only made it more difficult with the boys laughing at her. But two years of hard work and patience had paid off and Little Warrior was a steed worthy of a Stark. Lyanna took him out every chance she got, to train, to ride, and hunt. She was confident in his ability to take her into battle but had no way to test this theory.

She had seen her father leave with Robb, Jon, Theon and Bran. A deserter she had heard, from the Night's Watch. Lyanna was always careful about how and when she gave her word. It wouldn't do to have it come back and bite her. The dejected and knowledgeable look in Brandon's eye in light of what her father, Robb and even himself would have to if the law required it of him as Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. The 7 little bundles of joy and young fur were an added bonus. Lyanna took the small bundle and immediately fell in love with Shadow. Little Warrior looked at Shadow wearily but she would make sure they would both get along.

Catching Jon just outside the dinner hall, Lyanna threw her arm around his shoulder. "I see even you got a little ball of fur. You name the little bugger?"

"Aye, I'm calling him Ghost." Looking at the direwolf, Lyanna could not help but seem a fitting name of him. Pale white and red eyes, he was truly a ghost.

"Well, I am off to hunt for the next couple of weeks. Father is insisting that I take a few guards and Jory has given Varly and Tomard that fine duty. Maybe after a week with me, I may have the mercy of the Mother in my heart to let them return home." Lyanna finished with a laugh that Jon quickly joined in on, knowing exactly how difficult she could be with anyone. Old Gods and New protect the poor bastard who annoyed her.

Getting up onto Little Warrior with Shadow in a pouch since she was still too small to keep up. "Also, I'll be stopping by Ironrath to deliver a Nameday gift to Lord Forrester. If you need anything, send a raven there and I'll be back as quickly as I can." Jon nodded at her.

"Take care out there Lyanna, and watch out for trouble." Jon yelled as Lyanna and her party set out of the gate. Her response was to wave back shouting, "Please little brother, you know it's trouble that should be looking out for me!" as she took off at a gallop and left Winterfell behind.

* * *

 **This is just a short preface to see if anyone will actually like and read the story. Well let me know. Ja Ne**


	2. Going Home

**A/N: It was cool and a little frightening to see if my story would do well on the FF. But I'm happy with the result and will keep going. Two quick things, I got a review the first day that asked why a Stark girl. It was a fair question and so to be honest I like strong female leads. In Westeros, most of the females are cunning and manipulative. Most but not all. Second, I am working off of a keyboard that has no space bar, so if I'm a little slow on posting these I do apologize. My first goal will be to post a chapter once a week, if I can do more I'll feel great. So with that said enjoy.**

Chapter 2

 _Get back as soon as possible. The King is coming._ Lyanna read the small note again for the 6th time hoping that somehow more information would suddenly appear on the parcel. Lord Forrester had welcomed her into his home and thanked her for the gift. Luckily Maester Ortengryn waited until after dinner to deliver her father's note. It was several weeks old by the time she got it. It would take another week to get from Ironrath to Winterfell, which is why she was leaving in the morning.

A soft bark brought her out of her musings and she looked down at Shadow. Three weeks ago she could hold Shadow in her arms with ease, now she had grown to almost up to her knees. She smiled down at the direwolf and scratched her head.

"I guess it's time for us to go home huh?" Shadow just tilled her head to the side. Lyanna just chuckled softly and left to make sure Little Warrior had enough grass and straw for the night. She had a long week ahead of her of hard riding, Gods save her if she was late, then she would never hear the end of it from her mother.

* * *

Lyanna sighed in quiet contentment while she leaned back against Little Warrior and Shadow curled up against her side. It was a rare clear night sky with all the stars above shining down, a warm fire, and good meat. If she could choose how to spend her life, this was close to perfection for her. Her father and mother expected her to marry soon. It would be her duty to bear little Lords and Ladies into the world.

"Screw that." Lyanna said aloud by mistake causing Shadow to lift up her head. "My duty to lie on my back and give a man everything he wants. To serve and submit and give up everything I am and have. HA!" She exclaimed to no one in particular, throwing a piece of bark into the fire. To be honest she had found no one, man or woman, who she would willingly want to start a life with. Eventually she would want a family, she was sure of it. But first she would go out into the world and see what it had to offer. No Kingsguard or Night's Watch for her, not that they would take her. Maybe she could go and visit Dorne, apparently it was nice.

"Hello at the camp, might we share it with you?" A voice called out in the night. Lyanna pulled a dagger out and searched for the voice. She was so lost in thought that she forgot to pay attention. That was careless of her, she was a Stark, but some people would not be dissuaded by a name only by force. Her camp was only a few yards from the main road, regularly traveled, what it lost in privacy it made up for in safety of Stark loyalist travelling along it. She heard the horses before she saw them. Difficult to make out in the dark, but slowly a sigil made itself known. A golden…lion, her shoulders slumped in realization.

"Lannister, lovely." Lyanna muttered under her breath "Yea, I have enough food to share, but you'll have to bring your own wine." She called out to the riders.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about the wine, my dear Lady. It's the company I want most of all, being stuck on the road with these two always necessitates a lot of wine." A voice said back as he got off his horse and stepped into the firelight. Tyrion Lannister was not an unhandsome man. If not for an unfortunate birth defect he would be the envy of most of the world. He had the right last name and the charisma to match. Lyanna looked behind him at the two Lannister guards that escorted him. She didn't recognize either of them, but then again how was she supposed to remember every person with the last name Lannister.

"Lord Tyrion, what an unexpected surprise. I would have expected you to be in Winterfell or any other place then the side of the road. Surely Lord Tywin hasn't cut you off from Casterly Rock and you're not taking the Black, are you? Mock surprise and concern on Lyanna face.

"Lady Lyanna Stark, you're a long way from home." Tyrion said in surprise, "Surely you could point us in the right direction to Winterfell. I had hoped to beat my sister there so I could sample the North as only I could. Don't worry I'm preventing a greater evil by never taking the Black. Think of the whores who would rebel and riot."

Lyanna laughed. "Then 7 blessings on you Lord Tyrion for saving us from such a calamity. And you do know your only half a day's ride from Winterfell, right?" She asked him with a smile.

Tyrion could not have stopped his mouth from dropping even if he wanted to. "You mean to say that I could have slept in a warm bed with a woman on each side. Hear that Torren, your 'shortcut' through the North was only slightly wrong. My sister the Queen may only slightly take your head off if we don't get there before her." He said as he sat down next to the fire and warmed up. Lyanna handed him and his two guardsmen some dried meat and bread that Lady Forrester had kindly given her.

"Interesting traveling companions you keep Lady Lyanna." Tyrion said as he looked at Little Warrior and Shadow.

"Yea, they keep me as much as I keep them," She leaned back against Little Warrior "here is a few months, Shadow here will be as big as Little Warrior. I'll have to see if I can get a matching saddle." Lyanna said with a smile.

"Oh dear, whatever will the Ladies of court think when they see you riding a direwolf through Kings Landing. They will never be able to leave their plush rooms." Tyrion only wished that day would come as soon as possible. Maybe the direwolf would make the Hound relax if he wasn't the only canine in the Red Keep.

Lyanna looked at him quizzically. She had never made any plans to travel that far south. It would be nice to see it once before she died, but something she would not regret if it never happened. When she had first understood that King Robert was her father's friend, she had thought that he meant to arrange her and Prince Joffery. Luckily Sansa appeared to be more likely a choice as she could actually recount dreams of bringing Princes and Princesses into the world. Lyanna shuddered at that thought.

"Since it will probably never happen, I don't think they have too much to worry about. My father and my brother will need me around here for a long time. In the next couple of months I'll be heading back to Ironrath to learn about ironwood and then I have volunteered to take supplies to Castle Black." She explained to him. She didn't know where the idea had popped into his head.

Now it was Tyrion turn to be confused. How had she not heard, the whole 7 Kingdoms knew exactly what King Robert wanted to ask her father. Eddard Stark would refuse outright with his honor, but Robert would not relent. Tyrion could only hope Lord Stark took the appointment, it would annoy Cersei to no end.

"My dear Lady, how long have you been away from Winterfell?" Tyrion asked.

"A few weeks, Winterfell can feel a little cramped after awhile. I only heard that King Robert was heading to Winterfell and I was to make a hasty return." Lyanna responded honestly. Could Tyrion know something that she did not about the whole incident? She leaned forward in hopes that he would elaborate on it.

"Jon Arryn, the Hand of the King, pasted away several weeks ago. It is a very likely possibility that the King intends to ask your father to take over as Hand of the King. Of course, should he choose too, I assumed he would leave Winterfell in your brother Robb's care as the new Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North? I will say that should your father choose to come to Kings Landing, it will be made brighter by your presence." He told her while getting comfortable with a few more sips of his wine.

Lyanna looked into the fire and thought about what he had just told her. Could her life be taking a turn towards the more 'civilized' life? With all of the Lords and Ladies of Court, not to mention all the Knights of Summer, and the beggars, thieves, cutthroats, and the whores, of course. From the stories that merchants brought with them on their travels, Kings Landing was a fine place to visit, but only the bravest lived there. She was more partial to the 'wild' life, thank you very much.

"Sigh, I guess if father decides to move us and wishes for me to come with him, I will follow. But, I imagine before too long that he will send me back north. If only to allow the Ladies of Court to exit their room's without Shadow bounding after them." She replied with a smile. "I am tired Lord Tyrion, I think I will turn in. You are welcome to join me on my ride to Winterfell in the morning. I am sure my mother still wants something from me before the King and Queen arrive."

"Nothing would please me more than your continued company, my Lady Lyanna. Don't worry, these two are excellent at keeping a watch out." Tyrion said while he laid down a small pillow from his pack and laid down.

"I wouldn't worry about that, these two would hear anything before your guards ever will." Lyanna smirked and scratch both Little Warrior and Shadow on the head before closing her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	3. The Kings Arrival

**A/N: Quick message, I am glad you guys and girls are reading this story. Also don't be afraid to leave a comment if ya want to. Enjoy**

* * *

While Lyanna had seen many things in her life of only 17 years, watching Tyrion Lannister try to wake up at sunrise was definitely one of the best. He kept rolling from one side of their camp to the other in order to fully come awake, this would forever bring her enjoyment. Half and an hour later and he was up, not fully awake but up. Mostly he just sipped his wine until he came back into full consciousness, suddenly complimenting Lyanna on such a piece of land they were traveling through.

"Don't worry Lord Tyrion, tonight you don't have to sleep alone." Lyanna assured him for the 5th time. There was a rumor running around Casterly Rock that Winterfell had no whore houses. Apparently that was the reason those in the north were such dull group of party throwers. She shook her head, well it wasn't far from the truth, those in the North just considered things needed more composure….nah most were just to use to the cold.

The ride continued liked that for another couple of hours. Tyrion and Lyanna playfully bantered back and forth. Lyanna knew they would be coming up on Winterfell soon and she knew her mother would be pacing back and forth if she didn't hurry her arrival up. She quickly made sure that Tyrion wouldn't get lost on his way to his pleasurable company.

"My Dear Lady," Tyrion asked genuinely shocked "should I be worried that you know the location of a brothel so well?" He couldn't fathom it, no matter how he looked at it. She answered him with a sly smile and a wink, just to further confused him. She couldn't hold up the act very long and laughed out loud.

"In a way, whores provide the area with a way to keep the peace in Winterfell and the surrounding area. Men are far more likely not to stab each other over every little thing if they are just coming back from the brothel. So in light of that, every 7th day I am in Winterfell, I go to the brothel and teach all who wish to learn how to read and write." Lyanna told while she remembered how furious her mother had been when she first told her parents of her plan. Her father had listened to her with a grim face, but in the end he allowed it to happen as long as she never went alone. Over time, she became a welcomed guest, and the guards were no longer needed. "I remember thinking I could do anything when I finally grasped enough education. The knowledge itself only cost me time and patience. And what use is horded knowledge? I only have one student now, her name is Ros. Given enough time and the chance at it, she could almost anything."

Tyrion had a thoughtful look on his face as he contemplated what she had said. He could hear his two escorts muttering about what Lady Stark said. In truth, Tyrion had never thought about the fact that a whore could not read or write, it wasn't a necessary skill set to have in a brothel. Men weren't looking to read with them. However, he couldn't fault her ability to want to give something back to people who were treated unfairly despite their profession.

"This is where I must leave you Lord Tyrion. I'm sure the whole North is looking for me by now. I shall see you again at the feast we will be having for the King and Queen." Lyanna waved at him as she gently kicked Little Warrior into a gallop and whistled for Shadow to keep up. Watching her ride off towards Winterfell, Tyrion could help but be in awe. She looked like the Queen of the Forest, come out to make sure no harm had befallen any under her rule.

"Until we meet again, Lady Stark" Tyrion said under his breath. Turning his horse in the direction she had pointed him in, he made his way towards the outlying village of Winterfell and the brothel. He would ask for Ros, maybe someone with the body of a whore and a mind with a small education would be quite fun.

* * *

Riding into the courtyard, Lyanna was treated to the site of some orderly chaos designed by her mother. She climbed down off Little Warrior and led him to the stables, making sure to put down some hay for him and fill a small bucket of water. She patted him along the neck and told him she would be back later. She had just enough time to turn around before all peace was forgotten.

"Lyanna Stark, your late," her mother called "do you have any idea little time we have left before the King and Queen arrive. Come here this instant, we have to get you cleaned and properly dressed." Grabbing onto Lyanna arm and practically dragging her towards the castle with a surprising amount of force. Lyanna just smiled, the sooner she got this over with, the sooner she would be free again.

She spotted her twin with his neatly cut hair and shaven face. He gave her a mocking wave and proceeded to laugh at her with Jon and Theon at her expense. She made sure they would get what was coming to them. After all, Lannisters were not the only one who could always pay their debts. Thinking of all the revenge was all washed away when she was roughly torn out of her clothes and thrown into a large body of water. She shivered as she came up for air only to have her arms pulled from her and scrubbed down thoroughly.

"Seven Hells Mother, did you use water from the river just for me?" Lyanna asked her mother as she tried to come to grips with the water. Her Septa had other ideas as she began to unbind her hair and pushed her head down to get it all wet before getting it washed up. Lyanna briefly wondered if prisoners went through something like this as torture.

"This is your own fault Lyanna, I told you to hurry home so we would have time to prepare for the King's arrival." Catelyn Stark formerly of House Tully truly loved all her children. But she needed help from the Gods, Old and New, to deal with her children some days. Her twins, had been a blessing that she would never have imagined having. Twins were a rare commodity that the world didn't see very often. She only wished Lyanna would act more Lady like, as Sansa had enjoyed growing up. But her first daughter was a Stark and a fighter.

Lyanna grabbed a rag and some soap and proceeded to wash her legs and body while her mother had finished with her arms. She could feel the Septa finish with her hair. She dipped her hair into the water to rinse it out, taking one last glance to make sure she was clean, Lyanna stepped out of the tub. Her Septa handed her a towel and left to find Lyanna some clothes. Lyanna quickly dried off, knowing exactly which clothes would be what her mother would want her in.

She walked to a small chest of her belongings. She pulled out her nicest pair of trousers and a tunic that would match her brothers. By the time her mother and Septa came back in holding a lovely dress and cloak, Lyanna was tying up her boots and putting her hair into a simple but neat looking pony tail.

"Ah, thank you mother, and you Septa. That dress is lovely." Lyanna said innocently as she threw the cloak around her shoulders and tied it off, making sure it was secure. Her mother looked exasperated but did not push considering the King's convoy was literally riding up their road. Lady Catelyn Stark ushered them all out of the room and down to the courtyard to wait for the arrival of the King.

Once outside, Lyanna headed directly for her twin, standing between him and Sansa. She looked around and saw Arya running up with a soldier's helm on her own head. Smiling, she guess someone was missing the piece and would get an earful from Ser Rodrik. She thought no more of it as the first of the King's entourage came through there gates. A few guards to take the vanguard, followed directly by Jaime Lannister, twin brother to Queen Cersei. He was in his Kingsguard armor, all white and gold. Prince Joffery followed his uncle with a smirk that left him looking like he was going to make mischief. _Yup_ , Lyanna thought, _He looks like a royal pain in the ass._ Followed by them was The Hound. All dressed up in his armor with a hound head for a helm. _Well, nobody here will be able to forget who he is._

A large carriage was pulled in next, no doubt holding the Queen and her remaining children. King Robert came just behind it, all red-faced and angry. As soon as he cleared the gates, her father nodded to everyone to kneel before the King. As one, the people of Winterfell kneeled down to show fealty to King Robert of the House Baratheon. A pair of squires came with a large wooden box to help the King down off of his horse. Once down, King Robert marched up to her father like a man on a mission. Staring down at her father, the King motioned for him to rise and looked him square in the eye. Eddard greeted him respectfully and waited for the King.

"You've got fat." It was statement. No tact at all with King Robert it would seem.

Her father was clever man, simply looking down at the King's own wide gut in response. It seemed an eternity before the King laughed at his joke. Embracing each other as brothers, everyone else released a sigh of relief. Once done, he greeted her mother and little Rickon before heading her way.

"You must be Robb," he said giving him a look before moving on "and you must be Lyanna. You look a lot like your aunt." Lyanna accepted his word with a nod. Her father had told her the same, she only wished she could have known her namesake. King Robert moved on, mentioning how pretty Sansa was, which left her blushing. He asked Arya her name and commented on how Brandon would be a warrior.

Queen Cersei came down out of her carriage and walked up to her father. He greeted her and kissed her hand. Her mother curtsied to her and addressed her as well. The Queen looked over at her and her brother, giving them a questioning look. As if she didn't realize they were twins. The moment was broken by Arya whispering a question.

"Where's the imp?" She asked to nobody in particular. Sansa was quick to shush her so that nobody would listen to her. Sansa just wanted to continue to look at Prince Joffery and daydream.

"Take me to your crypt, I want to pay my respects." King Robert asked her father. Apparently his love her dead aunt was still a tender thing in his heart.

"We've been riding for a month, my love. The dead can wait." Queen Cersei was not pleased still competing with a dead woman, if the tone of her voice was anything to go by. While the King and her father walked off to the crypt, Lyanna heard the Queen command her brother to find Lord Tyrion. Lyanna smiled to herself, she guessed she could save Jaime Lannister an hour of looking and just tell him exactly where Tyrion was.

* * *

 **A/N: Well here is another chapter. Please feel free to R &R. Those who choose to be mean and offensive. I'm going to choose to ignore your opinion and move on with my life. Hope to hear good news. Ja Ne**


	4. One Rises, Another Falls

**A/N: Quick tidbit, as of yet, I have no official plans for a pairing for Lyanna. Also, I know I said Forrester would be in this fic, they will soon. Last item, this being a Game of Thrones Fanfic, there will be some heartbreak. I hate it too, however, 'the strongest steel is made from the hottest fires'. As always enjoy and comment below.**

* * *

Lyanna sat there is the dining hall slowing nursing her second cup of wine, watching the people eat, drink and generally having a fun time. King Robert especially liked all of the serving women. She looked at the Queen, she may as well as had a stone mask on her face for all the emotion she showed. Lyanna looked away before the Queen could kill her with that look.

"Mother," she leaned over to her mother "I think I may retire for the night." Really she just didn't want to be around these people any longer than necessary. Jon usually practiced his sword at night when no one else was around. Maybe a spar with him would calm her down for the night and allow her to sleep.

Her mother gave her a look but nodded none the less. As she was getting up, her twin turned around and looked at her. She waved him off and bid him a silent good night. Being twins, they were always connected on some level. When she was younger and sad about something, Robb would always know and come find her. Sometimes she missed those days, but that was in the past.

She walked out into the courtyard and looked around. Jon was having an interesting conversation with Tyrion. While she didn't agreed with everything Tyrion said, it may be the exact thing he needed to hear to move on with his life. She watched Tyrion walk away and stepped over to Jon, leaning against the rail behind the straw dummy.

"Are you doing okay, Jon?" Lyanna asked him, she hated to ask him this question. He always hated it, thinking everyone was pitying him for being a bastard. He nodded but didn't say anything. Maybe he had finally found some small acceptance within himself. She grabbed a dull training sword from the weapons rack, giving it a few swings.

"You know that isn't very ladylike, nor would it be proper for me to spar with you." Jon said to her, getting into a stance "You being a girl and all, you should be finding a husband and –"he had to jump to the side to avoid an overhead swing from Lyanna. She didn't give him a chance to stop, always trying to keep him off balance. Parry, slash, block, thrust, a dance that kept repeating the same steps over and over. Jon was better trained but only due to the fact that he was a boy and could start training earlier than she could.

But where Jon was stronger than her, Lyanna was faster than Jon which led to a rather even spar. She came at him again, clashing with him as their arms and swords shook. Thinking quickly, she stepped back, almost as if she was running out of strength. Jon pushed forward to try and end it. Stepping to the side as Jon went forward, Lyanna punched him in the face and as he went down she brought her sword to his head.

"Looks like this is my win Jon." She said as she helped him up. He gave her a grim smile and went back to the practice dummy.

"Aye, Jon it looks like the little lady wins this one. Thankfully none of the wildings seems to have her skill or else Castle Black would have a lot less men." A voice called out to the two of them from the dark. Benjen Stark stepped out of the dark and looked at his brother's family. Not yet, 40 but still strong and lean. He smiled at them and held out his arm to them.

"Uncle Benjen" Both Lyanna and Jon said in surprise. Both walked up to him and hugged him. Benjen didn't come down south very often but all Starks loved him for the sacrifice he made when he left to join the Night's Watch. He had done well for himself, First Ranger even. While he did not favor any children above the other, Jon would always be the one that identified with Benjen most.

Smiling at her uncle, Lyanna nodded at both of them before bidding them goodnight. Exhausted as she was, she would definitely get a good night's sleep. Putting up the sparring sword, Lyanna left as she heard Benjen and Jon talk about Castle Black. She suddenly stopped and looked around, she was being watched and she didn't like it. Benjen and Jon were talking to each other and didn't even glance her way. One last look and she glared into the night, she hated people who lingered in the dark. Heading towards her bed chambers, she missed the small gleam of red and gold that shined briefly.

* * *

She was in the middle of cleaning out Little Warrior's stall the next day when her father came to her and told her of his decision to accept the position of Hand of the King. He had taught all his children the Old Way, if she was to ride Little Warrior, it was her job to clean up after him. She smiled at him before she answered him.

"Of course father, I never really expected anything else. You have always been a man of honor and duty. I can only hope to live up to your example father." Lyanna told him sincerely. She was proud of the man her father was. He had taught them right from wrong and how to live honorably.

Eddard was quiet as he listened to his eldest daughter speak. He looked at her and saw his sister, Gods how he missed her some days. He took a moment before looking at her and speaking again.

"The King wishes to combine our Houses, with the marriage of Prince Joffery and Sansa." He didn't miss the look of relief that came over her face as she was not the one to marry. "I know Arya will drive your mother ragged if I leave her here, so she will be coming as well. Interestingly enough Queen Cersei has inquired about you coming as well. I told her that I would present the decision to you."

This confused Lyanna, she had hardly spent any time in the presence of the Queen to warrant an inquiry. She thought carefully on her options, this was the first time her father had actively sought her opinion on a decision. On one hand, she would get to see a little of the world, on the other, it would mean leaving home and her twin. They had never spent so much time apart, but she was not worried for him. Robb Stark would be a fine Lord Stark and Warden of the North while her father traveled south to help King Robert keep his Iron Throne.

"Father," she answered him "I would be glad to accompany you south to Kings Landing. However, I would ask one thing in return." She waited while he thought this over. She had never been greedy or envious of others. Her first request for something had come when she asked to teach the whores to read and write. Lyanna was a soul who wished to give back to the world and make its suffering easier. When he nodded his head to hear her request, he was surprised by her again. "I wish to squire for you father. To squire for the Hand of the King. I want to learn how a kingdom is ruled father, and maybe I just want to spend some time with my father. To give him new views, if the Lord Hand should ask them of me. Please father, let me do this."

Eddard Stark kept his face neutral as he listened to his daughter. What she had asked for had never been done before. Women were not supposed to be squires, let alone Knights when the squire was done for their liege lord. But then again, she had not asked out of glory for her name or power. She had asked so that she could learn and pass on knowledge and reconnect with her father. He saw no dishonesty in her eyes and could find no fault with her request. With a somber nod, he gave his answer. If he was truly honest with himself, her answering smile was worth the headache this would cause.

"Very well, as soon as we leave for the capitol, you will be my squire. But I would not be expecting a Knighthood at all. I'll expect nothing less than I would any other squire." He would not give her a false sense of what her job would entail. She would do the work or she would not be his squire very long. He left her there in the stables to finish up her chores and go about her day. Robert and he were due out to go hunting later today. She would have to prepare on her own, after all, Winter is Coming.

* * *

Halfway across the world, a blonde haired girl walked for what felt like an eternity towards the man who would be her husband. She had done this for her brother, so he could have back the Iron Throne and the crown. She would endure whatever came next, but a small part of her deep within her soul cried out. _Please, anyone, help me._ Fate would not let this cry go unanswered.

* * *

Lyanna was in the middle of training Shadow when she heard the cry go up. She ran in the direction and came upon a sight that would be forever locked in her mind. Her brother, Bran, lying unmoving on the ground. His direwolf, Summer, was licking his face in an attempt to wake him. Her mother was in a panic, desperately trying to not give in the tears that threaten to spill. Maester Luwin was next to her, working his fingers over him in an attempt to see what could be done.

"By all the Gods, he's alive Lady Stark!" Luwin told her quickly. Robb came and picked him up, taking him up to his room whiles his mother and Maester Luwin followed. Her father and the King had left under an hour ago, but he would still need to be notified. She sprinted towards the stables and almost barreled right into Jaime Lannister.

"Whoa, what's all the big commotion about?" he asked with a cocky smile. Her reply was terse and to the point.

"I need to notify my father that my brother has fallen. Your pardon." Without waiting for him to reply, she moved around him and quickly saddled up Little Warrior. When Jaime started to saddle up the horse in the next stall, he simply nodded at her and offered his help in finding the King. Lyanna only nodded and pulled Little Warrior into the courtyard and mounted up. Finding the Kingslayer next to her, she took off at a gallop and didn't look back. Was this punishment for her family? Brandon had never done anything wrong outside of being a boy of 10. He got into trouble but all children did.

She couldn't dwell on it now, first her father was to be notified and then they would all find out what happened to him. And if anything could be done for him.

 **A/N: Well there ya have another chapter. I am trying to match a chapter with an episode from GoT. Next Chapter we will see the trek south on The Kingsroad. At the moment I am currently working on the next chapter, so it may be out sooner (fingers crossed). Always happy to hear from you guys. Especially one of my favorite authors :). Review if ya want to. Ja Ne**


	5. Goodbye Friend

**A/N: Here is it Chapter 5. In the next couple of chapters, we will probably be moving the story away from Westeros and Kings Landing and towards Daenerys. There will be loss in this chapter. Hopefully I do okay. Read on! For those who enjoy Clexa from The 100, you should check out A New Plan, A New Way by RealaCarsona. It's fantastic!**

* * *

Lyanna stared up at her ceiling with tired eyes. She had no slept more than few hours last night. Everyone was too preoccupied with Bran and on top of that, her father's new position. They would all be leaving soon, her father and both sisters would follow the King and Queen south. While Jon would be going north to the Wall to take the Black. Shadow was snuggled against her side, the young companion offering her silent comfort. Lyanna got up and put on a pair of trousers and a tunic. Not fancy but functional, washing her face with some water from a basin. She had finished packing her belongings sometime in the middle of the night while sleep was elusive.

Both Lyanna and Shadow walked quietly down the stairs to the kitchen. The cooks would have already started breakfast, especially with the King and his family still in Winterfell. Grabbing a several slices of bacon and a warm loaf of bread, she left with a friendly smile to the cooks. Throwing a few slices of bacon to Shadow who ate them hurriedly, Lyanna shook her head at the young wolf.

"I hope you remember this day when I'm starving and in need of food." She leaned down and scratched Shadow's head. She walked up to one of the upper walkways. Looking out over the lands of her father, or rather her brothers as soon as they left, she couldn't help but miss this land already. Not only the land but the people as well. She could leave and travel, but this was her home. It would always be the place she longed for. Some day she would be back, but who would she be when she came home. Would she still be the same, would she even be alive?

Finishing off the last of the bacon and bread, she dusted her hands off on her pants and got up. It was time to put aside things she could not control from her mind. It was time to move forward and face the future.

* * *

"I can see why it takes him a month to get from Kings Landing to Winterfell" Lyanna muttered darkly under her breath. By all the Old Gods and the New, the King's party moved as fast as a herd of sheep. She had been sitting atop Little Warrior for more than 20 minutes while waiting to leave. Her father's first order to his new squire was to take the rear and protect all the King and Queen's stuff.

She had said goodbye to little Rickon, telling him to look after their mother. Bran was still asleep but alive, he was a clever boy and would pull through this. Her mother hugged her and told her to make sure her father didn't over do himself. She would still not leave Bran's side until he awoke from his sleep. Lyanna's parting with Robb had been quiet but heartfelt. They hugged one another, for they were twins and would always be connected.

"Don't make me come back up here and knock your head around Brother. Your Lord Stark now, please make sure I have a place to come home to." She told him quietly. He simply smiled and nodded his head. Words were never needed between them. Winterfell was in good hands.

Finally riding outside the gate, she saw Jon and her father talking before they began to separate. She had one last goodbye to give.

"Jon," she called out to him to get him to stop "wait I have something for you." He gave her a bewildered stare. Pulling up to him she pulled out a small piece of cloth. Unfolding the small parcel, he discovered a small patch of material. It was the sigil of House Stark, the Direwolf. He looked at her with wide eyes, this small piece of fabric and string was a greater symbol than any he had received since arriving at Winterfell. She had accepted him as a Stark, even when no other would.

"I know when you take the black, you renounce all previous lives, but while you forge yourself a new future Jon, never forget where you come from. You are Stark to me, little brother." She smiled at him and nudged Little Warrior after the convoy leaving south, Shadow not far behind at all. "Next time we meet Jon, let's catch up over amazing stories."

* * *

It had almost been 3 weeks of constant traveling, then stopping because the King or Queen and their children couldn't go on any longer. She had kept her word, following her father's orders as his squire, it didn't require much that they were on the road escorting the King. Thankfully, they would arrive at the Crossroad Inn tonight and then not leave again until the day after tomorrow to give the horses a break before the final crossing into the Riverlands and the last stretch of road before Kings Landing.

The only wrinkle in the peaceful traveling came in the form of a small piece of parchment the King had handed to her father while they had stopped for lunch one day. Lyanna was curious about this Daenerys Targaryen, she was a survivor of King Robert's rebellion. She had married a Dothraki horselord. Her father worried that the King may lose his honor if he sent assassins. Lyanna could only hope along with her father that King Robert didn't lose his honor.

The next day after making sure her father had no more work for her to do, she left telling him that she wished to see the famous ruby ford just south of the inn. Riding Little Warrior to the ford was slow and peaceful, getting down off her mount and letting him graze. Ruby ford, named so for the rubies that fell from Prince Rhaegar Targaryen breastplate during the Battle of the Trident. Even now, folks would come to the small river and look for them. She heard splashing and laughter and looked down river to see Arya and an older boy, Mycah the butchers boy, looking closely at the river to find one.

Hearing a small bark, she looked down to see Nymeria, Arya's direwolf, she smiled and scratched her head. She sent Nymeria and Shadow off to go wander the woods and explore while she watched Arya. Apparently, they had become bored with trying to find the elusive treasure and had each grabbed a stick. No doubt about it, Arya took after her, shouting a war cry at Mycah and slashing her stick at him.

She was so distracted by watching her little sister fight, remembering to tell her how next time to find her center, not move around so much. Hearing another voice approach from behind her, she turned around and saw the Prince and Sansa walking along, and apparently sharing some wine. She didn't like that the Prince was dishonoring her father by disregarding his rules around wine, but for now she would remain silent and let him talk.

Lyanna was not the only one distracted. Looking back, Arya completely forgot to keep her stick raised and was struck in the arm. She cried out in momentary pain, causing Joffery and Sansa to look over at the pair. The look in Joffery's eyes did not sit well with Lyanna, there was something sinister and cruel in them, still small but it was enough to scare her.

Joffery pulled out his sword and began to walk towards Mycah. He was dangerous with his attitude and with wine in him. When he started to cut Mycah across his creek, she stepped out to stop him.

"My Prince, it was my idea that they practice. My sister can never be too careful out in the world. If you could release him to my care, I would be happy to explain to both of them the errors of my ways." She was patient with him, trying to reason while he had no bloodlust yet. Joffery turned back and looked at her, Sansa and Arya were quiet. Mycah was trying not to make a sound in case Joffery turned his cruelty back on him.

"Yes," Joffery replied slowly "yes see that you do teach your sister to be careful. However, this peasant boy has struck a noble and pretends he is some Knight. What good does it do anyone if we don't punish them for their wrongdoing?" He raised his sword and was about to strike when all hell broke loose.

Lyanna reached out and grabbed his shoulder, pulling him off balance. But in his wild swing, he turned around and started to swing at her. Unfortunately, with Little Warrior being so close to her, Joffery cut him, startling him enough that he screamed in fright and reared back kicking Joffery square in the chest, sending the boy flying into the ruby ford while losing his sword. Sansa was a mess, trying desperately to get to Joffery and make sure he was okay. Mycah had run at the first sign of Joffery no longer focusing on him and Arya had taken the Prince's sword and thrown it a little farther into the ford then Joffery.

Lyanna had to jump out of the way as Little Warrior was still bucking around recklessly. She couldn't get him to stop and calm down so that she could look at his wound. She was just barely aware of the Prince and her sister getting out of the water and almost running back to the inn, no doubt to tell the King and Queen what had happened. She didn't even notice Arya slip away and into the surrounding trees.

When Little Warrior had finally run out of energy and breath he finally stopped and immediately dropped onto the ground. Lyanna was close to tears, the cut had been clean but deep. But with all his thrashing about, it had ripped the wound almost down to the bone. She tried to think of anything that would be helpful but nothing would come to her. Gently cradling his head, she calmed him down as well as she could, crying freely into his fur.

* * *

Eddard Stark had been out searching for both his eldest and youngest daughter for the last several hours with no luck. Prince Joffery and Sansa had returned to the inn and immediately the Queen wanted someone to pay for the injury that her son suffered. The King had listened to his wife and son before he requested that both missing Stark girl be brought before him. He didn't like this, not only were his daughters missing and the Prince injured, a storm was also almost upon them. The wind had been picking up for the last hour, but he could smell rain coming.

"My lord, they've found Arya," Jory came shouting to Eddard "she was unharmed. She's been taken directly before the King and Queen. The Lannister guards found her."

"Everyone," Eddard shouted, barely holding the anger in his voice "get back. I said back to the Inn!" It wouldn't take long to get back to the Inn, but the rain was already starting to fall by the time he turned around.

Everyone was quiet as Eddard Stark barged into the room that held his two youngest daughters. He pushed his way through all of the Lannister guards to get to Arya, even while she apologized profusely. He looked around for Lyanna but could not see her anywhere, worried for her now with the storm already above them. He hugged both girls, asking them if they were hurt, before looking at his friend, the King.

"What's the meaning of this? Why was she not brought to me immediately?" Cersei almost sounded offended as she accused Eddard of insubordination. King Robert was not one to let a woman speak for him.

"I'm sorry if I frightened the girl Ned. But we need to get this business over with." Looking over at his son, he continued "My boy says that your daughter's steed attacked him while he was escorting Sansa on walk. Says the butcher's boy stole his sword and your youngest encouraged him further. "

"That's not true. Mycah and I were only playing, Your Grace. We didn't steal anything." Arya would not be kowtowed into submission simply by being in the King and Queen's presence. " I only wanted him to stop hurting Mycah when I took his sword and threw it away."

King Robert looked at the Prince in shock and shame. "You let this little girl disarm you?" Joffery could offer no reply that would end favorably for him and simply looked away. "Ned, you discipline your children and I'll do the same with mine. Children will be children after all." Eddard was willing to accept that judgment, the Queen was not satisfied.

"What about the beast that attacked Joffery, some men never live through being kicked by a horse, let alone someone of Joffery's size. It's a miracle he survived at all." She wanted blood, it didn't matter how, but Cersei wanted blood. King Robert sighed suddenly, as if he had aged a thousand years.

"I'm sorry Ned, I was the one who gifted her that stag. But a stag is no mount, get her a horse." The wicked smile of Queen Cersei spread like wild fire.

"Ser Ilyn, find the creature and destroy it." She ordered and the muted knight nodded his head before Eddard blocked his way.

"No, he may be your Sigil, but he is of the North. He deserves better than a butcher. Jory, take the girls to their rooms watch over them. I'll-" he was cut off by the door of the Inn banging open in protest. Lightning streaked across the entrance and illuminated a figure standing there, rain water dripping onto the floor. Lyanna Stark looked around the room as guards had swords drawn in defense of the royal family.

She walked slowly into the room and watched everyone part before her. Eddard waited patiently for her to come to him, but within arms' reach of her, he could not believe his eyes. Both of her arms and the front of her tunic were drenched in blood. Some of the blood was old, but still enough fresh blood to have him worried. She didn't look injured or afraid. Both hands were clenched tightly around objects and she was carrying a long package on her back.

"Here is the trophy of your great hunt, my Prince." She spoke without feeling, as if her soul wasn't there. She threw the objects in her right hand at his feet. Clattering against the wooden floor were the antlers of Little Warrior. Raising her left hand, she slowly unclenched it as ash began to seep through her fingers. Red and grey colored the floor next to the antlers.

"You also dropped your sword, I fished it from the river to bring it back to you." She pulled the package from her back and revealed the Prince's sword. Everyone was on edge as she held it out to him. Joffery was cautious as he approached her. When he was close enough to grab the handle, Lyanna pulled him close and whispered in his ear.

"The last Prince of King's Landing died at that river by your father's own hand. If you come after me or my family again, this wolf will tear your throat out." She let him go and couldn't stop the feral smile that adorned her face. Joffery face was pale and his eyes wide. She turned away from everyone and left the room, leaving all in silence.

"It's done then." King Robert commanded and left to retire.

 **A/N: Well, what do you guys think? I said there would be loss but I didn't want to lose the direwolves. I have plans for them. As always, review so I can know how I'm doing.** **Also, since this is a holiday weekend and I have it off, I've challenged myself to write another chapter within the next 2 days.** **Ja Ne.**


	6. The Lioness vs The She-Wolf

**A/N: It was brought to my attention that because Lyanna is first born, she would be the more likely candidate to marry Joffery and not Sansa. I'll address Cersei's view of this in this chapter, however Robert doesn't strike me as the man who would want his son to have what he couldn't. The man spent most of his time as King whoring from one end of Westeros to the other, creating as many bastards as possible, instead of teaching his son how to be king. Until his deathbed, he really didn't care what his son got, he only wanted to combine his and Eddard's Houses. He was a selfish warrior, he wanted everything for himself and was rarely inclined to share it. This is my opinion based on the observations I have made while watching the show. I'd love to hear from people who think I'm wrong though. As always, enjoy.**

* * *

The following morning, everyone quietly packed up so they could finish the last leg of the journey and be home. Eddard had tried to speak some words of comfort to his daughter, but she had ignored his advice and simply stated that his squire was ready to do her duty. He couldn't fault her for her closed off attitude, but over time, she would come to accept what had happened.

When they finally set out on their journey, the storm was mostly over but for a small drizzle of rain that wouldn't seem to end. Lyanna was commanded to ride alongside her father for the remainder of the journey. She didn't speak much during the journey, preferring to trudge through her grief silently. It was just as well for her father, while they were still away from the capital, he wanted to talk to her of a great many things.

"You know, the King first purposed that you marry the Prince, Queen Cersei you could imagine supported the idea immensely. After all, you are my eldest daughter. But then the king saw you with Little Warrior and said something I completely agree with. He said 'She deserves a man who would go to war for her. She deserves a man who would fight for her. That girl there would wither and die in King's Landing and I'll not see another Lyanna Stark die while I still draw breath. Sansa will make a fine Queen.' and then he turned and walked away." Eddard told her quietly. She looked over at him briefly before turning back and looking at the road.

"The Queen may try to persuade you to change your sister's mind and take her place. You've never been like other Ladies of nobility. You've always strived to be more than you are, and as much as it pains me that you won't follow tradition. I'm proud of you daughter, named after my sister who I rode to the end of the world to save. If you choose to marry the Prince, I will support your decision. And if you choose to continue fighting for your future, I'll remain proud of my daughter." He nudged his horse a little farther to give her time to think.

* * *

The Queen did in fact make her intentions known the next day when the rains stopped. Cersei requested her presence for lunch while her children were with their uncle Jaime. She had had her husband's chefs prepare some of King's Landings most popular dishes. Walking into the tent, Lyanna could almost taste the smugness in the air as the Queen was smirking into a glass of wine.

"Ah my little wolf, please come and sit with me. I've had lunch prepared for us, a taste of things to come when we arrive in King's Landing. You'll find that things in the capital are not as primitive as they are in the north." She waved her hand to the seat across from her. Lyanna could already see a full glass of wine next to her plate. Sitting down, she steeled her nerves, this was going to be a long lunch. The Queen dismissed both guards and handmaidens, until she called for them.

"You know when I first came to King's Landing, I didn't like it. I was far from home and sent to marry off Robert. I gave birth to my first son, not even a year later, and then buried him soon after that from sickness. King's Landing can be a place of great misery. But with that misery, comes power to make sure that misery can never again touch you." She spoke as she always did, with that same smugness and even a hint of truthfulness in her voice.

Lyanna grabbed her knife and fork and cut a small piece of meat before tasting it. If she was honest, it was very delicious, roasted duck if she wasn't wrong. A sip of the wine proved that it was indeed sweeter than any other she had tasted before. She couldn't help but feel that that all these fine thing were a trap, meant to pull in the unexpected and keep them in a cell. It would be a lavish and extravagant cell, but a cell none the less.

"You are Eddard Stark eldest girl, you come from a house that is loved by many and especially by my husband. So why is it that, my eldest boy should marry your younger sister, little wolf?" Cersei's question was as fair a question to begin this subtle battle. Chewing slowly, Lyanna wiped her mouth and looked over at the Queen.

"I'm sorry, my Queen, I had never meant any type of disrespect to you or your House. It's just that for as long as I can remember, being a Lady and bringing little lords and ladies into the world has never been my desire. But, Sansa on the other hand, I remember when she was barely 4 years old, pretending to be a great Queen mother, doting over her little dolls like they were her sons and daughters. She is much more suited to the Prince than I ever could be, she could make him happier than I could, your Grace." Lyanna did her best to convey how she truly felt regarding her station in life. She would always be happy for Sansa and the path of life that she wanted. She took another drink of her wine, it barely helped her.

Cersei narrowed her eyes at this and didn't speak for a long while, taking another few sips of her wine before reaching to refill her cup. _So the little wolf doesn't want to be Queen._ Cersei thought to herself, most every noble lady had the inspiration of one day being Queen. To find someone who would willingly give up that opportunity was a rare opportunity indeed. This young northern could possibly be the best thing for her eldest, however, she could also be the worst thing for him. She had no ambition, but she could use her sympathies to turn Joffery away from Lannister interests. Better to use the girl who had no backbone that would be happy not making any fuss.

"Even so, you could see how this would make for a rather embarrassing situation. Tell me, how shall we rectify this slight? To let you walk away from this without any type of recompense would look badly on both the crown and my House." She got up and slowly made her way around the table. Lyanna could see now why they called her The Lioness of King's Landing, she was almost stalking her. She was ready to pounce at the first sign of weakness from the young wolf. Cersei reached again for the wine bottle, slowly filling Lyanna cup and watching as she picked it up with a smile for the Queen.

"I'm afraid, my Queen, that I only have whatever time the gods give me and my favor." Lyanna threw back her cup of wine in almost one gulp. Getting up from her chair made her a little lightheaded. Cersei could see the effect the wine had on her and reached for her cup to fill it a second time. She was close enough that she could feel Lyanna's breath against her face.

But Lyanna Stark would not be manipulated into anything while she could help it. She turned her cup upside down and set it on the table. Looking the Queen she stood up tall and looked directly into her eyes.

"I spent two years of my life, raising, feeding, training, and nurturing my stag. He was my most trusted companion. Had anyone else slain him, I would have cut him down faster that you could blink. Alas, your son, the crown prince killed him and I am left with no outlet for my anger. Tell me my Queen, if someone had snuffed out the life of your first born and it not taken by sickness, what would you have done to that person who took that from you?" Lyanna almost couldn't believe her own audacity to speak to the queen in such a manner. The slap across her face didn't surprise her, it was the strength behind the slap that did.

Cersei was fueled perhaps by rage of a tragedy of a pass loss, or by the simple fact that nobody was allowed to speak to her like that. Grabbing Lyanna by her tunic she brought her face to face and did not bother to the hide the look of absolute rage.

"You know, my Queen, when two people are generally this close together. They are either trying to kiss each other, or kill each other. So tell me, which are you trying to do?" Lyanna asked in a quiet voice. Gently peeling off the Queen's fingers "For the words spoken today, I apologize. For the slight I gave you in not wanting to marry your son, I give you a future favor. To call upon me in whatever capacity you seek so long as it doesn't endanger my House." She backed up from the Queen and gently bowed her head to her. She headed for the tent flap and paused before leaving, turning her head to look back at the Queen.

"My Queen, the lion wins this round. Next time, the wolf will not submit without a fight. I hope it is a very long time before we find ourselves at opposing sides again, your grace." She left the Queen there without waiting for a reply. Cersei stared at the empty tent in quiet contemplation. The little wolf had bared her teeth to her, to _her_. No one other than her father had done that in the history of her life. The lioness would again hunt this wolf down, and next time she would get far more than a slap in the face.

* * *

When Eddard found his daughter sometime later, she was brushing her horse down without any passion. She was doing it because it needed to be done. She was more reserve now, quiet, which was the opposite of her childhood. Clearing his throat to make sure she would not misinterpret his arrival with a passing fancy.

"I take it your lunch with the Queen went off without a hitch. She seems unusually quiet, especially since I can only guess she didn't receive what she wanted." He didn't receive a reply from her as she continued to brush her horse. "Well I guess I'll leave you to it then."

"Father," Lyanna spoke quietly "the Queen was very kind in offering me lunch. She made it known that she is not upset that Sansa will be the one to unite our two Houses. I'm sure Sansa can learn quite a bit from the current Queen." She took a moment to stop and look at her father. "Everything will work out in the end father, you'll see. We'll survive this trip."

Eddard looked at his daughter with knowing eyes. They had not even completed the journey and she had already been changed. She had a harder edge to her. The incident with Little Warrior was an experience that acted like a whetstone. It had sharpened her with loss, she would not want that happening again. She would continue on with her life, training and living.

"Right then, we'll be leaving soon. Tomorrow we should be arriving in King's Landing and then, well we will truly have to be prepared for whatever they throw at us." With that said, he left to attend to his own horse to get it prepared. He would have to make sure he was prepared the capital just as much as his daughter was.

Lyanna finished brushing down her horse and got him saddled for the ride. She thought back to the closeness of Queen Cersei and truly did not know which one the Queen was likely to do next time they were that close to each other. Her first battle of King's Landing, and she was sure there was to be many, many more, had been a defeat at the Queen's hands. Next time, would be most interesting indeed.

* * *

 **A/N: So I know I said I would do a chapter per episode. Frankly I was supposed to already be in King's Landing by the beginning of this. I just wanted to get this first confrontation between Cersei and Lyanna out of the way. Side note, I do not plan to make this a Cersei/OC pairing. But Cersei is not used to people not giving her what she wants, and she tends to use every advantage she has. Even sex is used when she needs her brothers backing. She relishes power, and I would not put using sexual power over other woman past her. Since I didn't get to King's Landing today. I'm writing** _ **another**_ **chapter tomorrow after my errands. Please remember to review, so I know how I'm doing. Ja Ne**


	7. A Trap and A Gift

**A/N: As of this morning, I have 50+ followers woot. And now onto King's Landing. Enjoy.**

* * *

Lyanna could see that the moment they passed through the gates into King's Landing, her father had become defensive. Like he was going into battle, which felt right since the capital was place that held the most subtle battle in all the lands. The battle for the Iron throne.

It would also appear that her father's duties would begin immediately. Not two minutes in the capital and he was already being summoned to a small council meeting. Making sure that the rest of his household would be taken care of, he ordered that the direwolves be kept indoors until other arrangements could be made. The long march to the small council's chambers almost felt like a funeral walk.

It was delayed when they entered the throne room. Jaime Lannister was sitting on the steps that led to the famous Iron Throne. Lyanna could see the appeal, but it looked rather uncomfortable in her eyes. Jaime had approached her father and barred his way. Was Tyrion Lannister going to be the only Lannister that she would willingly break bread with? Jaime Lannister, the Kingslayer, lightly mocked her father. Luckily for both men, Eddard Stark was not a man to be thrown off balance by words.

"Ah Lady Stark, let me be the first to welcome you to the capital." Jaime grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Your presence here will certainly brighten up this place. I'm told you and the Queen have already been getting along famously." Lyanna could only nod her head, for she had no desire to come between the verbal spar of Jaime Lannister and Eddard Stark. It was unfair of Jaime to bring up the past of the death of her uncle and grandfather at the Mad King's hands.

"Father," Lyanna interjected before more than words were exchanged "the small council is waiting for you. It would be rude to leave them waiting for so long." Her father only nodded his head and walked past the Kingslayer. She followed right behind him and didn't look back.

* * *

Upon first walking into the small council chambers, Lyanna looked at the men seated around the room. She had heard of all of them but only met a few. There was Grand Maester Pycelle who was older than dirt and truthfully she would never want to be alone with him. He was creepy, plain and simple. Lord Varys, the King's Master of Whispers, Lyanna didn't know whether or not she could trust this man. He was quiet and unassuming, but maybe that's where her problem with him lay. She didn't know which path the man would take.

The other two men she had met at least once in her lifetime. Lord Petyr Baelish was a man that she knew that her mother had known for most of her life. He was always watching everything, like the very air, he wanted to know as much as he could regarding everyone and everything. Lord Baelish would always do right by her mother, by her father was another matter entirely. And finally there was Renly Baratheon, younger brother to King Robert. Watching her father hug a man that he had known for most of his life still made Lyanna smile at the bond they had.

"Well, well, if it isn't little Lyanna Stark?" Renly called out as soon as he spotted her. "Gods, how you have grown. You're not still swinging around sticks and conquering haystack forts are you?" Lyanna was sure she would never live down her childhood. But she smiled and patted the sword and small dagger around her waist before replying.

"Nah, I tend to use something a little sharper these days." Her father had taken off his cloak and before he could lay it down, she reached over and took it from him, folding it up before putting it off to the side. Lord Baelish kissed her on the cheek in greeting and Lord Varys offered his hand which she took.

"We were all saddened to hear of your loss on the Kingsroad, we pray daily for the Prince's swift recovery." The words of Varys flowed over her like honey, too sweet and sticky for her taste.

"It's a pity the butcher's boy was forgotten in your prayers. Luckily, I made sure to include him in mine." She moved past both men and moved to stand behind her father's chair as the Grand Maester handed Eddard his badge of office.

"It is most usual to have your daughter here Lord Stark, especially while we discuss matters of the crown. Perhaps she would be better off with her sisters until we are finished for the day, my lord." Grand Maester Pycelle was by far Lyanna's least favorite person now.

"I've made my daughter my squire, which means she will be attending to me for as long as I choose. She will be joining us for council business and any other I find her to be suitable for." Eddard Stark was making it clear that the issue of his daughter would not be brought up again. Pycelle mumbled a few words that no one understood but made no attempts to argue. Varys and Petyr only nodded their heads and waited for the meeting to continue. Renly smiled and bid her welcome.

"Shall we begin?" Petyr Baelish asked as both Lyanna and her father looked on in confusion. Did the King no longer even come to his own council meetings? The explanation that the King had many other cares was not lost on Lyanna. He ruled and that was important, how the rest of the kingdom was doing, he didn't care about. Renly handed Eddard a scroll which held the first order of business.

In Lyanna's opinion, Robert had well and truly screwed his Kingdom. An unnecessary tournament in honor of her father, a massive debt with no way to pay it back, and these men just wanted to keep going as if nothing was wrong with anything. To not rock a sinking ship any faster than was necessary. Gods help them if they were going to live here for years.

* * *

Lyanna waited patiently while he father spoke to some blacksmiths regarding the re-shoeing of their horses from the Kingsroad. A glint of steel caught her eye and she wandered over to see a small bull's head helmet sitting alongside a boy of 15 or 16 while he worked an anvil. It was remarkable work, too small for a grown man's head, so probably made for him. If this was the quality of his work already, she would be wise to remember him when she required armor or weapons.

"Can I help you, young lady?" The master smith asked when he spotted there staring at his apprentice's work. Dark clean hair and a washed faced pronounced her to be of a well off family, possibly noble. "I'm afraid we don't make anything other than weapons and armor here." Lyanna smiled at him and looked at the young man who looked at her.

"Have you made any weapons, young smith? The quality of the helm suggested you pay attention to your master's teaching. Perhaps I have found a worthy smith for an idea I wish to make into reality." The master would charge her much more than the apprentice, but it was a gamble that Lyanna was willing to make.

"Aye, I've done a few. Nothing like the helm, that isn't for sell. It was made for me and me alone. If you can give me what your idea of what you want and with my master's permission, I will see what I can do for you mi'lady." Lyanna smiled, this boy was fearless, recklessly so, but fearless. A hand on her shoulder made her turn around and acknowledge her father.

"Ah, Father, are you done for the day?" seeing him nod in affirmation she turned back to the boy. "I shall be by later with a sketch of my design and we can go over the price together." She left with her father and proceeded to head back to the Red Keep, already thinking of what would lay at the end of this little gamble.

The smith master pulled the boy to the side soon after they had left. "Don't mess this up boy, do this right and we could indeed get much more business than usual." Seeing the look of confusion on the young man's face he went on further. "You didn't see the badge on her father's chest. He is the new Hand of the King, which makes her his daughter. It's time to call upon all your training Gendry, your making Lyanna Stark of Winterfell a weapon."

* * *

Lyanna could only smile ruefully after her return from Tobho Mott's shop. Gendry, the young apprentice had looked over her design and said he could do it. It would cost her almost all of her gold that she had brought to King's Landing with her. But this, this would be special and already more than worth a few gold pieces. It would be a blend of a falchion and a bastard sword, a single edged blade with straight flat back, curved slightly along the end to give it the versatility of both slashing and thrusting. It would be a unique blade, just like her.

She was brought out of her day dream by loud repeated thumping of something hitting something else. Opening the door to her family's room, she watched in amusement while Arya stabbed a knife into the table while everyone watched. Her father finally had enough and sent her to her room where he would speak with her soon. Sansa left not long after that.

"War was easier than daughters." her father sounded like an old man, and she was quick to ease his burden if only a little.

"Only some daughters' father, the rest of us don't mean to make you miserable. Would you like me to talk to Sansa for you?" Arya would need her father's 'stern northern leadership' as Jaime Lannister had put it. But Sansa would also require some words. She had lied to everyone, granted it was a tough decision for everyone. Being pulled into a room in front of your future family by marriage and asked to speak against what your intended had done. However, it did not excuse the lie itself.

Her father's nod of approval had her trailing after her younger sister. Knocking on her bedroom door and opening it to peek inside. Sansa was at her small desk, sewing something or other. Lyanna sat on her bed and looked over at the young girl who had been everything her parents had expected from a noble lady. Quiet, pretty, dutiful, willing and eager to marry. Sansa was everything Lyanna had failed to be, and a small part of her was hurt by that fact.

"You know that Arya is just in grieving right? She will eventually come around to her old self again once she has worked through this. Mycah was her friend and now he is gone. Now that we are here in the capital, all of us need to stick together." Lyanna only wanted Sansa to see the truth of her words.

"You sound just like father. I am to be married to the Prince, he is my one true love and we shall be happy forever." Sansa had a dreamy look it her eye. Lyanna got up and placed a hand on her sister's -

"I hope things truly turn out that way for you sister. If you abandon all else, who will be there to protect you when we are all gone. Ours is the sigil of the direwolf, we are a pack. We will never leave one of our own to suffer, but if you walk away from us we will not be able to help you. Next time, think of what and who could pay the price before you answer in the best light of your betrothed." She kissed Sansa's head and left her to her thoughts.

* * *

The next few days, her father had told her that he would not need her as his squire. She found that she did not have much else to do besides exploring and waiting. Sansa remained mostly the same and practically fawned over how soon she would be wed to the Prince. Arya was quiet but seemed to quickly regain her spark with her new 'dancing master'. She observed the dancing one afternoon and smiled as Arya was learning.

She also learned that Bran had awoken. He would live, but he would never walk. It was a steep price to pay for his life. Hopefully one day he would make peace with himself and learn to do something with his life.

At the end of her first week in King's Landing, she finally received word that her special order was ready. She was almost skipping with giddiness to get there. Walking along with the Street of Steel, she was whistling cheerily. When she made it to the shop, Gendry was already waiting for her next to a wrapped package.

"My Lady, you did not make it easy but I have finished as you requested. If I make a million other weapons, this will be the one I remember most. I give you your blade." He pulled the sword from its wrapping and held it out to her. It still lay in its scabbard, dark green with a grey trim, Stark colors. The pommel was a direwolf head, the grip was made of dark rich leather. Finally, the guard looked like tooth pulled from a dragon, curved the same way as the blade. Pulling the blade free of its scabbard left her speechless. This was not the light color of steel. It was dark and smoky, she looked up at Gendry and his master.

"Your father, Lord Hand of the King came to us the day after you did. He brought with him the ceremonial sword of all previous Hands and told us to use it as the steel for your sword. You're lucky that I'm skilled enough to work with Valyrian Steel. The only one in King's Landing that is. While I had to work most of the steel itself, Gendry did most of the work, my Lady. Your father paid for your sword and decided to use the money you gave us to pay for a replacement of the Hand's sword." Tobho told her.

Lyanna sheathed the sword back into its scabbard and bowed to the two smiths. Thanking them profusely for their effort and skills. She promised that she would continue to bring all of her work to them in the future before running off to find her father. This was truly the happiest she had been since leaving home.

* * *

 **A/N: So for the sword design, I based it off of Orcrist from the Hobbit. It's a versatile weapon for a versatile woman. As to why Eddard would use something to like that for his daughter. She was dealt an injustice and was dishonored by his friend's family. He would do anything to right injustice. It was right and Eddard Stark did what was right. Review so I can know how I'm doing.**


	8. Honorable or Treasonous

**A/N: So I'll be taking suggestions on the naming of Lyanna's new sword. Hopefully when I post this, it will actually say that I updated my story. I tried to figure out enough for this chapter to go with Episode 4, but honestly I couldn't find enough substance. So we'll be breaking away from King's Landing this chapter. Well, enjoy**

* * *

When Lyanna finally finished thanking her father for a gift that she would never forget, she was told to take the next few days off. Deciding that now would be the perfect opportunity, she ran down to a secluded spot in the gardens to practice. It was a bit unnerving that so many people would walk through her little private area. They didn't do much, just walked through and watched her practice.

Her father had started to take Jory, captain of the guard, with him lately. When she had asked him of this, he had simply said that it would be safer this way. She shook herself of those thoughts and focused more on her new weapon. It was heavier than she was used to, but with time she would perfect it. The longer grip afforded her the use of either one-handed or a two-handed swing for extra strength. She could hack and slash as well as a long sword or she could thrust and enemy straight through like a lance or rapier.

Sansa and Arya came to her the next day to see if she would be accompany them to the tourney in honor of their father. Lyanna smiled at her two sisters and shook her head.

"Father has made it quite clear that he does not wish to indulge this expensive waste of money. As his squire, it is my job to support him until he releases me to watch them myself. However, you can do me a favor little sisters." Lyanna pulled out a small purse, it contained her last 5 golden dragons. "Take this with you to the gamblers tent and tell him that I wish to bet on Ser Loras Tyrell to beat Ser Gregor Clegane. I saw the official registry and if both win their first bouts, they will face each other." She purposely ignored the look that the Septa was giving her. Handing the pouch to Sansa, she sent them all on their way.

It was strange to her that they had been in the capital a month already. The tourney had been delayed a day due to the untimely death of a new knight, Ser Hugh if she wasn't mistaken. She watched the rest of her family seated along the first row of the arena and choose to instead stand next to a man that she had been curious about for quite some time. Ser Barristan Selmy had been somewhat of a hero to her and to be this close she had to talk to him.

"Excuse me, Ser Barristan?" Lyanna asked quietly as to not disrupt the king from his pastime "I was wondering if I could ask for a favor? My father tells me that grandfather quoted you as the best he had ever seen."

Barristan Selmy looked down and smiled at Lyanna. He could see the relation to Lord Stark and nodded at the compliment. Being in the Kingsguard did not afford him much opportunity to talk with young ladies. He spoke with a deep and wise voice, yet just a quiet as her.

"Your grandfather was a good man, what happened to him and your uncle was a true cruelty. What can I do for you young Lady Stark?"

"If you have time in the morning, I was wondering if you could help me with my sword training. I can practice from sun up to sun down, but unless I have an opponent to spar with, I'm afraid I'll never be as good as I could be. I seem to be unable to find anyone else who would spar with me for fear of injuring the Hand's daughter." Lyanna told him honestly.

Ser Barristan thought for a few minutes before looking back down at her. He seemed to be looking for something in her. Placing his hand on her shoulder he bent down and finally spoke again.

"As it happens, I am in charge of the morning sparring for half of the current Kingsguard. My second in command takes charge of the evening sparring. Come to the White Sword Tower half past sunrise everyday and I shall have you spar with the others. But be warned, I will not tolerate laziness or aloofness while we train. We are training to guard the king from all threats, it will be serious work. Do you understand?" Lyanna could not nod quickly enough in reply.

The crowd was extremely loud at that moment and it drew both of their attention to the arena. Ser Loras had unseated The Mountain, and now The Mountain was attacking him. The Hound was quick to jump in and defend the Knight of the Flowers. With 20 to 1 odds that The Mountain would remain undefeated, Ser Loras has just earned Lyanna 100 gold dragons.

"Thank you Ser Barristan. I shall see you tomorrow morning. I had better go collect my winnings before The Mountain comes back to finish off Ser Loras." She took a step back and bowed her head to him. Making her way to collect her money, she stopped and made sure her father or sister didn't need anything. Eddard only asked her to make sure that Arya's dancing lesson was going alright. Well watching her sister 'dance' couldn't be any more boring than full grown men trying to unseat the other.

* * *

Lyanna limped back to her room slowly the following morning. Ser Barristan had not lied when he said that it would be serious work to train with the Kingsguard. She was bruised in several places, but she had learned that she needed to be quicker with defense. She had asked that a bath be drawn so that she could ease her aching body before lunch.

Stripping off her dirtied clothes, Lyanna walked past a mirror and looked at her own reflection. She didn't consider herself a great beauty, this was her body and she had kept it well. It would still be years before she was finished growing, she didn't know what the end result would be. She sighed in bliss as she lowered herself into the bath. The water a perfect solution for her, luckily for her, she was not the only one who left the morning sparring with bruises.

A handmaiden came over to her to explain that lunch was ready and waiting in the next room and that she would have clothes laid out for her. Lyanna smiled and thanked the young lady. She was still not used to such glamorous surrounding. They had had servants at Winterfell, but Eddard had taught his children the value of doing things for themselves. Making their own fires to stay warm, drawing their own baths, and fetching their own food. In truth, she felt a little spoiled by the attention. But she promised herself to never take it for granted. She should have known that this small peace wouldn't last.

"I'm sorry, my Lady, but she was quite insistent to see you now." That was all the words that she was able to say before the Queen walked in right behind the handmaiden. She looked smug as usual, as if she had just made some joke that only she found funny. Lyanna asked for a towel and then told the girl to wait for her in the other room.

"It seems I caught you at a most inopportune time, little wolf." Cersei sat down on a chair that would leave Lyanna in full view from her spot. "I thought I might come back so that we may put this ugliness that happened on the Kingsroad behind us. I admit that my demand to kill your stag was a bit extreme. But sometimes we go to extremes to protect our children, maybe when you have some of your own you will understand this. I've come to collect on that favor you owe me."

Lyanna looked at the Queen with narrow eyes. Last time she was alone with the Queen it hadn't ended that well. Now Cersei had an even bigger advantage to using her nakedness against her. It was best to get this out of the way now and not prolong it. Lyanna grabbed her towel and stood up, she was quick to wrap it around her body, but she knew. The Queen had looked at her body without shame, the slim yet toned body, the budding breast, even the bruises that were beginning to fade were a delight in Cersei's eyes. The desire to take this little wolf and throw her onto the bed before ravaging her was a surprise to the Queen. Maybe it was because Lyanna didn't fear her, the thought of taking her and making her submit, to dominate her as only she could. But that wouldn't do with company right in the next room.

Lyanna felt uncomfortable with the Queen's shameless looking. But there was something else in her discomfort that she had not expected. She turned her head away from the Queen and blushed in realization. She was excited that the Queen looked, men had looked at her before but none like this. There was a hunger in the Queen's eyes and Lyanna didn't know what to make of it. Moving behind a divider, she quickly dressed so she could just hear what the Queen wanted and be on her way.

"I need you to ask your father to stop looking into Jon Arryn's passing. He is trying to find an answer to something that has no answer. Would you do this for me, little wolf?" Cersei had come over to her when she walked out from behind the divider fully dress and gently caressed her cheek. Lyanna blushed but didn't move away, she was losing against the Queen again.

"I'm afraid," she told the Queen before backing away "that would a wasted favor, Your Grace. You see my father believes that something happened. He will be duty bound to follow this trail until he is satisfied. And truthfully, nothing I can say or do will dissuade him from this path. I am sorry." She led the Queen into the other room and quietly waited to see what would next happen.

"Well then, I guess I shall have to hold onto this debt just a little longer. You know what they say about Lannisters and debts, I should hope you mean not to slip from this. I'll leave you to your lunch" Cersei walked out of the chambers both angry and happy. Anger from the continued annoyance that was Eddard Stark looking into Jon Arryn's death. Yet the view of the young wolf was almost enough to wash it away. _You slipped out of the trap this time, little wolf, but only by a hairs breadth_ Cersei thought to herself ruefully. That little wolf was truly making Cersei work hard for something.

* * *

After her lunch, Lyanna had decided that a nap was in order. Dealing with Cersei had taken more out of her than she had anticipated, more so than Ser Barristan sparring with her. Whistling softly, three sets of feet came running to her. Shadow, Nymeria and Lady all bounded over and onto her bed with her. The direwolves had not had a pleasant time in King's Landing. Lady was almost in exile as Prince Joffery would not even talk to Sansa while Lady was present. Nymeria was too likely to attack and defend Arya from her dancing master. Poor Shadow was forced to stay in her chambers as her father wouldn't allow her into the small council meetings.

All three wolves had taken to sticking together and right now, Lyanna needed that closeness. Her nap didn't last long as a handmaiden knocked on the door and quickly told her that her father needed her at once. Lyanna got up and scratched all three companions on the head in thanks and promised a treat for each of them. They curled up into each other and proceeded to resume their nap without the heiress.

Walking to her father's chambers, she could see the look of absolute seriousness. She hadn't seen him look this grim since he had brought Theon Greyjoy to their home and told each of them that he was his new ward and that should his father rebel, Theon would lose his life. Whatever he had for her, he felt it was his duty and would not be swayed.

"I've just come from a small council meeting. Daenerys Targaryen is pregnant," Lyanna quickly schooled her face to cover her shock "the King had ordered me to send assassin's after this girl. My job as Hand of the King is to protect the realm but also to protect the King, even from himself. I have turned in my badge and we shall be leaving for Winterfell soon. However, I cannot in good conscience leave this to Robert and the nest of vipers." He turned to her and made sure he had her complete attention. To everyone else, these words would be treasonous. But to the Starks of Winterfell, this was Duty and Honor, things that were worth dying for.

"I shall be taking Sansa and Arya home. In a few months, Sansa will be back to marry the Prince. However, I need you, my eldest to carry out a mission of great importance. You are the only one I can trust and on your shoulders it will fall to carry this out until the end." Eddard put his hands on her shoulders and looked directly into her eyes. So that she would know the seriousness of this.

"Whatever you ask of me father, I am ready to serve." Eddard smiled and knew that his children would truly make this world a better place.

"To save the King from this dishonor on himself and from dishonoring us all. You shall cross the Narrow Sea and save the life of Daenerys Targaryen." This time, Lyanna couldn't stop her mouth from dropping open in disbelief.

* * *

 **A/N: Well what do you think? Review please**


	9. Last Goodbyes

**A/N: Well, people are still reading this, so I'm going to keep writing it. Onward to…..yea I got nothing**

* * *

Her first order of business was to find passage across the Narrow Sea. The practical approach would be to head from King's Landing to the port of Pentos, but then it would take her weeks to cross The Dothraki Sea, weeks that could be better spent. Making her way to the dock master, she needed to find the right ship.

Luckily, news of her father's resignation had not yet spread past the small councils chambers and she was able to see a full manifest of every ship. Dozens of ships coming and going, Master of Ships was indeed a troublesome job. She was about to give up hope when a small ships manifest caught her eye. Sailing south to Sunspear, and then it would then travel east to Volantis. From there she could ride north from there and hopefully cut a week from her journey.

The captain had been doing business in service of a silk merchant for several years. He had commented that nothing had happened recently and that everything should be safe sailing. As squire and daughter to the Hand of the King, he promised her a cabin and would do everything he could to make sure things went smoothly. Lyanna smiled and paid the man in advance, she would be leaving the day after tomorrow.

The walk back to the Red Keep was a thoughtful one. Not even two months ago, she was sure that she would never leave the North. Now she had traveled to the Capital and would be crossing the Narrow Sea to travel onto the other side of the world. She was lucky, but she didn't yet know if it was good luck or bad luck. This world was always taking from them, and it rarely gave anything back. Picking up her pace, Lyanna hurried back to her room, she would need to pack.

* * *

She was almost finished packing when her handmaiden had come in with tears in her eyes and mumbled something about her father. Lyanna grabbed her sword and ran for her father's room. Never before had she seen her father injured. Maester Pycelle was already wrapping the wound on his leg and commenting that everything should be fine. She dismissed him with a nod and pulled a chair over to his bed. She laid her sword across her thighs and relaxed into the chair, she would keep vigil over her father for as long as she could. The news of Jory and his fellow guards' death had left a dark mood in the air.

To find someone that you had grown up with, shared stories and life with, to just be gone and never to return was a horrible thing. The fact that she had had a brief but pleasant talk with Jaime Lannister, their murderer, had hurt even more. Their fellow guardsmen had offered to take vigil over the dead and make sure the Silent Sisters did their work. She had nodded and told them that a small group would be sent back to make sure they would rest with their ancestors.

It was a long night for Lyanna, her handmaiden had brought her dinner which she picked at lightly. Arya and Sansa had come to see their father and she had told them that everything would be alright. She slept sparsely and when the King and Queen barged in to wait for him to awaken, she had almost jumped out of her skin. She waited for an hour before the door opened again and Cersei almost barreled into her. Things had not gone well for her, if the mark on her cheek was anything to go by. They stared at each for a moment before Lyanna did something that she would never know she had the strength to do.

When Cersei felt someone wrap their arms around her, she went still with panic. Besides her children and her brother, she could not remember the last person to hug her. Lyanna stepped back and looked at the Queen.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble that has been happening between our two Houses, Your Grace."

The Queen didn't reply but nodded her head and left just a few moments before the King vacated her father's room. Robert looked at her briefly before shouting for Ser Barristan to find his brother and his squire so that he could kill something.

Slipping back into the room, she stood at her father's side and waited for him to collect himself. He hadn't been injured like this over a decade. Granted, he had been stabbed from behind by a coward, it still hurt his pride. He asked her to fetch parchment and a quill.

"I'm giving you this letter of introduction. It should help you get where you need to go. Jorah Mormont is with the Targaryen girl and he will recognize our house sigil. I wish that I could send another in your place, but there is nobody else I can trust now with Jory gone. You're not going there to undermine the King's claim to the throne, you are going to make sure that he still deserves to keep it with what honor he has left." He dropped wax at the bottom of the parchment and stamped it with the House Starks sigil. Rolling it up he dropped a few more drops to seal the parchment with the stamp of the Hand's sigil before giving it to her.

"Father, I will do my best to make sure that I don't fail you." She was quiet for a moment before she brought up the next issue "I think it would be best if I took the direwolves with me father. They are suffocating here, all three of them barely leave the room now. Let me take them so that at least they might feel useful." It was best for them, they did no good here.

"You'll have to get your sisters permission but it is fine with me. When do you leave? Do you have enough to get you where you need to go, I'm sure the treasury can spare something." It was weird to see her father this worried about her, it was truly touching.

"I leave in the morning father, everything has already been taken care of. Let us spend this last afternoon as only father and daughter and not of King's and far away ex-princesses." She smiled and began to talk of things of the past, the happy and not so happy times, but all times where they were family.

* * *

Dinner with her father and two sisters was a quiet affair. Since their father had not told them of any plans to leave, Sansa and Arya were saddened by the loss of old friends. They would continue on as before. Sansa was to marry Prince Joffery and Arya would continue with her dancing master. By the time dessert had been served Lyanna turned to her sisters.

"Sansa, Arya I will be leaving the capital for a few weeks in the morning and I would like to take Lady and Nymeria with me. They have been trapped in this castle for too long, as has Shadow. The open countryside would do them all some good. I'll make sure they don't get into any trouble." She didn't strictly lie to her sisters. Just that the countryside she was going to was a lot farther away than they were probably thinking.

Sansa responded first as she couldn't even get the Prince to look at Lady, let alone allow her presence. Arya was resistant at first but realized she had neglected her friend in favor of learning to dance. Lyanna smiled and hugged both her sisters before telling them that she would be back in no time at all. She hugged her father one last time and it lasted a bit longer than normal. She leaned down and whispered to him.

"I won't fail you father, I promise you." She bid her family goodnight and left to see what life would next throw at her.

* * *

That night as Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen lay sleeping beside her husband Khal Drogo, she was pulled out of her dreams of a little Dothraki boy learning to ride a horse. A lone dragon rising up into the sky, it flew over the vast land before it, everything cowering before it in its glorious might. It paid no mind to the dark clouds on the horizon, until suddenly it was surrounded in black, wind violently throwing the dragon around, the biting cold was not deterred by its own fire.

The great beast was thrown onto the ground like a child's doll. It had to curl into itself to stay warm when the cold became too much for it. It screamed in frustration and rage as it was slowly killed. Out of the darkness came an answering howl of power and fearlessness. Yellow eyes stared at the helpless creature of fire wither away in apathy. This powerful creature brought down by something it had weathered for millennia. It walked through darkness and cold, unbothered by such things, past the dragon.

 _You can follow me and learn to survive the storm or you can freeze to death and be forgotten._ The wolf didn't even bother to look at as it spoke, it had its own enemies in the darkness. The wolf began to continue on _I will fight just to survive_ it called out before leaving the dragon.

Daenerys opened her eyes and sat up in sudden fright, a cold sweat covered her entire body as she shook from a dream she could not forgot. Being the dragon would not protect her from everything. Khal Drogo could only offer some partly comfort to get her back to sleep. It was a long night for her.

* * *

The next morning, Lyanna was surprised to see her father already waiting for her at the docks. He was quiet as she gave her stuff to the cabin boy to put aboard the ship. He was a little frightened when all three direwolves followed the smell of meat from her pack. She laughed as they bounded after him, hoping to get something from him.

"I plan on sending the girls back to Winterfell today, so you need to hurry up and warn the Targaryen girl and come home, do you understand?" Her father told her in the few minutes they had before she had to set sail. Lyanna nodded and paused for a second before looking at her father and pulling her sword out. Presenting it to him she asked.

"Father, would you do me the honor of naming my sword. I know I have done nothing worthy of a name, but I should like to carry this weapon with a name with me. So that I may always remember the faith and trust you put in me." She bowed her head and waited for him.

Eddard Stark slowly grabbed her blade and unsheathed it. It was truly a unique sword, one of a kind, just like his daughter. In the predawn light, the blade almost looked black and cold. Like winter, but there was beauty in it as well. He smiled as he looked down at his daughter and then back to the sword.

"I, Eddard of the House Stark, do so name this blade as Winter's Rose. For a beautiful blade such as this will be as cold and deadly as winter to your enemies. Never forget that you are a Stark of Winterfell. Winter is coming."

He placed the sword back in its sheath and handed it to her, Lyanna strapped across her back. She hugged her father one last time and boarded the ship as the captain called for them to leave.

"I'll be back as soon as I can father." She shouted at him and waved until she could no longer see him on the dock. Walking to the front or the bow of the ship as the captain corrected her. She looked out and try to see what would be on the horizon next.

* * *

 **A/N: It's a little shorter than usual, but after tomorrow I have the next 3 days off and** **will try and get out 1 (maybe 2) chapters in that time. I really wish I could save Ned, but unfortunately, Sansa has to express how Joffery is nothing like Robert and that's pretty much the end of Ned Stark. Also, supposedly it takes approx. 4 weeks to get from King's Landing to the Dothraki Capital by way of Pentos, as there is no set way of measuring distance, I guessed with the travel time. Most of her journey will be sea bound, which is faster and more constant than horses. Last bit, I was cruising YouTube and found the perfect song for Lyanna Stark. It is called Warrior Inside by Leader. Hope everyone likes the name of the sword. Please review so I can continue improving. Ja Ne**


	10. A Day in Dorne

**A/N: So I got a review that I'd thought I'd answer. Is this a Lyanna/Daenerys pairing? Answer, not sure yet, if the story evolves that way, then yes. Secondly, concerning the rating. Mostly I put M on there just to be safe. Lyanna is a bit like Samwell, not really a curser. I could add more if that is what people want to see, or change the rating. I tend to look at FF rated M stories because they are written better. That's just my opinion. Now enjoy.**

* * *

Some one or something seemed to want Lyanna to get to where she was going. The weather remained in the favor most of the way to Sunspear. She marveled at Dragonstone while they sailed past it and Stannis Baratheon's fleet on the second day. That was where Aegon Targaryen started his campaign to conquer the seven kingdoms. He and his sister wives conquered 5 kingdoms, her own ancestor Torrhen Stark bent his knee to Aegon so that his people may live. Only Dorne was spared the defeat at the Targaryens.

That's where she was going. Dorne held many wonders and an amazing history. Their own crown prince Oberyn Martell was a legend. He had dueled for love, raised his bastard children with love, traveled around the world and even studied at the Citadel. People had said that the only thing faster than his tongue was his skill with the spear. Lyanna had read everything that Winterfell and later King's Landing had in her spare time. He was the epitome of an adventurer.

On the 4th day since leaving King's Landing, Dorne's coastline appeared early that morning and Sunspear was in sight by midday. The captain assured her that the necessary arrangements would not take long and they would resume their journey east in the morning. Satisfied with the crew and captain, she nodded and prepared to go ashore. As they pulled into the harbor and were docking, Lyanna knelt down and hugged all 3 direwolves. _Gods, they continue to grow like this and I really will need a saddle made._ Not even out of their first year and they were as big as a normal dog.

"You girls be good and guard the ship, I won't be gone long. Just going to make sure I can taste the food and buy a souvenir." All three started to bark in irritation at her. She held her hands up in defeat. "Alright, how about I bring you three back a treat as well, how's that sound?" Lady barked happily at her while Shadow and Nymeria licked at her face. Lyanna laughed and pushed them off, she left the door to her cabin open. The crew was familiar with the wolves and wouldn't bother them, they would roam the ship, sniffing at this or that, but they would not harm or bother anyone.

Stepping off of the ship onto the dock, Lyanna was glad that she left her cloak on the ship. She traveled with a pair of pants and leather jerkin. It would offer some protection as well as alleviate the heat. _No wonder they wear so little clothing down here_ she thought as she traveled into the market. Passing several stalls she could not see anything that looked interesting to her. She did find an interesting Dornish meat vendor and procured enough meat for the 'girls' to last the remainder of the trip east.

Having the man deliver the meat to the ship was a simple matter, he promised it would be delivered before night fall. Lyanna had hoped to find something that would catch her eye in the market but so far, nothing had turned up. She started to walk back to the dock when a small stall just off the main road caught her eye. Dozens of small pieces of jewelry decorated a small display, it wasn't the jewel of a Queen, but they were well made.

The little old lady who ran the shop smiled and nodded at her, but went back to fanning herself after a minute. Lyanna looked closely at all the items, she wanted the right one. She reached for a small tear shaped sapphire set into a frame for a necklace, it was not a great beauty, but it called to her. Picking it up, she was about to asked the old lady how much when a voice sounded from off to the side.

"Alright old lady, you know the drill. Taxes are due again and last week you were short. We don't offer second chances lightly." Lyanna turned and looked at the man with a frown, it seemed everywhere the strong would always take more from the weak than they deserved. She cursed herself when she remembered she left her sword on the ship. She hadn't expected to need it her for the brief time she wanted to be on shore.

"Ah," the man continued as he spotted Lyanna "finally have a customer in this rat forsaken dump, do ya? Well you may as well give your money to me lovely, this old bat owes us quite a bit of money, although if you don't have any money, I'm sure we can work out a trade." He actually proceeded to grab his crotch as if to illustrate his point. Lyanna smiled at the man and beckoned him to come to her.

Smiling like a pig, he bounded over there almost tripping over himself. He hadn't fucked a northern girl before, and this one looked like a ripe, creamy fruit. Maybe he would keep her around for awhile, one way or another. When he got within arm's reach of her, Lyanna stopped him and held out the necklace to him. She turned around and moved her hair so that he could latch it on for her. _Stupid girl wants a bit of romance, that won't last long, not with me anyway_ the man thought to himself with a smile.

Feeling the small weight around her neck, Lyanna looked down at the necklace and smiled, it would be perfect. Turning back to the man she smiled at him before looking over his shoulder and frowning, pointing for the man to look. He grew confused and turned around to find nothing there, what had the girl been pointing to?

Turning back to yell at the girl for her stupidity, he was not prepared for the massive right hook she delivered to his jaw. He fell to the side and his head bashed against the old lady's stall with a thud and he didn't get up. Bending down, Lyanna searched his body for anything useful. Pulling out his coin purse, which seemed unusually heavy for a thug, she handed it to the old lady.

"Can you make sure this gets back to the right people for me? I know I am always worried when I can't find my money." Lyanna smiled at the old lady as she smiled in returned and nodded. "How much for the necklace ma'am? I simply cannot part with it."

"For the price of the necklace, seeing this filthy street mongrel fall was more than enough. You best get out of here though, his enforcers are never far behind." She packed up her wares and made sure the coin purse would not be lost, she left for home. Lyanna looked down and found the man was still breathing. She was in the middle of trying to hide him behind some barrels when one of his enforcers came around the corner.

"Come on boss, old lady Rivka can't be giving you this much trouble can she?" He was a big man, all muscle and power. He carried a sword at his hip and no armor, he didn't fight battles, he chooses to bully the weak with his smart boss for his money. Spotting Lyanna dragging his boss he stopped and stared before pulling his sword out and charging at her.

Lyanna instantly dropped the man and sprinted out into the open market place, maybe she could lose him in the crowd. Seemed like the crowd wanted no part of this as they parted before her and her chaser. She heard him call for others, and looking back, three other men were now pursuing her. She was nimble enough, leaping over tables and through the stalls. Taking a moment to look at her surrounding, she realized with shock that she was lost and had probably gone deeper into the city than head for the dock.

Her breathing was labored but not overly, she could keep going if she needed to. A hand on her shoulder pulled her out of her thoughts and she struck out on reaction. However, another hand simply parried her punch and she suddenly found herself with her back against a man with his arms around her. Lyanna took a moment to struggle before giving up.

"You know, I think a woman should only be breathing this hard after she has been well and truly fucked, don't you agree darling?" The man's voice was soft and smooth, first speaking to her and then to another woman who came around and looked over Lyanna with a critical eye. She was a Dornish woman, tanned complexion, smooth face and lean bodies.

Trailing her fingers over Lyanna's neck and cheek the woman spoke "Well, she is a little small for my taste, seems well fed and in shape, a rare northern girl indeed, but how far north I wonder?" Lyanna could not believe the audacity of this woman, talking about her as if inspecting cattle. When her hand came back up towards her mouth, Lyanna lunged and tried to bite at the woman, too bad she missed.

"Ah, but look at that passion my love, how many girls could use more of this?" The man finally turned her around and looked at her. He was a handsome man in Lyanna's opinion. A strong jaw, beard and mustache trimmed and neat, tanned complexion. He had the eyes of a man that had gone out and experienced the world.

"What do you want with me?" Lyanna asked finally, if they meant to kidnap her, she would not make it easy for them.

"I want you to come back to my room with Ellaria here and make love and fuck for a week. The three of us could have a lot of fun together." He spoke as if they had known each other for a long time. Lyanna was reminded of Tyrion at the moment, these two men wore cloaks of charisma. Had she been any other girl or not on a mission, she would have likely taken him upon his offer. To leave the world behind and be with this man, if only for a week.

"I'm sorry, but my ship leaving in the morning and I must be across the Narrow Sea as soon as possible." Lyanna noticed that the sun was already beginning to set, she needed to get back to the ship soon. The woman, Ellaria, had come up behind her and was teasing her shoulders and running her hands up and down her arms, leaving goose bumps in her wake.

"Forget about the Narrow Sea, it will still be there in a week. Besides, Prince Oberyn can have another ship waiting for you. Relax and just let go of yourself." She was even smoother than the Prince, her being a woman, she would know which words to use. Lyanna looked up in shock, _this_ was Prince Oberyn. She shook her head and when he relaxed his arms from around her, she pushed away from them both.

"I'm sorry, but I really can't wait. My father, Eddard of the House Stark, Hand of the King has tasked me with an important mission and I can't be delayed by anyone." She turned around and found a sign that pointed to the harbor. She began to walk that way when she felt a firm hand on her wrist.

"What is your name?" she almost didn't hear his question because he was so quiet.

"I am Lyanna of the House Stark, named after my aunt. The same aunt that was kidnapped and raped by your brother by marriage. I am sorry." She wrenched her wrist free and sprinted away. Everyone knew the story. Prince Rhaegar had caused war because he wasn't satisfied with just Elia Martell, he had to claim another who wasn't his. Elia's death during the Sack of King's Landing had been stain on Gregor Cleglane's honor, if he had any to begin with.

She almost ran up the gangplank in her hurry to get back. She noticed the meat vendor was already here and handed the package to her before leaving. Lyanna was quiet as she made her way back to her cabin. All three direwolves must have smelt her distress and came running to her. She made sure to feed them before heading to bed, _today could have gone so much better_ she thought as she climbed in and the direwolves nestled around her.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, hope you enjoyed. So timeline may be just a little screwy. Lyanna will get to Daenerys just as the king is dying. Please review or send a comment, always happy to answer. Maybe another update tomorrow**


	11. Hello Old Friend

**A/N: So I felt last chapter wasn't my best work. However, I'm looking to correct that with this chapter. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Lyanna shook the captain's hand one last time, thanking him for bringing her here to Volantis. The 'girls' were already sniffing the air of this new land with excitement. It had been a long trip, for all of them. She stepped off the ship and whistled for them to follow, being stuck on a ship had granted her enormous time to practice with her weapon and her direwolves.

Her first stop was a coin exchanger, while gold could be used everywhere, having the currency of the land would draw less attention. With her purse, she found a trader and managed to trade most of her cold weather gear for something that wouldn't kill her in the sun. She bought 3 pairs of dark pants, not new but well made and would last quite a while, 3 pairs of light shirts of red, blue and green as were the popular choices on this side of the world. Finally, she bought a slightly heavier over coat which would give her some protection from the wind and weather but grant her the speed to stay out of harm's way.

Her needlework was nowhere near Sansa's level but she had made due on her voyage here. She sewed a direwolf patch, much like the one she gave to Jon, onto the belt which held her sword's scabbard. It hanged just over her right breast. It could be hidden under her cloak if she wanted to, but she preferred people to know where she came from. Finding the information for her next step, she thought back to what the captain had told her as they sailed into Essos.

They were just sailing past Lys when the captain pointed to shipyard that contained possible 30 or more ships. He had seen her needlework and thought she should know. She couldn't make out a flag on the ships but they were all uniformed the same way.

"That is the Company of Roses, my dear lady. Founded by the men and some say women of your home in Winterfell. Stark people who left the north because the last King in the North surrendered. Those are your blood and your country men. Last I heard, they were doing very well for themselves." He had said no more as they passed Lys by, maybe if she had time, she would stop by the headquarters and see what her cousins had done with themselves.

Lyanna stopped and looked to the northwest. She had made it across the Narrow Sea, not she had to get to the Targaryen girl before anyone else did. A merchant was scheduled to be going directly to Vaes Dothrak and she would just barter to go with him. _Soon,_ she thought _soon I'll be there and then I can find out what's really happening._

Someone from the crew had heard a rumor that her father had been taken prisoner. But why would King Robert imprison his friend. It made no sense and it had been hounding after her like a hunting dog. She shook her head to dismiss such thoughts, they would only distract her. A shout from a local tavern caught her attention just as a body was thrown through the front door.

Lyanna had to take a second look at the man now lying on the ground. _It can't be_ she thought with a hint of surprise and excitement. A woman in her mid 20's came barreling out of the tavern after him followed immediately by several men in a standard uniform. Black and blue armor, helmets and they were carrying a lot of weapons. The woman knelt next to the man and checked to make sure he was okay but looking back at the group.

"Fuck off Tazal, it was a fair bet and you know it. Don't be a little shit just because you aren't strong enough." The woman said. She was strong for her age, carrying two swords across her back. Her right cheek was scarred, and she had two claw marks going from forehead to her left cheek through her eye. Lyanna thought she looked fierce with them, they didn't detract from her looks but enhanced them with primal power.

"Really Tazal?" The man stated as he got to his feet "I said 10 gold dragons to the man who could put me on the ground with one punch. Not one throw through the front door. Now be a good man and pay up so this doesn't have to get ugly." He was Westerosi accent, dirty blonde hair and bread, carrying a sword and a small hand axe. There was no mistaking this man, a man she had met many times in her own childhood. Pulling up the hood of her cloak to cover her face and her sigil, making sure the girls would stay put, she walked up to the crowd.

"I'll take that bet," She shouted to get everyone's attention, she pulled out her coin purse before throwing them on the ground "I'll knock you back down."

The man laughed "See here Tazal, this girl has got more balls than you, you sure you're not Unsullied. Alright, little lady, lets-"she caught him midway through his speaking right in the jaw whilst he was unprepared. He wobbled back and forth for a moment and nobody knew if he was staying or falling. Finally he dropped to his knees so he could catch his breath. His female companion looked shocked at first and then gave a full bellied laugh at his misfortune, grabbing Lyanna's arm and hoisting it into the air.

"See here Tazal" the woman told him "this little girl did what you could not, now pay up and fuck off." The armored man growled in anger and threw his coin purse to the ground before walking away with the rest of his group. Lowering her hand, Lyanna bent down and offered her victim an arm to pull himself up. Grasping it tightly, she helped him up and rearranging his jaw he spoke to her.

"Seven hells, you hit like an anvil when a man is unprepared. At least tell me the name of the woman who made me see the stars." He didn't sound upset with her, if she remembered right, Asher was always one for a good fight, win or lose. She pulled down her hood and moved her cloak, showing her face and her sigil.

"To be fair Asher Forrester," he was shocked by her face "I'm probably the only person on this side of the world who knows about the horse clipping you in the jaw when you were younger, I see it's still a sensitive spot." She grinned at his slack jaw expression.

Asher Forrester could not believe Lyanna Stark was here of all the places of the world. He laughed and pulled her into a hug, swinging her around much to everyone's surprise, especially his companion. Putting her down, he waved over Beskha to come meet his early childhood friend. He couldn't stop smiling as he introduced them.

"Beskha, meet Lyanna Stark of Winterfell. Lyanna, meet Beskha, my closest companion and life saver ten times over." They smiled and nodded at each other. Lyanna could overhear Beskha mutter about how she'd saved his life a hundred times over in truth.

Lyanna whistled for her companions and watched with a smile as the three large direwolves came straight had them. Asher and Beskha were unprepared for them and almost reached for their weapons before Lyanna laughed at them and the girls stopped next to her. Lyanna stroked Shadow's fur as Asher and Beskha regained their composer.

"Don't worry, they are good girls, they only attack what I say to attack." She explained how she and her family had come into them. Beskha was unconvinced that they were anything other than freaks of nature, but Asher was there to reassure her, these were Direwolves. Lyanna bent down and spoke to all 3 wolves, telling them that Asher and Beskha were friends, and that they all protect their friends.

Beskha almost cried out when she felt fur beneath her fingers as one of the direwolves had somehow gotten next to her and was pushing her hand up so she would pet her. Lyanna laughed at the scene. "She must like you, or you reminder her of my younger sister. Nymeria is the wilder one of these three."

Asher wrapped his arms around both of his friend's shoulders and proceeded to walk them into the tavern he had been thrown out of. He wanted to get drunk and swap stories between the three of them. She was a small part of the life that he had been exiled from. All because his heart chose to fall in love with the wrong girl.

Lyanna would have very much like nothing more than to catch up with Asher and get to know Beskha a lot better, but she still had her mission to complete. Stopping just before the door, she pulled herself from Asher's arms and looked at him with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry Asher, but right now I have a mission to complete." He laughed at her.

"What kind of mission could you Lyanna Stark have half way across the world." Lyanna pulled out the scroll and showed him the seal. The Hand of the King seal was still placed on there. His laughter died pretty quick after that.

"What kind of fucked up mission would the Hand of the King have for you? Surely there was someone else over there that could handle this kind of thing?" He asked. Lyanna glared at him for a moment.

"Oh a woman can't handle a mission, is that it? Asher Forrester, I should beat the crap out of you right now for saying such a thing." Lyanna got right up into his face, she didn't know who would win, but she would give as well as she got.

"She's got a point Little Brother, you should listen to her, and obviously they are letting woman do a lot more in your homeland now." Beskha decided to weigh in on this conversation, making it a risky move to contradict either of them. He raised his hands in defeat and chose to live another day then fight every girl who was present, including the direwolves.

"Actually I am headed to Vaes Dothrak, I've been charged with warning the new Khaleesi Daenerys Targaryen that an assassination attempt is coming her way. King Robert wanted her dead when he found out that she married a Khal and became pregnant with his child. But father couldn't allow this to happen if he still wanted to retain his honor. I was just about to leave with a merchant when I heard the commotion. Unfortunately it sounds like my time is up." She hugged him quickly, she could already hear the merchant convoy shouting to get things going.

She shook hands with Beskha and was about to turn around so she could get to the convoy when a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She looked back and found the smirking face of Asher looking at her. He turned to Beskha "Well Beskha, how about it? We ever have the opportunity to save a Khaleesi, a Targaryen one at that." When she shook her head, he went on."What do you say we join this wolf pack and maybe we can get paid after we are done?" He was still so carefree with his life, he was quick to anger and would attack an enemy like a force of nature. But still, he was a man that just wanted to drink and fight and live merrily as long as he could.

"I couldn't ask you to get involved with this Asher. I may be killed as soon as I walk into the Dothraki camp carrying this letter. I don't even know what type of person she is, she may ask for my head just for being a Stark. My father did rebel against her family." She was about to go on when Beskha wrapped her arm around her and just shook her head.

"No use trying to talk Little Brother out of this little wolfgirl. Once he sets his mind to something, damn near impossible to change it. Best we can do is go along and make sure that he doesn't lose his head doing something foolish." Beskha explained to the newest addition of their group with a smile. "Believe me, keeping his head attach is a full time job." Asher gave a shout of irritation, which Beskha ignored "But he's right, we've never had the chance to save a Khaleesi and I hear they reward those who protect what's theirs very nicely. Come on, we will saddle up our horses and then we can beat the merchant convoy by 3 days." She was already pulling Lyanna in the direction of their horses.

Lyanna couldn't believe it _Well_ she thought _at least I'll have someone who can finally talk back to me._ She could hear Asher complaining that he wasn't that foolish and Beskha was quick to bring up Lys, which promptly shut Asher up. She would have to get the whole story later from Beskha. She imagined that they had some amazing stories to tell.

 **A/N: Alright, so now Asher and Beskha have joined the fray. I really hope I got them right. Asher wasn't serious unless he was in a fight, even then he still made jokes. Beskha tended to look after and follow Asher, like a big sister.** **Well be sure to review so I can know.**


	12. First Impressions

**A/N: So honestly, I got all my chores done and I'm super bored. So, I'm gonna write another chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

Lyanna laughed heartily as Beskha proceeded to explain how trying to kill a man who carried two double axes from lying on the ground was not the best way. Asher looked sheepish but laughed just as loud and he proceeded to give his own version of the story. His story being much more action packed and worthy of a Forrester.

Lyanna could not have asked for better traveling companion. Asher and Beskha told her all about their adventures since they had been together. The bond between them was undeniable. Beskha looked after Asher as if he was her little brother. Lyanna smiled at his luck, a world away and he still had family with him.

They had stopped at a small inn just south of Vaes Dothrak. The Dothraki would raid anyone who was camped on their land, realizing this would keep merchants away, the Dosh Khaleen set up inns for traveler who were coming to Vaes Dothrak. Lyanna was able to find out everything they would need to know before entering the city, such as packing their weapons. Her companions hadn't been happy about it, especially Asher with his axe, but had agreed that hiding the weapons was worth keeping your head.

The plan would be to split up and search for the young Targaryen, and then see if they could persuade her to meet with Lyanna. Hopefully, they could get in and out without any incident. They would each be taking a direwolf with them. While they weren't trained pets, all three wolves seemed to understand the situation they were in and she hoped they behaved.

She bid both of them goodnight, tired from riding for so long since before King's Landing. Tomorrow would be a long and tiring day at best and deadly at worst. She would need her rest and to keep a sharp eye and wit if she wanted to live long enough to get back to her family.

* * *

Lyanna had walked through the eastern marketplace for the last several hours. She had wandered around the stalls, seeing what wares they were 'trading' here. It had taken awhile but she finally thought she figured out the system in place. East and West marketplaces would trade with each other, if a Dothraki found something he liked, it would be gifted mostly.

Daenerys Targaryen, the new Khaleesi, had apparently not been in the marketplace for some time. Someone had threatened her while Khal Drogo had been present. It hadn't ended well for the stupid man. Lyanna stopped for a moment and sighed, she would find some lunch and then continue on for another couple of hours.

She chose to eat a small lunch of bread and a few strips of meat by a small creek that wound its way through the marketplace. Shadow sat next to her and leaned against her. People had kept a fair distance from them when they entered the marketplace, no one had seen a direwolf before. Luckily all three were still just a little larger than they should be. Lyanna guessed that they would almost be the size of a horse within a year. Beskha had looked at her like she'd grown two heads when Lyanna had expressed a desire to ride Shadow. Honestly, the woman had no sense of epic adventure, fighting and adventuring from one side of the world to the other was fine, and riding a direwolf was where she drew the line.

She handed Shadow the last few pieces of meat and threw what remained of her bread into the water for the ducks. She got up and brushed her hands off on her pants and began to walk away. Turning her head back to make sure Shadow was keeping up, she was just about to whistle when she collided with another body. Both had been unprepared for the collision and tried to grab onto something to steady them.

Going down in a tangle of limbs and clothes, Lyanna found herself knocked onto her back and her head struck the ground hard. Another body landed right on top of her, thankfully not very big, mostly a big girl or small woman. She tried to open her eyes, but the pain in her head stopped her for a moment. Shadow was off to the side, whining in distress over her mistress and it sounded like people were murmuring quietly as if something very bad had happened.

Lyanna felt dizzy and lightheaded, something that hadn't happened since she was barely a teenager. She peaked her eyes open and saw white. It reminded her of the summer snows that fell in Winterfell. Opening her eyes wider, she saw the face of a young woman looking up at her and in her dizzy state said something that sounded very stupid.

"Wow, your very pretty lady." _Yup_ Lyanna thought _I sound like a right idiot._ Two other ladies came over and helped the woman up. Lyanna grabbed the back of her head and rolled to the side to alleviate the ache in her back. She rolled over onto her knees before getting to her feet, albeit she was still swaying side to side from the headache. She closed her eyes again and tried to shake the last of the dizziness away.

Hearing a commotion, she saw a man heading for her, fairly young, tan skin and dark hair. A Dothraki man if she is not mistaken, unfortunately he seemed to be coming at her with violent intend if the whip in his hand was anything to go by. Shadow was about to pounce the man when Lyanna held up her hand to stop her and the blonde haired girl yelled at him.

They spoke in a language which she thought was Dothraki, but she couldn't be sure. The man didn't seem happy about being stopped but he listened to the woman. While the other two women who were with her seemed to be checking her over to make sure she wasn't hurt. Lyanna finally got enough of a hold on herself and bowed before the woman.

"I am so very sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." She could not believe she had made that much of a fool of herself. She could actually picture her twin laughing his ass off at watching her take a fall like that.

"Don't worry, it's quite alright. I was also looking the other way. You're from Westeros correct, from my home country?" She spoke with a quiet but kind voice. Lyanna noticed that she had a gentle way about her. The Dothraki man with her again pointed at Lyanna and said something to the young lady. She again replied to him and waved him off a little ways. Shadow had taken to sniffing at the lady's handmaidens and then the lady herself.

"Shadow," she called the direwolf over "leave the poor lady alone, we have done enough damage for one day." But Shadow was undeterred and rubbed up against her, which she was rewarded with a laugh and a scratch on her head. The wolf had absolutely no shame in the attention she was getting. Tongue hanging out the side of her mouth and grinning like mad.

One of her handmaidens started to talk to her and Lyanna couldn't understand most of what they were saying. However, once the word 'Khaleesi' was mentioned, Lyanna perked up and looked more closely at the woman she had bumped into. The silver/white hair was said to be a common Targaryen trait, while this girl didn't have purple irises, she had to be the only one here. She was about to ask her what her name was when a deep voice called out.

"Khaleesi, stay away from her, I don't know if she can be trusted." Lyanna turned and found an older man coming towards the both of them. He was an older man and she could already tell he was from the Westeros like her, his accent even sounded northern. Luckily, weapons weren't allowed in Vaes Dothrak or she was sure he might cut her down. Lyanna backed away and raised her arms up to the man to show she meant no harm.

"I meant no offense, I promise, I was just looking for someone and got distracted. I'm on a mission to find Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen." That only seemed to rile the man up more as he started to speak to the Dothraki man quickly, who quickly was unwinding his whip. Things weren't going well so far, luckily the kind lady was just as confused.

"Lyanna, we couldn't find a single fucking thing in the maze. I hope you had a better time." A voice called out behind her and everyone present turned to watch as Asher and Beskha along with Lady and Nymeria came walking into the area and took in the situation. Even without their weapons they were still prepared to fight. When everyone started to tense up, so did all three wolves, hairs raising and snarling at the men.

Lyanna placed herself between her friends and the new group of people, trying desperately to calm everyone down. Both sides seemed unable to back down from the other, luckily everyone seemed to listen when Daenerys came to her rescue. Taking a place alongside Lyanna, she spoke to everyone in that same caring and patient tone.

"Everyone, let's all just calm down and talk this out. I'm sure there is a perfectly reasonable answer to all of this. Now," she turned and looked at Lyanna directly "would you care to explain why you are looking for me and why Ser Jorah wants to have you thrown from the city this very moment?" Lyanna could tell by the undertone, she wanted answers or Ser Jorah would have his way and maybe more.

"My name is Lyanna Stark of Winterfell, my companions are Asher Forrester of Ironrath and Beskha the Basilisk of Essos. I have been charged by the Hand of the King to deliver a message to you." Lyanna could see the rage in her eyes as the 'King' was mentioned but bit her tongue and nodded for Lyanna to continue. Reaching into her pocket, slowly after Ser Jorah warned her, she pulled out the scroll her father had given to her and presented it to Daenerys.

Daenerys stared at the parchment for a moment before nodding to Ser Jorah to take it. Looking at the seal, he confirmed its origin and opened it. Daenerys waited a moment before looking to him for answers. Lyanna looked over at Asher and Beskha and nodded at them to relax, hopefully everything would be alright.

"Well Ser Jorah, what does the Usurper want me to hear?" Daenerys asked with barely concealed rage.

"Actually, this isn't from the Usurper Robert Baratheon, but his Hand Eddard Stark. It says that the girl before us is his eldest daughter and that sending her here to you should be proof enough of his desire to not see you die by assassination. He wishes no harm to befall you so long as you don't try to reclaim the Iron Throne. He goes on asking that we don't hurt his daughter. The stamp is House Stark's sigil, so I'm inclined to believe he wrote this. Although I can't really say how truthful it is." Lyanna turned with rage on the man.

"My father is a man of honor, he would never stoop so low as to lie, especially to a woman who he wants to live. But I suppose a law breaker like you wouldn't know anything about that. I know of you Ser Jorah Mormont. You knew it was against the law and still you sold those men. My father was obligated to punish you." Before Jorah could reply, Daenerys silenced them both with a word.

"Enough," she spoke out "Ser Jorah would you say that what she said is true, that this Eddard Stark is an honorable man? Can we trust what he has written here, especially with his daughter right in front of me?" Jorah had a thoughtful look on his face before he nodded.

"As much as I dislike Lord Stark, he has been an honorable man for as long as I've known him. I remember when it was announced that Lady Stark had given birth to twins and this girl is the right age for her to be that girl." While he didn't like that she was there, he would tolerate Lyanna's presence for as long as his Khaleesi desired.

Looking back at Lyanna, Daenerys weighed her options. Imprisoning the girl or worse would be sending the Seven Kingdom's an open invitation for war. Sending her away would be easiest but the girl may refuse and continue her duty until she felt her father would want her to stop. She was about to ask the girl what she intended to do when Lyanna suddenly grabbed her and pulled her to the ground, covering her with her body. Daenerys saw a several flashes of silver in the air, a scream followed and then blood splashed on the ground in front of her. A hard thumb on the back of her head and darkness claimed Daenerys.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that's my first cliffhanger. I decided to change the assassination attempt. I'm assuming that Varys wouldn't put all his plans on one Wine merchant who may or may not ever see Daenerys. That would be foolish as the attempt might never happen. Not a lot of Asher and Beskha, I still hope I am doing okay with pretty much everyone's personality. I really don't want anyone acting OOC. Please review, it's the only way I know if I need to change something. Till next time.**


	13. A Promise and an Offer

**A/N: So I'm really trying hard to figure out what I'm going to do with Lyanna concerning season two, the trek through the Red Waste and then Qarth were what Daenerys was doing all of season 2. Can't see how Lyanna, Asher, Beskha or the wolves would be much help there. I am taking suggestions at the moment.**

* * *

When Daenerys awoke, she could hear angry but quiet voices around her. Drogo wasn't supposed to be back until later this evening so the deeper voice must have been Ser Jorah but the lighter female voice wasn't familiar to her. Her head ached terribly but she pushed through and opened her eyes. Ser Jorah was off to the side arguing quietly with that dark haired girl from before. _Lyanna,_ she thought _yes Lyanna Stark_. The Stark girl had her shoulder bandaged and didn't seem deterred as she stood toe to toe with Ser Jorah. Her companions were off drinking by the fire quietly watching the two fighting.

She moaned as she sat up and turned to everyone, looking down at her stomach to make sure everything was ok before turning to everyone else. Jorah and Lyanna stopped arguing and looked at her. Ser Jorah looked relieved as did Lyanna but her expression was softer with something else before she smiled at Daenerys.

"Glad you didn't make my trip a wasted effort princess. It would have been disappointing just to get here then travel all the way back to tell my father I failed on my first day." Turning to show her damaged shoulder "I hope you appreciate the fact that I got stabbed for you." Beskha had snuck up behind Lyanna and punched said shoulder gently which sent Lyanna grabbing it and groaning.

"Aw come on you big baby, let's leave the nice lady alone for a minute so she can collect herself." Beskha pulled her away and over to Asher, setting her down and making sure she had food in one hand and something to drink in the other. "Why is it that whenever you people from 'The North' come around, I end up having to save you from other people trying to kill you. I swear I must be going soft from having Asher around for so long." Lyanna stuck her tongue out at her when her back was turned and quickly looked away when Beskha turned back to her.

Daenerys smiled at the childlike attitude of the Stark girl, there was something about her that Daenerys could not get out of her head. Turning to Ser Jorah she asked what had happened when she lost consciousness. Jorah had also been watching the Stark girl but more because he didn't trust her. Turning to his Khaleesi he spoke to her.

"It seems Lyanna Stark saved your life by pulling you down and covering you with her body. The knife that injured her was meant for your head if not for her quick thinking. There were four assassins that attacked, luckily we had the help of her companions in dispatching them and we even managed to take one alive." He said gesturing to a man tied a post that looked severely beaten.

Offering her hand to Ser Jorah, he helped her to her feet and walked over to the three quick growing friends. Asher was congratulating Lyanna on finally having a wound worthy of being called a battle scar. Lyanna took a swipe at him with her good arm but was blocked by Beskha who knocked both of them upside their heads. Lyanna may have brought the wolf pack, but Beskha appeared to be Alpha.

"Well Lady Stark," Daenerys addressed her when she looked up "it seems like I owe you my life."

Lyanna took a moment and then smiled "Just doing my duty Khaleesi. Although next time, I'm going to push you out of the way instead of covering you. I don't want to get injured everything time you get attacked."

The honesty in Lyanna's words shocked Daenerys more than the words themselves. It was rare when someone spoke honestly to her. Her brother had lied mostly about everything he knew, all the lords she had knew growing up. People didn't want her to know the truth of most things. To find someone who wasn't trying to hide something from her was rare. It left a warm feeling in her chest.

Khal Drogo marched into the tent and saw Daenerys alive and well. He stopped at the captive man and stared hard at him for a second before almost running to her. After words, he turned to Jorah and spoke to him. Turning to look at Lyanna, he stopped. Noticing the bandaged shoulder, her companions who were quiet and the wolves, he smiled greatly and laughed at her. He spoke to her in his native tongue and Daenerys translated for them.

"He says you would have made a fine Khaleesi had he not fallen for the Moon of his Life. And that because of the service you did to her, you are now under his protection." Lyanna chose to take that compliment in silence and simply nodded to the man. He moved off before speaking again, this time to everyone gathered. He told them how he would give his son a gift as well. As Lyanna listened to his words, Ser Jorah moved over and kindly translated what he was saying.

With every passing word, Lyanna became more distressed over what had happened. What Khal Drogo was swearing to do to her homeland was beyond anything she had ever heard of. He was threatening her people, the people her family had served as protectors for the last several thousand years. To tear down what little weirwood trees were left in the North and burn them. To kill the men who provided for their family, to rape the woman who watched over the home, and to sell the children as slaves.

The anger in Asher and the rage in Beskha's faces told Lyanna that they were in agreement with her. The Khalasar couldn't be allowed to burn its way across Westeros. Her face morphed into a scowl as she realized that this man standing across the fire pit from her could be her enemy one day. And Daenerys as his Khaleesi would be just as accountable if she allowed and followed her husband in this course of action.

She waited until Khal Drogo had finished and called for a feast before they would ride in the morning. He would be marching to war. Lyanna nodded to her companions and slipped out around all of the gathered Dothraki and into the night air. It was a warm night, and Lyanna was not use to it at all, not like home. _Home_ she thought, how long had it been since she had been home. Months since she had seen Winterfell, the summer snows. She missed it all.

She was still thinking of home when someone came up beside her and spoke.

"You left rather quickly, is everything okay Lady Stark?" Daenerys asked her. She looked at the Stark girl and could see the longing in her face and earlier she had been angry while her husband had made his promise to her and her unborn son. She wanted to make sure her savior was alright.

"I was just thinking of home. It feels like so long since I've been home. I just had to come outside to get some air and figure out my next move. I was charged to warn you about the assassination attempts and I have. And now I guess being on the move will protect you more." Lyanna voice was soft as she started, but got increasingly hard as she finished. Daenerys looked confusedly at her and motioned for her to continue.

"You seem like a nice person and I wish you all the luck in motherhood. But," Lyanna turned and bore her eyes into Daenerys "your husband just threatened my home, he threatened my family, the people who we have protected for thousands of years. If Khal Drogo marches one step into the North with any ill intent, he becomes my enemy. I will not see my home or its people desecrated in any matter. I am a Stark of Winterfell, our words are Winter is Coming. You can choose to fight it and die in the snow, or you can learn to survive it, either way that is the way of the North and nobody can change it."

Lyanna spun on her heels and walked back to the small tent that she shared with Asher and Beskha. She didn't want to see the look of hurt that had started to form on Daenerys face. She barely knew the girl and already she cared about her. Lyanna didn't want her as an enemy, but her people came first when they were being threatened like this.

Daenerys was shocked into silence as the dream from several weeks ago came rushing back. Lyanna Stark was the wolf that had come to the dragon. Their eyes had the same fierceness, the same discontent about a dragon. It would do the same thing it had always done, protect its pack and survive. Watching Lyanna walk away, Daenerys stopped from calling out to her. She was shaken and tired from earlier today. Tomorrow she would ride with her husband and the Khalasar towards her homeland.

* * *

Entering the tent, Lyanna found Asher and Beskha already there packing up. Asher was confused by Beskha who seemed to be a huge hurry. Looking to Lyanna, Asher just shrugged his shoulders and continued to pack.

"What's the big hurry Beskha? Have you forgotten some important engagement?" Lyanna asked jokingly. The smile died on her lips moments later when Beskha turned with an anger growl directed at her. In truth, Beskha scared her almost as much as her mother, granted, had Lyanna known Beskha that long, she would be in the lead. For now, she held her arms up in surrender and pointedly ignored Asher's smirking face.

"Don't play games with me little wolf. Did you not hear what that man said, his entire Khalasar will be marching towards Westeros. That means he will be raiding and raping from here to the Free Cities, killing and taking as many slaves as possible to buy the ships he needs to get across the Narrow Sea. And I refuse to be a part of that, you two can do what you want but I'm getting out of here." Just as quickly as she had rounded on her Beskha turned back around and packed some more.

"I understand, that man just promised to destroy my home and make slaves of my people." She stopped when Beskha gave her a snort of disapproval and a cynical laugh. Lyanna gave her a questioning look and didn't continue until Beskha finally stopped and turned to her again.

"Why would you care about your people? At the first sign of trouble, you lords of Westeros send the peasants off to die and hide in your castles. You use your power as Lords and Kings to control those under you for your own selfish reasons. Your people, ha, I'd bet you never even spent time among those people."

Lyanna waited patiently until Beskha had run out of breath from her rant. The air was thick with tension. Asher was actually worried as he looked back and forth between both women. Beskha had seen plenty of worst that the world had to offer and was partly right, most Lords and Kings were like that. But Lyanna was of House Stark, a fair and just House that had stood longer than Baratheon or even Targaryen. They had saved the realm in the Long Night and again when they build The Wall some 8,000 years ago.

Lyanna was on the edge of attacking the warrior woman in front of her, she didn't care if she was injured, or that Beskha would probably beat her from end of the city to the other without much trouble. Lyanna was proud of being a Stark of Winterfell. For someone to say those words to her while she was within earshot was asking for trouble.

"Tomorrow, I am riding ahead of the Khalasar and heading to Meereen. You both are welcomed to join me. Asher, for your help in getting me this far and in helping stop the assassination attempt, I shall explain it to my father, Eddard Stark Hand of the King and ask him to lift your banishment. Beskha, for your intervention, I can offer you a fair sum of gold and personally I invite you into my home so that you may see how House Stark rules the North." Lyanna spoke quietly and through her teeth. Of all the things she had had to do, this was one of the hardest.

She turned and walked off to her own side of the tent, intent on packing what little things she had out. Tomorrow, she would be heading home, with open arms and dire news. She only hoped she wouldn't find Daenerys on the opposite side of the battlefield next time they met.

* * *

 **A/N: So a lot of people are asking if this will be Dany/OC pairing. If it does become that, it will be an odd pairing, mostly because it may be several months before they see each other at times. I'd be really happy to do that, so let me know. Review and let me hear some feedback.**

 **P.S. To Realakru, thanks everyone, you girls rock!**


	14. A Pirate's Life for Me?

**A/N: So its official, Lyanna and Daenerys will not be together for the Red Sea or Qarth. I do plan to have them meet back up before Dany gets to Astapor. Which means I have just of a year's worth of story for Lyanna.**

* * *

Lyanna and her companions awoke early the next morning, intent on putting as much distance between themselves and the horde as possible. Luckily, Khal Drogo wouldn't be leading his horde out until later on in the day. They would make for Meereen through the Khyzai Pass. A gift had been given from Ser Jorah Mormont, a gift of a bag of gold. He had said that it would ensure they made it back to Westeros, Lyanna could tell that he wanted them and her away from the Khaleesi.

With the new gold, they would have enough to book passage from Meereen to Volantis and then back to the Kings Landing. They left the tent and quickly saddled the horses. She looked around at Vaes Dothrak, it wasn't a bad way of life, it just wasn't right for her. The strong should defend the weak, it was the way her family had run the North since the beginning. Never before had there been a Stark tyrant.

They were just about to leave the city proper when Lyanna heard a shout coming from the behind her. Turning around she saw Daenerys trying to catch up to her. She smiled and motioned for Asher and Beskha to keep going knowing she would be catching up soon. She waited for Daenerys to come to her, Shadow left her side and greeted the Targaryen with a happy bark and rubbed her leg before coming back to her mistress.

"You know you don't have to leave, I could use you for when we get to Westeros. It doesn't seem right that you come into my life just to walk right back out again." Daenerys told her with a frown on her face. She couldn't explain it, but she didn't want the Stark girl to leave so quickly or even at all. She wanted to talk with her more, to learn more about her. Lyanna had challenged a part of herself, to be better than what was expected of her.

Lyanna looked at Daenerys with some sympathy. "Don't worry, I'm sure this won't be the last time we will ever see each other. Especially with you coming to my homeland here soon enough." The frown didn't leave Daenerys' face when she stopped. She motioned for the girl to come closer, looking around to make sure nobody was looking.

Holding out her belt with one hand, she pulled a very small knife and quickly cut the stitches that bound her direwolf patch. Making sure to not rip the piece of fabric, she put away the knife quickly. Looking at the piece of cloth for a few seconds, she held it out to Daenerys. The Targaryen girl took the cloth and looked at the needlework closer, tracing her fingers over the wolf.

"That" Lyanna told her "is my House Sigil, the Direwolf. You can have it for now. Just look at it and then you can remember me." She quickly gave the girl a quick hug and then got up onto her horse. Looking down at her Lyanna said "However, I'll be expecting that back when I see you next time." She gave her a smile and then rode out to catch up with her friends.

* * *

The ride south and through the pass was a fairly quick affair. Apparently word of Drogo's protection had spread like wild fire. Nobody else seemed to bother them as they went on their own way. And the journey though quick was also surprisingly pleasant.

While both women had been quiet and terse with each other, a dialog had opened and at first it was only a couple of questions. But soon, they were talking animatedly about how life in the North was different then cities across the Narrow Sea. Beskha, while not holding the same distain about it, still wasn't fully convince that the North was that different. Lyanna looked at Beskha, while she wouldn't admit it, some small part of her was a scholar. She didn't always question things, preferring to look at something and proceed to take care in the quickest way.

The night before they would be in Meereen, Beskha looked at her and Asher both with serious eyes.

"I don't want to stay in Meereen any longer than we have to alright? And no," She cut off Lyanna just as questions were about to be asked "you don't get to ask why. I have gone along with you for long enough and I have asked nothing in return. We get into Meereen and we go straight to the docks, and set sail as soon as possible."

Lyanna looked at Beskha and nodded her head, she would defer to the older woman's judgment in the matter. And while she didn't know everything about the woman, Asher himself had said that she kept secrets from him. If Beskha wanted to spend as little time in Meereen as possible, then she would have it. While Beskha might not feel the same way about her, Lyanna considered her a friend.

"Alright then, tomorrow we get to Meereen, get to the dock and find the first ship headed west. And then," She walked behind them and threw an arm around each of them "maybe we should take over and become pirates."

Asher laughed loudly "What the fuck would you know about pirating, first merchant ship you attacked would probably be let go with a sincere apology. Lyanna Stark the Pirate, HA, not in a thousand years could you succeed. Stick to protecting Khaleesi and making friends. At least you're somewhat good at that, when you're not getting injured that is." He laughed again and even Beskha chuckled and nodded in agreement with him.

Lyanna pouted at the two, backing away and trying not to scratch at the wound on her arm. It hadn't been that bad, Beskha had called it a flea bite when compared to her wounds. Grumbling all the way back to her side of the camp, she scratched Shadow's head, at least her closest friend couldn't make fun of her. She laid back and closed her eyes, thinking back to her home, probably still having snow flurries. Snow led to white and white led her right back to the girl from a few days ago. Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, she would be one to watch in the future.

* * *

True to her word, Lyanna didn't protest when Beskha almost barreled her way through the crowd to get to the docks. Letting her take the lead in this city, Beskha got them to the docks in what Lyanna was sure was record time. People were staring at them, but she guessed none had seen a direwolf before, let alone three of them. Beskha, well to say she was pissed off would be an understatement when she could not a captain to set sail today. Fortunately, with the money from Ser Jorah, they were able to find someone who would set sail in the morning.

First south to New Ghis and then east around Old Valyria so they wouldn't be caught in The Smoking Sea. While travel was relatively safe, nobody wanted to be that close to those touched with grayscale. Lyanna had never seen it before but the stories were enough to convince her that it was a horrible way to die.

Beskha was so determined to not stay in Meereen that she had the pushed for the captain to let them sleep on the ship. The captain didn't like being pushed into it but he relented, showing them to the cabin they would all be staying in. It would be a tight fit between all three of them plus the direwolves. Pulling a map from her pack, Lyanna planned her next move.

First, she would have to get to King's Landing to find out what had happened to her father. She was a month behind on all of her news. Secondly, she would head home, it felt like eternity since she had been in Winterfell. If her father allowed Asher back, then she would also travel back to Ironrath with him. If only to tell Lord Forrester how his son had helped. One thing she really wanted to do was take Beskha to The Wall. The look on her face would be priceless. She went to bed thinking about it with a smile.

The ship set sail at dawn and made great time going south. They sailed out of Slaver's Bay and down into The Gulf of Grief. They were not on a large ship and so they had no room for a proper spar to relieve their boredom. And Lyanna didn't want to push anything onto her that Beskha didn't want. Plus, she didn't feel like trying her luck in the Braavosi Knife game that Asher started.

Leaving the port of New Ghis, Lyanna noticed first that the sailors were more agitated than usual. By midday she knew why, dark clouds directly in front of the ship exactly where they were headed. The captain was upset but they continued course, she guessed that somebody would not be happy if he didn't get there in time.

Shadow and the other two direwolves were becoming increasingly agitated as the waters got rougher and the wind started to howl. The captain had ordered them back to the cabin to wait out the storm, none of their party knowing how to sail in this kind of weather. Lyanna was only glad that none of them seemed to get seasick, which in her books was a huge plus. However when someone started screaming for help from above deck, all three jumped up to go help.

Coming onto the main deck, Lyanna saw that it was worse than what she had thought possible. Rain came down in sheets so thick she couldn't see more than 10 feet in front of her. She could hear the captain calling orders trying to keep the ship going down. Lightning streaked across the sky and she could see everything on the ship. Asher and Beskha were already across the ship, helping out with what little they knew regarding sailing.

A scream from her left brought her back to the present. Turning she saw a young boy, maybe 12 or 13, a sailor's apprentice maybe. He was trying to tie off a piece rope from the mast but it was too slippery. He had already slipped once, when another wave crashed against the side of the ship, he started falling again, this time against the railing. Lyanna slipped her way to the young lad as quickly as she could.

Reaching out and grabbing the boy by his shirt before he went too far over the railing. He was shaken from the experience and quickly checked his safety line. She helped him tie off the line as quickly as they could and at first it would seem like they would make it. Until a loud crack was heard even over the wind, sparks showered them for a second before the topmast was falling down after having been struck by lightning.

Asher and Beskha hurried along and made sure everything was going okay, following what instructions the older sailors had to offer. A cry went up when the storm seemed to slowly be abating. An alarm went out just afterwards, Asher and Beskha thought they could hear the wolves howling painfully. Looking over to where the sailors were pointing, a safety line was cut and hanging over the side of a broken section of railing. The pool of blood just before the open void didn't bode well for whoever had been standing there.

Eyes wide, Asher and Beskha looked at each other and realized they couldn't find Lyanna.

* * *

 **A/N: First off, I'm sorry this took me so long, work has been kicking my butt this week. I'm gonna try to get another chapter out while I have my days off. Secondly, this chapter was hard and I have mixed feelings about it. Please review.**


	15. All Around the World

**A/N: So I hope everyone is still likes what I'm doing here. If your looking for a good song, I'd try Feel Invincible by Skillet. So onward.**

* * *

 _In King's Landing_

Cersei smirked to herself as she sipped from her wine glass. While having her 'little' brother here in the capital serving in her father's stead was….problematic. It would not hinder her plans in making sure Joffery's reign would be long. Only the little things seemed to be getting in her way.

While they had Sansa the little dove, Arya had managed to slip away sometime since her father's arrest. It wasn't the littlest Stark that worried her, she was young and didn't know anything south of the North. However, Lyanna Stark worried her more than she thought. She had been gone since before Joffery's rise.

When asked, all Sansa had said was that she had ridden out for a hunting trip and would be gone for several weeks, but no one could remember her riding out of the city with the wolves in tow. The girl was resourceful and knew how to survive on her own if she was required to. Once she heard what had happened to her father, she could ride for the North and nobody could stop her.

She still wondered about her, while she shared a name with a woman Cersei competed with her entire marriage to Robert, she had her own fire in her. Cersei was pulled from her thoughts when her brother asked if they had any other business. Varys cleared his throat before pulling out a scroll and unrolling it.

"My birds have finally brought me whispers of Lyanna Stark." Everyone seemed to perk up as that bit of knowledge, the girl had snuck out from under the eyes of several spies. "While, it is out of date, she was last seen in the company of two sellswords and her direwolves across the Narrow Sea."

"The Narrow Sea? How and why would she be there of all places?" Lord Baelish asked Varys.

"Apparently, she made it all the way to Vaes Dothrak, the Dothraki capital, and foiled an attempt on the Targaryen girl. Unfortunately, it seems that in failing to kill the girl, we have accelerated the Dothraki into moving this way. And now again, Lyanna and her companions have disappeared, they left before the Horde began to move." Varys told them quietly. The girl had known of their plans and moved to stop them. That was most disturbing.

Tyrion sat up a bit more. "It was stupid move trying to assassinate the girl, all it would have accomplished is to enrage the Dothraki more than they already are. Now we have another army coming our way. Any idea where the Stark girl could be going?" Varys shook his head in the negative. He would have to keep an eye out for her, both as an enemy and potential ally. Lyanna Stark seemed to have the rare talent to disappear.

* * *

 _In the North_

Robb looked at his mother with sad but unrelenting eyes. He needed her to go south to convince Renly to ally with him so he could defeat the Lannisters and have the North. But he couldn't trust any other lord with this, not while he had his mother there.

"You want to leave Sansa in the Queen's clutches. And Arya, I haven't heard a word about Arya. Not to mention Lyanna has been missing since before they arrested your father. Where do you think they are?" Catelyn Stark missed all her children. She hadn't seen most of them in months. It seemed cruel that of all 6 children the Gods had granted her, she could only be with one of them.

Robb took a moment to look at his mother before his mind turned to his twin. They had been connected since birth, but last night he had felt something terrible with that connection. He loved his sister, but he couldn't focus on what may have happened to her while he was trying to avenge his father. Once everything was settled, he could find out what happened to his sister.

* * *

 _Volantis, 3 days later_

Asher and Beskha walked off the dock in Volantis, a day later than what was planned. Asher had nearly split the captain from balls to brains when he just wanted to continue on. With the threat of two sellswords and three direwolves, he agreed to search for one day. Later that day they found what was left of the apprentice in the water, whatever the sharks left for them that was. They plucked it out and wrapped it in cloth and chain, before burying it at sea later. When asked if she could have washed up on the shores of Old Valyria, the captain replied that she was already dead then.

Old Valyria had become the place where the world sent those with grayscale. Even if she was alive, the moment someone had touched her while on that island, she would contract it and then she would die. By midday, they were beginning to lose hope and when the captain ordered his men to resume course, Asher and Beskha retired for the night without a word.

Shadow and her sisters were even worse, they seemed to be lost in their own grief. Keeping to themselves most of the time now, never straying far from each other. Asher didn't know what they would do now that Lyanna was gone. His mind stopped there, Lyanna was gone. He would owe it to her family to write to them and tell them what happened. But first he would have to figure out what he and Beskha would be doing.

Looking over at her, the direwolves right next to her, they weren't tamed animals or pets, but they didn't want to leave yet. He walked over to her, and then they turned to find some form of transportation. As they were walking he turned to her.

"What do you think?" It was a simple question, one that he had been asking himself ever since they resumed the journey. Rarely had Asher thought of his future or what he wanted to do with it. He wasn't thinking of his future when he fell in love with Gwyn Whitehill, his family's rivals. He didn't worry when his father exiled him to Essos.

Lyanna had found him a nice reprieve from his present when she came walking into their lives. She had a plan of what she needed to do, when she needed to do it and what she was going to do afterwards. She was always thinking about the future and Asher could admit he was a little jealous. Now he was thinking of his future, and what that would entail. Maybe he would return home, or at least write to the rest of his family, he tried to keep in touch with his sister Mira while she was in Highgarden.

"I don't know little brother, I really don't know. I say tonight we find a tavern and drink away this last couple of days. We mourn our loss and then tomorrow we figure out some way to keep going. While I didn't like her right away, I'll admit she grew on me. She was exactly of I have pictured a little sister, annoying and wouldn't leave me alone even when threatened. And the little shit left us with her direwolves." Beskha was not a sentimental person by nature, but Lyanna had clawed her way into her heart against Beskha's will.

Turning in the direction of a well known tavern on the outskirts of town, she motioned for Asher and the wolves to follow. She planned to get very drunk this evening, maybe find some cute little thing to pull into her bed and forget all the pain this world seemed to keep throwing at her. Asher would follow her right into the place, drink and forget.

The next morning, Beskha got up and got dressed to prepare for the day. She had to kick Asher to get him fully awake, twice. When he finally met her downstairs, he was still trying to wake up. Sitting down at an empty table, they got breakfast coming and Beskha ordered pieces of meat for the wolves. They had been quiet during the night and Beskha expected them to be gone when she awoke. But there they were, waiting for her to get up and continue on.

Looking down at them was a reminder of the girl they lost. Shadow looked up at the scarred woman and blinked at her. Asher and Beskha had been fighting for themselves for as long as they had been together, sure they would protect the occasional merchant convoy when things were slow. But never was it for someone else. Thinking back on the girl who had brought these wolves with her, she realized that that was all Lyanna ever fought for. She fought for others, for her family, for her friends, for Daenerys. Hell, she had even fought and probably died for that apprentice.

The food came and Beskha made sure to feed Shadow, Nymeria, and Lady first before eating her own. _Perhaps,_ she thought _perhaps it's time to fight for something other than ourselves. Something bigger than ourselves. I would go to the ends of the earth for Asher, and he would for me._ She shook Asher awake so he could eat his breakfast before devouring her own with gusto.

"Hurry up Asher, we need to get horses and get moving. I don't want to lose any light we have left. Plus, we have a long way to go." She told him between bites. He looked at her like she had grown a second head. Eating with just as much gusto, he batted away the last remnants of sleep.

"What's the plan, Beskha? You do have one right?" He asked her. Never before had he seen this much drive in Beskha when it didn't concern gold or fighting for her life. Whatever she had decided, she was going to see through until she was finished and not a minute before.

"First, we need to write a message to her home in Winterfell, they deserve to know what happened to her. Second, we are going to need horses. And finally, we are heading back east as quickly as we can." She told him as she finished off her breakfast and rose to go collect what little they had left with them. Asher followed behind almost as quickly.

"East?" He asked "But we just came from the east. What could we possibly have to do there?" It just didn't make any sense to him. Beskha stopped and looked Asher right in the eye.

"We, Little Brother, are going to go and protect Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen. Because that is what Lyanna Stark would want us to do. Maybe she can get us back to Westeros and I can see The North for myself. See if the little wolf was telling the truth about it, because that Little Brother, is something I very much want to see one day."She knew this must sound crazy coming from her, but this is what she was going to do with her life. She gave one last thought of remembrance to Lyanna and then she moved on with her life, direwolves right at her heels.

* * *

 _Red Wastes_

Daenerys Stormborn was tired and thirsty beyond measure. She had sent riders out to see how much farther they had to go. Hopefully one would come back soon and give them good news. She looked up at the sky and saw the red comet streaking across the sky. There were many rumors floating around about its meaning.

One such rumor was that it represented a loss of someone good in the world. Someone who the Gods would mourn their passing. She had been holding a piece of cloth when she had heard and had immediately clenched it harder. Looking down at the patch of cloth brought the image of a direwolf to her eyes.

She had mourned Drogo with pain in her heart, but thinking of the lost of that dark haired girl who had saved her life was a different kind of pain. She didn't know if this kind of pain would ever leave her. Even now, she could picture her smile, the way her hair blew in the wind. Her grief of Lyanna on top of Drogo and her child was a crushing weight that she didn't know if she could bear.

For now, she would continue on because she was all her people had now. She had to be strong for them. Once they were safe, then she would find a place, somewhere where nobody would see her and she would mourn Lyanna, more fiercely than she would have expected to.

* * *

 _Unknown_

It was a beautiful day along the beach. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and a gentle breeze blew against the water and trees. It would be anyone's definition of paradise, untouched by men for years. The occasional pirate would sometimes use this island to store goods, but times had gotten bad for these pirates.

The only thing that marred this natural beauty was the trail of blood running into the ocean. It tracked back to a body that had washed up on shore during the storm and hadn't moved since. The blood came from wound along the side of the body's head. With a jerk and a gasp, Lyanna opened her eyes and breathed deeply, forcing her way back into the world of the living.

* * *

 **A/N: So I'm pretty sure nobody was fooled, but I had to try. Side note, I barely hear from any of you guys, so please review. Us authors like that, it lets us know we are doing good.**


	16. The First Day is the Hardest

**A/N: Quick thing, if anyone knows where I can find a good place to learn Trigedasleng (Grounder Language from The 100) please let me know.**

* * *

20 minutes after opening her eyes, Lyanna was still coughing trying to get her breathing under control. When she looked around all she could see was beach and trees. Her head hurt like no other, she was weak, thirsty, and definitely hungry. As gently as possible, she patted herself down thanking whatever god or gods were listening that nothing was broken. She managed to find a water skin, cursing when she found it empty.

Continuing her search, she found a small knife that Asher had let her borrow to whittle while she was bored on the ship. So use to its weight she almost forgot about her sword on her back. Luckily it was Valyrian Steel and was very hard to maim or break, let alone dull. She'd left her small pack that contained her extra clothes and small things in the room aboard the ship. All she had was a small knife, water skin, her sword and what clothes she had on.

First, she needed water or else she was going to die of thirst, then food, fish if nothing else. Wiping her forehead she noticed she was sweating, it was much hotter here then her home, she would need water sooner rather than later. Looking around at all the beach she sighed before venturing into the tropical forest.

* * *

Stumbling through the woods, Lyanna felt like she had gotten nowhere in hours. Her head was still throbbing, her eyes kept drifting close and it was getting harder to open them back up. When her vision started to get blurry, she had to keep one arm in front of her so she didn't run into anything, but now that was getting too hard.

Making her way to the nearest tree, she leaned back against it and taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. _I'll only stay here a moment_ she thought. She had almost fallen off to sleep, when her eyes opened in silent shock. The forest was dead silent, and it wasn't her presence that had caused it. There was a predator nearby and it was most likely hunting her.

Lyanna knew she was too weak to make a stand, to show that she would be worth more trouble than the meal she would provide. Running was also out, in part to her weakness and it may only compel the beast to chase her. She would need to work fast as her panic-induced strength would only last so long. While she didn't have the strength draw her sword, she pulled the small knife out and slowly looked around.

She hated not knowing this part of the world, who knew what was hunting her. Was it serpentine? Shadowcat? Some other thing that nobody knew of? She heard a twig snap off to her right from a small distance. Looking over all she saw was foliage, but something was out there. She had to be careful holding the knife in her hand while she wiped her brow again. With her vision somewhat cleared she was able to see the beast.

It was scaled but walked on four legs, like the lizards Maester Luwin had spoken of that lived in Dorne. Its tongue slipped out and traveled longer than she thought possible. Looking right at her, it put one foot in front of the other in a slow and lazy manner. It was bigger than she thought possible, larger than a normal dog. Lyanna realized it was stalking her slowly, waiting for her to make a mistake before lashing out.

Lyanna slowly backed up one foot at a time. She couldn't survive a charge from this creature, but both hers and the creatures plan would depend on who could strike at the most opportune moment. One slip and she would be dead. Probably eaten, until she was just bones and refuse lost and forgotten until she turned to dust.

When she heard another snap of a branch, she almost panicked when it came from beneath her own foot. The beast had also stopped and paused in mid step, but seemed to think it wasn't the right time. It was still testing her, maybe it had never hunted a human, or maybe it knew what the shiny piece of metal in her hand was.

She was so caught up in thinking of a way to get out of this, that she almost missed when the suddenly started charging her. Lyanna froze for several seconds and then in panic she started tripping backwards in unsteady steps. When she tripped over some obstruction that was in her foot's way, she almost cried out. The breath was knocked out of her as she hit the ground and rolled a few feet away.

She had no time to figure out if she was more injured as she heard the brush being trampled in the creatures charge to get to her. She tried to get up but wasn't fast enough as the creature was in a rush to get its dinner. She rolled away as fast as she could, but she knew it wouldn't be enough. When it got to the branch that tripped her, it jumped into the air and came down hard on her body with its legs. Lyanna saw the mouth coming down at her and then the ground below her gave way and they both fell into the darkness.

* * *

Coming awake and opening her eyes, Lyanna saw that she was in some type of cavern. She had only fallen 20 feet maybe, but the cavern was very wide. Looking around her, she could hear some running water close by. She did scream in shock when she came face to face with the beast that had come after her. Taking a second to process, she noticed that it wasn't moving or even breathing. Backing away slowly, she took in the whole image and found that it had been skewered by bones, very large and old bones.

She moved away and slowly got to her feet. Looking at the bones up and down, she found the tail end and then looked back and found the skull, a large dragon skull. And it was not alone, there were several sets of bones. A nest, she thought, or perhaps room for the dragons to be placed. There was only one place that would have this many dragon bodies on this side of the world. She was in Old Valyria, a place that few ventured since the Doom of Valyria.

Her stomach chose that moment to interrupt her awe in being the first person in 400 years to be here. Feeling something sticky along the side of her head, she found that her wound had reopened. Turning in the direction of the running water, she slowly made her way towards it. She found a small pond nearby, getting down onto her knees before dunking her whole head into the water.

She took in great mouthfuls of water during her dunking. Pulling her head up only when she needed to breathe. The pain in her head was lessened by the cool water and her need for water had been seen to. Looking back at the beast that came after her, she knew where she was going to get her next meal, that didn't mean she had to be happy about it.

She was lucky that the place seemed to be made of stone, she was able to find pieces of both quartz and pentlandite, and using sticks and branches that had fallen with them, and she got a fire going. Cutting into the creature with just a small knife had not been fun, taking out its guts and trying to cut up the meat had been worse. She skewered bits of meat along a piece of splintered dragonbone, she set it over the fire and waited.

Lyanna finally sat back and laid a hand on her full belly. She could survive another day before the meat would be bad, she would try to save it, but she didn't have the time to get the things she would need to preserve it. The pond turned out to be a fountain actually, how it still survived was a mystery to her but she was thankful. Tomorrow, she would explore and see if she could find a way out of here.

But right now, all she cared about was sleep, she figured that nothing had been down here for so long, everything was already dead. She would try to sleep only for a little while, but as soon as she closed her eyes, Lyanna was dead to the world and not even a dragon's roar would have woken her. At least her dreams were peaceful, filled with a white haired beauty running with her in the hills outside of Winterfell.

* * *

 **A/N: So quick thing, I know this was shorter than usual. I'm sorry, but work was kicking my butt with 8-12hr schedules and an 8 day work week. I did want to apologize for that and hope nobody is too terribly disappointed. That should now be over and I can get back to doing updates at least once a week or more. Remember to Review and tip your Cashiers. Ja Ne.**


	17. Counting the Days

It had been 3 days since Lyanna had awoken alone on that beach. She managed to wake up again just long enough to get some more food and water into her before she fell back asleep. When she came back into the world of the living, there was sunlight shining through the hole she had fallen through. Luckily it seemed this place was the perfect shelter for her.

Getting up and stretching to relieve her body of the aches and pains she had had since waking up. Walking over to the fountain, she filled her water skin and drank her fill again. She looked around again at her shelter, now that her life wasn't endangered and she was satisfied, she found that archway that led into a corridor.

Walking out into it, she turned around and, taking out the small knife, marked the wall next to her shelter so she could find her way back. Until she could find a way out of here and back to the others, she would need some place to sleep and it already had a steady supply of fresh water. For now, she had to find some way out.

Looking both left and right, she shrugged her shoulders and turned right. She walked until she came to a 4 ways junction and turned right again. When walking in a maze, the surest way out was always taking the long way. The first couple of rooms she came across were regular storerooms, which time had claimed, rotted wood barrels, spider webs, and several layers of dust.

The way ended abruptly in a blocked path where the corridor had collapse. Turning back, she continued back until the junction, marking out her previous sign for this hallway with an X to show it goes nowhere. She took the next right and kept going. This cycle repeated itself many times, most of the rooms she found were empty, or there was just nothing she could salvage.

When she finally got back to the doorway of her shelter she was depressed, the entire right side of the catacombs was useless and blocked off. If the left half was the same, she would be forced to either dig her way out or find a way to get out of the hole in her ceiling. Her only real find had been a leather bound book, mostly blank, tearing out the few pages she claimed the book as her own and started a journal.

* * *

 _Day 4- I awoke the next morning hungry and again started my search of these catacombs. I was met with better luck this time, finding a weapons room that were intact, sadly I don't have the training to use most of them proficiently enough. Maybe when I have extra spare time. I did find food, but no of it was edible after so long._

 _There are no words to describe my relief when I found a door with light shining through the bottom of it. Throwing open the door I found stairs leading up and clear sky ahead. You can't imagine my relief when I was led to a cove partially covered by a mountain. I assume it was a docking port at one time, especially since the outside would have to know where to look to get into it._

 _I found another path that led up and into the forest. I didn't bother trying to find the hole I fell through. Soon I would find something to cover it. But for now food is on my list. I wasn't as educated as Maester Luwin, but I shouldn't starve knowing how much food could be in this climate. I managed to find pineapple, and oranges in the immediate area, enough to last me until I could hunt again. I brought back as much as my arms could carry._

 _Day 5- After finding my way out of the catacombs yesterday and bringing back fruits so I could eat, I place a few in the fountain to keep the fruit cool. I also waded out into the shallows of my hidden cove, finally able to wash off the grime that had been attached to my body like a second skin. It felt good to feel clean, although I'm still a little hesitant to go out deeper. Something on land already tried to eat me, I'll hold off in case something in the water thinks the same way._

 _Day 7- Not going to lie about this, but the people of Old Valyria were creative with their passages ways. I found another door hidden in rock wall within the cove. It led up into the rock above the cove, maybe rich merchant or a hidden royal getaway. I don't know, and all I do know is that now I have another room, a backup in case I have to hide._

 _Day 12- I've managed to cover up the hole in my shelter using wide branches and leaves to cover it up. While not as bright as it was uncovered, I can still see where I'm going in here. I've started a routine of my day, I wake up and practice with my sword, every other day I will run along part of the beach. I don't hope to see a passing ship, who would pick up a person from where they send the dying anyway. I still have plenty of fruit and apparently I am the only one picking them, and fresh water is still a blessing. It must be the Northerner in me that is craving meat. It's either fish or lizard, but by all the Gods, I will have meat._

 _Day 21- 3 weeks. I've been on this island for 3 weeks, and mostly I stick to my routine like clockwork. I did manage to find some string and was able to fashion a hook from the lizards tooth by shaving it down. I sat out there on the beach for several hours, just sitting at first and then tying the line to a branch I rammed into the ground. I almost broke the line when I pulled too hard on it in an attempt to get the first one snagged. Fresh roasted meat, even if it was just fish, was amazing after so long._

 _Day 28- After almost a month, I went back to the weapons room and looked around. It held pikes, halberds, long sword, short sword, even shields and throwing spears and a large double sided battleaxe. And I don't know if I have told you this, but I have a LOT of time to myself, so I started to train. The pikes were left alone as I had no way to test it except stand in front of something and let it charge me. And the shields were fine but I had no way to practice blocking except in my head._

 _The halberd was my favorite to practice with, I actually broke the first one I held because the wood was too old and decayed. Most of the wood in these weapons were rotten. Maybe if I ever get back to civilization I can have one made for me. If I get back. I use to think when I get back, now it feels like I've been here forever. Maybe now I can get more of that lizard meat with the throwing spears. Only way to be sure._

 _Day 36- I had to chop down a tree with the battleaxe today. I've run out of throwing spears, or at least all of the wood of them is destroyed. I managed to salvage all of the spear heads. It took me only an hour to chop the tree down, trying to shape into spear handles has taken me 3 days. I'll have to practice throwing the new ones and continuing to shape them until they are balanced. I guess if I never get out of this place at least I'll know I won't starve to death._

 _Day 38- I found tracks this morning along the beach. Someone, or rather several someone's, came ashore and dragged a boat. Several foot prints got out and several got back in and left again. It doesn't make sense with dropping someone off. Maybe they came for fresh water, but whatever they came for they left again. One possibility, that scared me above all else, was slavers. They would need water to keep all of their "merchandise" alive. If they find me here, I will make sure they are made to bleed for it._

 _Day 47- I am the luckiest Stark this side of the world. Granted I'm probably the only Stark on this side of the world, but I maintain my statement. I was cleaning out the weapons room and I found a chest buried deep in a corner underneath a lot of practice swords and shields. I actually laughed when I found it locked, finally something worth locking away. It was a simple matter to break the wood around the lock and open it. Wrapped carefully in cloth was a bow, but this was not just any bow, it was black and beautiful._

 _When I grabbed it, I was further shocked, a Dragonbone double-curved bow. If more so than I dreamed, I found a quiver with arrows underneath the bow. I've never used a waist quiver but I'm sure I'll like it better than no quiver at all. Truth be told, I was extremely out of practice with the bow. I spent hours in the cove where I set up targets, mostly shooting the entire quiver before going over and recollecting the arrows. Once again, I have plenty of time to spare._

 _Day 61- I hate it when I'm right. I saw another party come ashore, a couple men with weapons and several others in chains carrying barrels for drinking water. Slavers, oh how I hated them with their whips and cruel disposition. If I had had my bow and quiver, there may be 3 fewer slavers in the world. It hurt to have to wait there until they came back only 20 minutes with their fresh water and board their small vessel to sail away again._

 _I couldn't help those poor bastards this time, but maybe the slavers could be my way off this place. I'll be gone for awhile while I train, in the sword and the bow. Gods, how I miss Shadow and Lady and Nymeria, I miss Asher's joke and Beskha's tough attitude. But if anyone should find this next to my corpse, could you take this to Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen. So that she may know she was the last thing I mentioned in this story of my days here._

 _Day 152(I think)- It's been 3 months since I last wrote in this and 5 months since I woke up on the shore. This place has a savage beauty to it. And I've given up on thinking of Winterfell because it just leads me back to that white haired beauty I met in Vaes Dothrak. What I wouldn't give for just a single day of her company. I will be leaving this shelter soon, I plan to camp near the slaver's choice of fresh water. But for now, I need to let my body rest and relax, all the results of my training will be revealed when I see those slavers again._

 _Day 200- If there schedule holds, the slavers will be here in the next 60 or so days. I still go to my cove to relax and bathe but not as often as I could. I need to be here when they get here. I went back to my first shelter and marked the wall. "Lyanna Stark of Winterfell survived 7+ months, you can too" so that whoever comes next can know they don't have to give up._

 _Day 243-They are early, I was just about to retire for the night when I heard a ship bell out in the dark ocean. My guess is that they will be here tomorrow before continuing to set sail. Either tomorrow I will be headed away from this beautiful but lonely place or I will be dead and I will join the bodies of Old Valyria. There will be no middle option tomorrow, I will live free or I will die free, but I will be free._

 _Again, if someone should find this, take it to Daenerys Stormborn. I didn't know her long, but if I make it out of this I plan to spend as much time as the Gods grant me getting to know her for the rest of my life._

 _Signed_

 _Lyanna Stark_

Lyanna smiled down at the book that had been her only companion these last 8 or so months. She closed it up and put it away carefully so as to not damage it. Stamping out the last of her fire, she let the moon shine down light for her. Once it was cool enough, she picked up soot and marked her face from temple to temple to cover her eyes and the upper part of her cheeks. Pulling 3 lines down each side of her face, her mask was complete.

Only a few hours from sun-up and her future. Lyanna pictured a conversation with the girl who had been in her head since she got here. It helped pass the time and alleviate her fears. She was pulled out of her dreaming when she heard men shouting to row faster. Securing her sword to her back and quiver to her side, she notched an arrow and waited for someone to walk through the woods to her.

* * *

 **A/N: Well guys and girls, what are your thoughts on this. I really didn't know if I was going to do that journal entry type style of writing. But another author recommended that sometime to change it up once in awhile. Please review so I can hear from you.**


	18. Life or Death Decision

Beskha couldn't believe it had taken this long to track down their wayward Khaleesi. If she still held the title of Khaleesi that is. It had taken her, Asher and the wolves almost 2 months to get to Vaes Dothrak. This was mostly due to the fact that with Khal Drogo dead, every Khal was eager to become top dog. They had had one too many close calls in her mind, but the wolves were a gift from the Gods.

They could smell the Khalasar coming and with hackles raised they were able to evade them until they reached the safety of the inns and Vaes Dothrak. When they were here the first time, everyone loved the silver-haired Khaleesi, now it appeared she was public enemy #1. Something regarding the death of the Khal and blood magic if the rumors were to be believed.

It took several days, but they were able to track down a few of the men and women who went with her once the Khalasar horde left her and Khal Drogo to their fate. Once they had the right information, they didn't linger any longer in this place than necessary. Making all haste for the last place the girl was scene.

Everyday Beskha and Asher both thought that the wolves would leave one morning. They would run off every now and then, sometimes coming right back, sometimes they would be gone for several hours. But still, they kept coming back. Beskha didn't know what to do about them, they were not pets, and they had their own reasons for doing things. For now, they were welcome to follow her and Asher in doing something new.

* * *

"Well I guess we found the pyre." Asher joked quietly. Even after several months of weather, the giant black scorch mark upon the earth was still visible. The wolves were busy sniffing around the area, trying to find some scent of their quarry. Beskha and Asher were looking for tracks, but that was near impossible after so much time had passed.

Kneeling down on the ground, Beskha pulled out a map and laid it along the ground. Asher came over and looked as well. From where they were, they could only go so many places to survive. The only question left was which way did they go now?

"They could have made for Meereen?" Asher commented on it, while pointing to it on the map.

"Maybe," Beskha replied "but they would have nothing of value to trade as far as I know, she would have to sell the slaves and everything she owns just to make sure she could walk openly through the city and not be sold as property. With the Dothraki hating her guts now, going back north would be suicide."

Asher nodded at her and stretched for a moment, looking back and forth across the horizon. North was a death trap, west would mean slavery, and east was too unexplored to be of any help. So that left south as the only path left open to them. But even still where could they go, the Red Waste was a very dangerous place. Looking down at the map he turned to Beskha.

"Do you think they would have gone to this….Quarth or Qarth or whatever this fucking place is?" He asked while he pointed to the southernmost tip of the continent.

Beskha looked at where he was pointing and thought about it for a moment. Everywhere else was a dead city or enemy territory. However, the only thing she had ever heard of in regards to the place was called the Garden of Bones. Hopefully they wouldn't be adding to the garden. Nodding to Asher, she rolled up the map and prepared to get underway. They would have to find someplace along the way to fill up on more water.

"It's the only place that makes sense for her to go. So we have our destination, and it's going to be rough getting there. Let's get a move on, Little Brother."

Here they were several months later, sitting atop their horses next to the wolves, tired and thirsty and very dirty. Only problem was that salvation was only 50 feet away and they couldn't get in. They could possibly last one more day in the desert without more water. Currently they were still waiting for someone to receive them.

From their spot outside of the city, they had yelled up at the guards and one of them left. The wolves were pacing back and forth in agitation. A sudden cry from deep within the city got all of their attention. Beskha couldn't tell whether it was one of misery or elation. The gates gave a sudden groan as hundreds of people began to pour out of the city and away from the city, not far but definitely away from the city.

Shadow stopped pacing and sniffed the air, giving a bark before charging head first into the escaping masses with her sisters trailing right after her. Beskha and Asher drew weapons and kicked their horses into a gallop to chase after the wolves. Thankfully people were still observant enough to get out of the way of 3 direwolves and the horse.

They had almost made it to the docks before the wolves turned to the left sharply and tackling a figure down onto the floor. Several shrieks sounded before there was a crash and a cry for help before laughter was heard coming from inside. Dismounting the horses almost without stopping, Beskha and Asher rushed inside to a very curious scene.

The sellswords had found Daenerys being savagely licked to death by the wolves who had tackled her. Ser Jorah was right there about to attack before the Khaleesi waved him off and pushed the three away so she could get up and straighten up. She noticed the two sellswords as they came up to her and was about to offer a greeting when more chirps were heard and three small bodies landed on her.

Beskha and Asher were slacked-jawed when dragons landed on her shoulders and in her arms. Granted, they were only the size of about a cat, they were still a creature that had been gone for hundreds of years. Both tried to find the words to say but nothing would come out. Their speechlessness was ended when the small black dragon began to sniff at Shadow and her back at him. Jumping onto the unsuspecting wolf, the black dragon found the spot between wolf's shoulder blades and lay down for a nap.

"Seems like Drogon has made a friend. You two were with Lyanna when she saved my life. Where is she?" Daenerys talked to Beskha and looked around with hopeful eyes. Beskha looked down for a moment before she began the story of what happened.

* * *

The first slaver never knew what happened as an arrow buried its way in one side of his neck and out the other. He fell to the ground and tried to say something and soon stopped moving. The slave who he had been leading stopped until another voice yelled for him to keep going, not yet realizing that his companion had already died. Laying down her bow quietly and drawing her sword, Lyanna began a wide circle around the clearing.

She knew every inch of this area, having slept here and trained here for the last several weeks. The slavers obviously didn't want to do this slow chore and were barely paying any attention to their surroundings. By the time the second slaver had discovered the first body, the third had already lost his head when Lyanna got behind him. Two down and one to go.

Now there was panic amongst the slaves and the slaver was starting to feel it, he was calling for help, but nothing was responding. While they were all chained together, the slaves moved away from the slaver and the body and cowered down together. Drawing his sword, the slaver looked left and right trying desperately to find his attacker. Just as the sun peaked over the horizon, he felt something hit him in the back and looked down as a blood soaked tip of a spear protruded from his chest.

Running up to the slavers body, she made sure both were dead before turning to the slaves and looking them over. They backed away at the sight of her sword, wiping it off on the slavers cloths she sheathed it and spoke softly.

"Does anyone of you speak my language?" Lyanna waited for a moment before a hand rose up. It was an older gentleman, maybe 50 years old. Probably an old hand meant to show the newer ones what needed to be done. Lyanna smiled at him and bend down to search for the keys to his chains. She held them out to him.

"Now you can take these and free yourselves and live out all the rest of your days here. Or, you can help me take their ship." Every man here was free to choose his own fate. She waited why they talked amongst themselves. When the man came back over to her he nodded to her.

"Okay, here is my plan." Lyanna told them while drawing it out in the dirt.

* * *

The slaves rowed back to the ship with all the strength they had. They had pulled one of the slaver's bodies into the boat under the guise that he had died while they rowed back. When they got close enough to the ship, one of the younger one started to shout at them in Valyrian. The men on the ship immediately got to work to let down ropes to carry their wounded friend aboard.

So preoccupied with getting the wounded and merchandise back onto the ship they didn't notice a dark form in the water swim underneath the ship to the other side. Coming up slowly, Lyanna started to slowly climb up the side of the ship as quietly as she could. Moving nimbly from the side and around the back, peaking over the edge at the deck.

 _Perfect_ she thought, she was right behind the wheel. Normally she was sure there would be a lookout watching their rear, but with the slaves making such a fuse about the dead slaver everyone's attention was focused elsewhere. She had to act fast before things calmed down, right now they were disorganized and unprepared.

Climbing over the rail and pulling out her small knife, she moved on cat's paws and stabbed the helmsman in the back of the neck before he could do anything. Leaving the knife where it was, she pulled off her bow and notched an arrow. Pulling back on the arrow, she stood up and looked down at the crowd.

"Alright everyone, I'd like everyone to keep their weapons away for the time being. First man to draw one gets an arrow in him." Lyanna yelled at them. One slaver thought he was faster on the draw then she was and was rewarded with an arrow in the chest. She already had another arrow ready by the time they looked back at her.

"Benam," she called to the slave she spoke with on the island "free your group and relieve them of their weapons. We'll tie them up before we free the others." They made short work of the chains before putting the former slavers in them. While most of the time, the slaves wouldn't put up a fight while in chains and unarmed, with a full cargo hold, the slavers were outmatched 3 to 1.

Lyanna looked at the captive men appraisingly. How could men choose such a profession, she supposed the money would be the first point. She shook her head at the thought, being rich was fine, but to do so by selling your fellow men was too steep a price for her.

"Which one of you is the Captain?" she asked pointedly. When no answer was forth coming she turned to Benam. Watching his gaze turn to a man with a neatly trimmed graying beard, she walked over to him and looked down at him. Lyanna asked for him to be unchained and had two slaves bring him with her to the rail.

"Do you have anything to say in your defense Captain? You bought and sold men for nothing more than the coin in your purse it seems." He growled at her and spit in her face while the slaves held him back. Calmly wiping it off her face, she waited until he calmed down and when she was sure he wouldn't lash out, had him released. She pointed to the two dead men, pulling the arrow and knife out, before having their bodies thrown overboard in front of the captain.

A few minutes later, there were several splashed in the water and Lyanna looked down to see a shark in the water the size of a horse. Moving back to the captain, she again addressed the captured men under his command.

"You men have done an atrocious thing with your lives. But I'm going to give you an option that you don't deserve. You can live for as many days as you have left or," she turned to the captain and kicked him over the side into the water with the shark "you can join your captain."

A bloodcurdling scream was heard from over the side of the ship. Lyanna's point was further illustrated when it was cut off suddenly and everything went quiet. Looking down at them, she raised her eyebrows in question. The rest of the men were quick to not want to die yet and swore their fealty to her.

The slaves and Benam in particular were not happy with this arrangement and Lyanna just nodded to them. Motioning for them to bring the captives to the small boat that was used to go ashore. Gathering a small assortment of daggers, one for each captive, she dropped them into the boat and looked at them. She unchained the first men and at knife point pushed him over and into the boat.

"I told you that you could live out your days, I never said it would under my command." She told them as Benam as his fellows herded the rest of them into the boat one at a time. She ignored their pleas for leniency with a mask of indifference. With all of them in the boat, she called for the men to get the ship moving. Benam took the helm with a look of exhilaration, smiling so big that his eyes were closed.

While the former slaves got underway and celebrated their freedom, Lyanna moved off to the bow of the ship and looked ahead. She was off of the island and moving towards her future. Pulling out her sword, she looked down at it in sadness.

"I'm sorry father," she spoke to herself "when you gave this sword a name, I was a different girl then. I've had to change and adapt to a harsher world than you ever wanted for me. I can no longer keep this Winter's Rose as you gave me. I will probably have to continue fighting for a very long time and so I will need a name that will help me do that." Holding the sword up in front of her she spoke.

"I, Lyanna of the House Stark, name you Frostbite. Just as deadly as the cold and takes far more from men than they prefer. May my enemies see me coming and not be able to do anything about it." She sheathed her sword and look forward towards the horizon again. She had a promise to keep with herself, to find a silver headed Targaryen. Oh the imagery.

* * *

 **A/N: There ya have it, another chapter done. I really hope people still like this, and I always love to hear from you guys, so please send a PM shout out, or a review. Later guys.**


	19. Memorable Reunion

**A/N: Hey everyone, hope everyone is doing good. On to the Story.**

* * *

Lyanna smiled softly as she closed her eyes and let the sunlight wash over her face. There was a gentle breeze blowing as the ship made its way across the water. Opening her eyes to the site of the ocean horizon, she realized just how peaceful the sea could be. Turning around from her spot on the bow, she made her way back towards the helm.

With the slavers no longer a presence on the ship, everyone's mood had been giddy and full of glee. While there was still work that needed to be done, the malice that had threatened them had disappeared. This was not a ship run by anyone but freed men. As she walked past them, most acknowledged her and she would smile or nod to them back.

When, on the first day out, one man had tried to kneel with his head bowed, Lyanna had been quick to get rid of that practice as soon as possible. She told them that she did not release them so they could trade one master for another. The man had argued that she could not possibly be a master with such a kind heart. Benam had smiled at the man from his spot on the helm and commented that he did indeed have a point. Sending Benam a pointed look, she pulled the man to his feet and looked him in the eyes.

"You may swear fealty to me if you must, vow to protect my life, or my hold, or anything else related to me. You are a free man and I have no right to deny you your right to choose your own fate. But this too is my vow, for I shall never own another life. You will be compensated for your effort, and be treated fairly. I swear it." She spoke truthfully and was surprised when the man kneeled before her again.

Lyanna felt a tap on the shoulder and turned to see another man kneel before her, and then another and another. Soon enough, most of the crew was kneeling. Most had been slaves since before Lyanna was even born, and then they would pass from owner to owner. Life as freed men would be hard, and if they were honest, they wouldn't know what to do with themselves. Even Benam from his spot at the helm, nodded his head in her direction.

That had been 3 days ago and so far the men didn't look to be changing their mind. Making her way up the steps to stand next to Benam as he steered, no destination in mind, just letting the men rediscover themselves amongst the waves. He turned to smile at her, before moving over and handing the wheel to her, much to her surprise.

Following his instructions as effectively as she had seen him do, gripping the handle as it swayed back and forth in the current. Benam was a good man, only a little older than her father. Apparently his family had left Westeros when he was a child and then when times got rough, his father had to sell him to pay off debts.

Most of his life had been spent in chains, mostly on this ship. Only in the last few years had he been starting to pilot the ship so the captain could cut down on the cost of paid employee's versus his slaves. He was a patient teacher when it concerned the girl who had had the heart to do something about the world's injustice. Pointing off into the distanced, he turned to her.

"Over in that direction are the Basilisk Isles. Only ever been there once, we lost a couple of other men when a large Basilisk attacked us while on land. Pretty sure the captain was about to fill his pants when he saw the beast coming. Only thing that saved him was pulling a man in chains in front of him. You gave a lot of soul's peace when you sent him over the edge."

Lyanna looked at him and nodded, this wasn't the first time she had heard a story like this from him. Or from the crew even. Years upon years of suffering and death for the profit of another. Luckily now, they had all the time to heal all their wounds. Lyanna had gone into the captain's quarters and transferred everything into Benam's name. He could sail from one side of the world to the other, become a merchant, or join a fleet as a privateer.

She realized that he had gone quiet and looked at him, only to see him staring intently to the east. If she squinted her eyes just enough, she could see the faint outline of a ship. It was heading….north if her knowledge was any indication. Looking back at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What has you so focused on that ship, Benam?" She asked him.

"We aren't far enough north for it to have come from New Ghis, and it is traveling too fast for it be a merchant or leisure vessel. The only thing south of here where that ship could come from would be Qarth, which means slaves being taken to Astapor. I think," he paused to look at her, before looking back "I think after you have chosen a destination I will be out sailing and looking for slave ships."

Lyanna smiled at him and nodded, if she were in his shoes she would probably choose the same thing. Alas, she still had a silver-haired Khaleesi to find and a family to get back to. However, she could make sure he would be set and prepared for the things to come. Granted, she only had the one experience as well.

Giving him an almost feral smile, she turned to the rest of the men who were keeping the ship in shape. She gave him back the wheel and whistled to the rest of the crew. Watching as all heads turned in her direction, she called out to them.

"Your captain, Benam, wants to attack a slave ship. So that they may taste the same freedom as you do. I agree with him, every man, woman and child deserves to live a life free of the whip and the chain. What say you?" She pointed out amongst the men. Watching as heads nodded. "Let all those who wish to help us take back our captured brothers and sisters shout 'Aye'."

Hearing the resounding 'Aye!' back from all of the crew brought her smiling and turning back to Benam.

"Well you heard them Captain, let's go get us another ship."

* * *

"What's wrong Beskha?" Daenerys asked the older scarred woman. She had seen her staring off to the west for the last several minutes. Asher had joined her and the two had been quietly conversing. She had finally decided to find out herself when Asher was joined by Jorah and the captain.

"There is a ship that's coming directly towards us." Daenerys followed her finger as she pointed out a ship. "That wouldn't be too worrisome, however, they aren't flying any flags and they are a larger ship. This used to a slave ship when we commandeered it from Qarth, and we are flying a Qarth flag and heading north. My guess is that those are pirates coming for the merchandise."

Daenerys looked back at her in concern. She didn't know Beskha all that well, but she did know that the woman would not sugar-coat things for her. Beskha wasn't a woman, or a warrior, who gave into panic, but she could hear the stress in her voice. She looked back at the rest of the deck and everyone who was on it.

They had plenty of warriors, but at the moment, only 5 or 6 really counted. Unfortunately that was including the direwolves. Only Jorah, Beskha and Asher were in any sort of condition to fight, and the wolves would follow Beskha's lead. The dragons were still too small to be of any use in battle and would likely be killed before they did too much damage.

"Pull the dragons inside and lock them and yourself in the cabin." The ship had closed a considerable distance, they had the current but the wind for now belonged to the strange ship coming their way. "If they board us, we will give them one hell of a reception. However we don't have the manpower to repel an entire enemy force." Beskha moved away and ordered every sick Dothraki fighter to move below decks. They would only get in the way of the fight.

Daenerys nodded and called for Drogon and the others and walked into the captain's quarters. Getting her children into their small sleeping boxes, she prayed they would be victorious and could continue on their journey. Moving over to the desk, she sat down and poured herself a cup of Tyroshi pear brandy that the previous captain had kept in the bottom drawer for himself. As she drank, she couldn't help but wish there was one person here with her.

After Beskha and Asher had explained everything that had happened since the trio left the confines of Vaes Dothrak and the voyage that only lasted a couple days at sea. _Of course_ , Daenerys thought, _of course she would lose her life by trying to save another. That is how we met after all._ She had drilled Asher for any information about Lyanna Stark that he had to offer. She had learned the details of her family, however he seemed reluctant to discuss anything too controversial with her family history.

She learned all the names of her family. Her father, Eddard Stark or Ned as people called him was a born Northman. Her mother, Catelyn Stark formerly Tully who was originally from Riverrun. She had even written a letter to her twin, Robb Stark, so that he may know his sister was loved while still across the sea. Taking another sip of her brandy, Daenerys looked down at her hands and prayed silently _I wish you were here Lyanna._

* * *

Lyanna felt a small ache in her heart as they quickly made their way towards the slave ship. She figured it would be the impending battle. She didn't like to kill men, hopefully most of the ship would give up without a fight, but already she could make out weapons being drawn. She would do want was needed to be done.

"Okay Captain, Let's go be big damn heroes." Lyanna told Benam, watching as he angled the ship to behind their quarry. Benam yelled to the men to release all the sails. Lyanna stumble on her feet for a moment, unused to such speed. Shouting out more orders, she saw the men lining up along the railing in preparation of boarding.

"Lyanna," Benam shouted to her "when I get close enough to her, I want you to try jumping directly to the helm. If we can stop her now, or even just keep them from turning away, we will have a better chance. We can still do without you, but we don't have the materials to anchor her down to us."

Lyanna nodded and moved to the opposing side of the deck, bracing herself against the railing. She would only get one shot at this and it would have to count. She could see the back of the ship getting closer and closer to them. They were almost completely side by side when Benam yelled for her to go.

Sprinting as fast as she could from one end of the deck to the other and used the railing as a stepping stone to get herself enough air. At the last minute, it seemed their quarries helmsman had seen her and swung him ship hard over away from Benam's ship. Instead of the siding which had plenty of handholds and easy to climb places, she was now airborne towards the rear of the ship, straight towards the glass of the Captain's Quarters.

Even now, she knew she wouldn't clear the windows, even though they were full room windows, spanning from the floor to the ceiling. Covering her face with her arms, her upper body broke through the windows. Feeling herself already fall back out of the hole, Lyanna scrambled to find anything to stop herself from being dragged out.

Wood flooring with shards of glass didn't give anything worth holding onto and she only barely was able to grab the ledge. Looking down, she was only about 10 feet from the water, but the rudder was in the way. If she fell, it would be up to Benam and his men to finish this while she waited in the water. Pulling herself up was the last straw when her weight and grip finally caused the wood to break off and plunge her down.

She was stopped midair when she felt someone grab her hand. Looking up at her savior, she saw the silver hair and the kind eyes. She was even wearing the most amazing smile that Lyanna had ever seen. Lyanna had a hard time keeping the tears from her eyes as Daenerys used all her strength to pull Lyanna up and in the cabin. When both women were in the cabin, they stared at one another before both woman surged forward and kissed the other. After a minute they pulled back with a dazed look.

"Thanks for the saving me this time." Lyanna told her between deep breaths. Daenerys only smiled back with a blush and a smile.

"If it gets me a reward like that every time, I'll be sure to do it more often." Now it was Lyanna's turn to blush.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, what do you think, Officially at the end of this chapter this story is now Dany/OC(Lyanna). I was actually really nervous on how to get them back together. Please remember to tip your cashiers and review so I know how I'm doing.**


	20. Well, Now What?

**A/N: So Ladies and Gentlemen, Chapter 20 will officially start us off in Season 3, there may be a little bit of lagging between the TV series and the game, still not sure yet. Also Reala, if you are reading this then :P. Seriously though, thank you Realakru, you are the best. And now, onto Astapor.**

* * *

Lyanna stood next to the railing with Daenerys and the direwolves all around her while she watched Benam and his crew sail away. She had had to rush to get onto the deck to stop each ship from fighting for nothing. Lyanna endured being tackled and almost licked to death as the direwolves smelled her coming. Asher had hugged her and even Beskha smiled before she punched her in the arm.

Ser Jorah wasn't pleased with her return, but he couldn't deny that her presence already had an effect on Daenerys. He had watched as Lyanna went across to her ship when they pulled together. Hoping he would take all of her companions with her as she left. Disappointment must have been clearly written on his face when she shook hands with every man and came back.

The whole incident only delayed both ships by less than an hour, so they were still on course to be in Astapor by nightfall. As they began their journey again, Daenerys pulled her into the cabin to address the small cuts that she had obtained coming through the window. Asher, Beskha and the wolves were close by after being apart for so long. Shadow barely let the Lyanna leave a foot of space between them.

Rolling up her sleeves, Lyanna found several pieces of small shards still in her arm. Not enough to be dangerous, but after everything, her adrenaline was coming down to normal levels and it was starting to hurt. Daenerys gently picked at the glass and once that was done, she washed the wounds and wrapped them in clean bandages. Lyanna looked up at her and smiled, after almost 9 months, she was glad to have these people in her life.

"Why is it that whenever you come into my life, that you always have to make an entrance?" Daenerys asked Lyanna. She could see that beneath the smile that Lyanna had changed. She was sharper now, whatever or wherever she had been for the almost a year had taken a girl and given back a woman. A familiar screech brought Dany back to her senses and Lyanna looked around the room to see what had made the noise.

"Ah, it seems that I have been neglectful, you have yet to meet my children." Daenerys told her as she stood up and walked to where she had hidden the dragons. Pulling out Drogon, his eyes immediately landed on Shadow as he flapped his way and landed on her shoulders. Lyanna was too shocked to say anything as the dragon came and landed on her wolf.

When Shadow just seemed to let it happen like it was an everyday thing, she was even more perplexed. Shadow nudged Lyanna's hand with her head in an attempt to get her to pet her. When she did absentmindedly, Drogon looked up and sniffed the hand that was near. Daenerys came up and sat next to Lyanna and smiled at her, giving her a reassuring smile. Drogon figured that if his mother was okay with her, than there were no problems.

"You're a mother….of dragons?" Lyanna asked Daenerys quietly as Drogon smelled more of her fingers and arm. Gently running her fingers over him as she got over the fact that this creature had been gone for hundreds of years. She looked back at Daenerys in shock. "How is this possible?" Daenerys only smiled in response before she started from when they had left each other.

* * *

Lyanna stood on the deck as she looked at Astapor shining with lights even after dark. Daenerys and Ser Jorah had elected to turn in early so they could meet with the Unsullied seller. She would be joining them as well, while Asher, Beskha and the wolves walked around and got the lay of the land. Also Beskha had threatened to kill the owner if she met him. Only trouble she had was that she couldn't sleep.

Well, she probably could have slept if she was next to that silver-haired beauty. But Ser Jorah had taken up to sleeping right by the door. She smiled at the thought and remembered how Asher and Beskha had looked when she was all caught up with their time apart. But now that she was here and everything seemed to be going in a good direction, she didn't know what to do at the moment.

For so long, she had been trying just to get back to everyone, but now that she was with them, it appeared that she would have to readjust to everyone. Turning back from the site of the city, she moved back to the hammock that she got right next to Beskha and Asher. Lying down on the hammock, she found Beskha looking at her. She didn't say anything, just laid looking at her in case Lyanna needed anything, even if it was only an ear. Lyanna smiled and closed her eyes, sleep came soon enough.

The following morning Daenerys, Ser Jorah and Lyanna all walked around the city of Astapor headed to meet a broker. They waited until a young woman around her own age wearing a light blue robe. Introducing herself as Missandi, she would act as an interpreter between Daenerys and her master Kraznys mo Naklos. She had a kind demeanor to her, obviously she had been acclimated to this life for quite some time.

They proceeded to follow her in silence as they were led to a large sectioned off part of the city. Along the walls and walkways, men dressed in leather stood ready. Each with a spear and a shield, helmet pulled down and looking out in all directions. These were the Unsullied, who were said to be the best fighting force in the world. They had won against insurmountable odds, even when others had run.

Kraznys mo Naklos was found sitting lazily in a chair with a slave fanning him with a giant leaf. Already this man was irritating to Lyanna, he just waved Missandi off as she introduced them. Getting up from his chair, he motioned for them to follow. Walking around the compound was a bore, Kraznys droned on and on in his native tongue while Missandi interpreted. His tone left much to be desired and Lyanna felt that Missandi was a lot more diplomatic then she wanted to be.

"What about in the snow? Have they ever fought in the winter across the Narrow Sea in Westeros? Or against an actual army or disciplined force?" Lyanna asked suddenly which surprised Missandi for a moment before relaying the words to her master. The man barely gave her a passing glance as he continued on before speaking briefly to Missandi.

"My master says that in the desert or the snow, the Unsullied will do as they are told. That is what they have been trained to do." Missandi told her as they came to small area with a platform. The whole history of the Unsullied was laid bare with the soft voice of Missandi. Early training regiment, only the strongest surviving, and the murder of an innocent baby to earn their shield. 8000 babies murdered for a piece of equipment that was meant to protect lives.

Walking away from the Unsullied barracks, Daenerys was upset at what she had witnessed, while Jorah laid out the benefits of such a army would do. Lyanna honestly was split down the middle. Yes, if Daenerys wanted her shot at the Iron Throne, then she would need the Unsullied. Although using such a force would definitely not say anything good about her character but in the end that wouldn't make victory any less assured.

Lyanna suddenly found herself walking alone, she paused and looked around to see Daenerys following a small girl who carried around a ball of some kind. Watching Daenerys play a kids game with the little girl brought a smile to Lyanna's face. Especially when she the smile on Daenerys' face, she looking so at peace simply playing with a child. When someone wearing a black cloak started moving towards Daenerys, Lyanna swore to herself and walked after them.

The little girl had stopped along the docks and thrown her ball to Daenerys, starting to unscrew it, the stranger grabbed her hand and forced her to drop it. Ser Jorah was thankfully much closer and quicker on getting the man off of her. Somehow in the confusion, all three people managed to find themselves on the ground. Lyanna could just barely make out the ball from earlier opening up and something crawling out, a bug of some sort with a deadly looking stinger.

Thankfully the stranger was quick with his reflexes and stabbed the bug as it was charging Daenerys to sting her. Lyanna didn't stop as she and the stranger rushed after the girl from before. Lyanna saw her just off the docks, but could hear no splash, and when she looked over the edge, the water wasn't disturbed. The stranger pointed out another part of the docks, behind them and higher up. Hearing Daenerys whisper something about 'Warlocks', Lyanna knew she would have to get some answers from her.

Pulling down his hood, Barristan Selmy introduced himself to Daenerys. Ser Jorah was quick to tell Daenerys exactly who this man was when he commented that King Robert was dead. He had originally served her father and wanted to serve her now as a Queensguard. Daenerys looked at both Ser Jorah and Lyanna as if to ask what they thought. Lyanna simply nodded her head to Daenerys, Barristan Selmy was one the best swordsmen in the world.

When Daenerys turned to Ser Jorah to find out his opinion, Lyanna turned and looked at Selmy.

"Ser Barristan, what news of my father and family? I'm afraid I have been very out of touch with my family since I left Kings Landing." Lyanna knew that as soon as she asked, she may not want the answer to any of her questions regarding her family. Barristan was quiet for a long while, as if he was trying best to figure out what to say to her. Unfortunately Daenerys walked back up to the two of them and nodded at Ser Barristan. It seems that he would get his opportunity to be her Queensguard, if it proved to be a mistake, Daenerys would have Jorah, Lyanna, Beskha and Asher here to get rid of him.

It seemed Lyanna would have to wait for her answers as Daenerys was very curious as to why Barristan Selmy was coming to her now, and what he could bring to her. Lyanna excused herself from the three and made her way back towards the ship they came into the docks on. For now it would serve as place to rest until they were ready to move on.

She found Asher and Beskha sitting on the docks, all three wolves lying down next to them. Lyanna smiled when Shadow perked up and came her way, petting the direwolf on the head she sat down next to Asher and found that they were drinking….something local. Passing over the jug, Lyanna took a small mouthful and grimaced in disgust. Well…..you didn't drink it for the flavor she reminded herself.

"Where are her royal highness and the vigilant knight?" Beskha asked in a tone that Lyanna knew she really didn't care at the moment. If they weren't fighting then she was on an extended break, the poor bastard who interrupted her drinking would meet a horrible fate. Asher and her must have been out here awhile from the weight that was left in the jug.

"They are getting every bit of information out of the new Queensguard as they can," Lyanna said, watching the ships move in and out of the harbor "though he may be the only Queensguard at the moment. I'm pretty sure Ser Jorah isn't one and you two," pausing to look at each of them "nevermind."

"Hey," Asher protested weakly "that's not nice. I mean it's true, but still not nice. What sort of poor bastard would go to and offer his sword and life for her?" He asked as he took a drink from the jug again.

"Ser Barristan Selmy." Lyanna had to stop when Asher suddenly spit out his drink in a fine mist and stared at her dumbfounded look.

"That old bastard is here. Oh man, Beskha we have got to fight this old goat. He is said to be the greatest Westerosi swordsmen." Asher was like a little kid with his excitement. _Yup_ Lyanna thought _it's good to be with friends again._

* * *

 **A/N: Hey everyone, totally sorry for the delay. I got roped into doing a Collab fic with a couple of woman. Couldn't really say no to that now could I? Hope everyone is still enjoying this fic. As we saw, Ser Barristan Selmy has arrived and now the Unsullied Army is about to march. Please review, Questions or Suggestions are always welcomed and considered.**


	21. A Wolf's Lunge

The following morning Ser Barristan found Lyanna already on the deck practicing the same movements he had shown her from before she left Kings Landing. Or at least that's what he thought as he watched her. Taking another few minutes to observe her, the movements had a subtle difference of grace to them. She suddenly turned towards him in surprise and pointed the weapon at him, before recognizing him.

"I'm sorry Ser Barristan, old habit." She told him "I recently spent a lot of time on an island and I really never wanted something sneaking up on me. Although, sometimes I miss it. Not every day was a life or death situation but every day was a challenge."

He watched as she rambled on for a few more minutes, telling him what she did on the island. He still had not told her what had happened to her father after she left. How Eddard Stark had come into the throne room with Robert Baratheon's last command. How he had stood by as Cersei Lannister had torn up the note and presented Eddard to the new king on a platter.

"Ah, there you two are. I was hoping all of us could discuss my plans regarding the Unsullied" Daenerys said as she came out of the cabin with Ser Jorah behind her. She looked cleaned up but Lyanna thought she could see that the fire in taking the Iron Throne was starting to fade. Maybe, just maybe, she was starting to give up on that goal.

Both Lyanna and Ser Barristan nodded at her and followed her off the ship. Despite what Daenerys had asked of them, there was not a lot of talking between the four of them as they walked through the city. Until they came to the place called the Walk of Punishment that brought Daenerys out of her thoughts.

Lyanna watched with a quiet, somber mood as Dany tried to give a slave a drink of water. Looking up and down the Walk, Lyanna was disturbed by the whole idea of Walk of Punishment. It was no better than placing heads on pikes in Kings Landing. All the talk about how this was the greatest age since Old Valryia, all Lyanna saw was how much more brutal the whole world had become.

Following the other three as they continued on their way, she listened in on the conversation. Ser Jorah and Ser Barristan were both right in their own arguments concerning the benefits of buying the Unsullied or raising an army of loyal supporters. She was fine letting them talk about it until the name of Rhaegar Targaryen came up.

"Did you know my brother well, Ser Barristan?" Dany asked as they continued to walk.

"He was one of the finest men I ever knew your Grace." Barristan replied with an honest tone. Lyanna couldn't have stopped the words from coming out of her mouth for all the gold in the world.

"I didn't realize that kidnappers and rapers were amongst the finest people you knew Ser Barristan. You must have questionable taste in friends." Lyanna replied in a casual tone. Ignoring the look of shock on Ser Barristan and Daenerys face, she continued to walk past them.

* * *

When they met with the Masters again, Daenerys threw everyone for a loop as she was prepared to offer them one of her dragons. 8000 Unsullied plus the boys who were still in training for when the older ones died in battle for one dragon. While the Unsullied Army at 8,000 would be a force to be reckoned with, a dragon, even still growing, could potentially be bigger.

Both Ser Jorah and Barristan disagreed quite adamantly with her decision, Lyanna choose to hold her tongue and wait to see what would happen. Watching the Masters discuss it quietly, she couldn't help the sudden feeling of dread that something terrible was about to happen. Lyanna narrowed her eyes as the Masters continued.

"The good Masters of Astapor say that for this deal to be made in good conscience that each party should be offer a gift to show goodwill." Missandi said politely. Daenerys was in thought for a moment before replying.

"Then I would like you, someone with your talents would be very nice to have around especially when all parties will be able to communicate with each other." Daenerys told them. Kraznys smiled like an ass and looked directly at Lyanna before speaking. Missandi listened carefully before nodding.

"Master Kraznys understands that the young lady with you is originally from what you Westerosi refer to as The North. He asks if it true that she brought the beast known as Direwolves with her? Gigantic wolves that use to roam Westeros in ages past. It is said that they were almost as feared and revered as the dragons.

Master Kraznys says that he wishes for one of these beasts. A dragon and a direwolf, two ancient and forgotten beasts will make two great additions. Do you accept Lady Daenerys?" Missandi asked. Lyanna was already reaching for the sword on her back as she finished but was stopped by Daenerys words.

"Tell the Good Masters we accept and that everything will be delivered tomorrow when I accept my army." Daenerys told them as Missandi translated and Kraznys nodded. Daenerys turned and left with Missandi catching up and Ser Jorah not far behind. Ser Barristan looked back at Lyanna who hadn't taken her hand off of her sword. It was starting to draw the attention of the Unsullied when he spoke to her.

"Come on, Lady Stark, Her Grace is leaving and I can't be responsible for letting you get yourself killed while she still has no army to call her own." He told her quietly, Lyanna grit her teeth and glared at Kraznys before turning around and walking in the same direction as Daenerys. Ser Barristan watched her leave before turning back to Kraznys.

"You know, the Unsullied probably would have killed her, but I know she would have killed you first." As he followed after everyone with a smile on his face.

* * *

Catching up to Daenerys as her and Missandi were talking quietly, Lyanna grabbed her by the elbow much to the protest of Jorah and Barristan and spun her around so they were face to face. Lyanna was so angry at the moment. She thought that Daenerys was different than the others in power.

"Have you lost your mind? Huh?" Lyanna almost shouted at her. "How dare you presume to give away something that doesn't even belong to you, let alone without asking me. Shadow, Lady and Nymeria are my responsibility and my friends. You had no right to agree to that lunatics request." Daenerys wretched her arm out of Lyanna grip.

"I am Khaleesi, Mother of Dragons, and I will the Queen who sits on the Iron Thrones. We need an army and the Unsullied are the best army half a world over. If the price of that is a pet then-" she didn't get a chance to finish as Lyanna slapped her across the face. Shock and surprise covered Daenerys face as she looked back at Lyanna who was just as shocked. Ser Barristan and Jorah moved closer and grabbed Lyanna by the shoulders as she looked down at her hand.

"They are no more my pets then your dragons are to you. If you can't tell the difference between a friend and a pawn, then you're already well on your way to being a Queen deserving of the Iron Throne." Pulling herself from Jorah and Barristan, Lyanna moved past all of them and headed back on her own. Daenerys watched her leave and when she was almost out of sight, she watched as Lyanna wiped her eyes.

"Your Grace?" Missandi asked quietly. "Who was that woman?"

Daenerys looked at her and smiled. "Well…"

* * *

Lyanna was making her way back towards the ship. She was hurt and felt betrayed but mostly she was angry. Not since Joffery had killed Little Warrior had she been this full of rage. So out of focus, that she couldn't even hear people calling after her. She almost tripped over a piece of rope that was in her path that made her look up and see where she was.

She had meant to head back towards the dock, but somehow she was deep in the city than she thought she was. She was about to turn back around and figure out where she had taken a wrong turn when a hand touched her shoulder. Not knowing who it was, Lyanna spun around quickly and reached for her sword when the person backed away.

He was dressed much like a native except for a collar around his neck. A slave for one of the richer masters in Astapor, she guessed. He immediately backed away with his hands up in the air. She looked around to see if anyone else was with him before she lowered her hand. He seemed to be running his hands over his robes to smooth them over before looking at her.

"I sorry," he spoke in broken Westerosi "my Master would like to share drink with you." Lyanna looked around but couldn't see anyone else around.

"Tell your Master that I am flatter but,"

"Please," he interrupted with a hint of desperation "my Master would be much be no…. _biare_ , no happy." By the he was done speaking desperation was very evident in his voice and his face. Sighing heavily, Lyanna looked down and then back at the man before nodding at him. He was visibly relieved when she told him that and started to guide her off to the side towards a tavern.

Following the young man in through a boarded up front, Lyanna saw that only a few people were in the bar. Two men who were probably the muscle to protect the Master, a few women for his entertainment and the Master himself sitting at a table obviously waiting for her. Probably only a few years older than her, the son of one of the older Masters no doubt.

Apparently he had bought out the place as even the bartender was not there at the moment. He smiled and motioned for her to take a seat across from him. Walking up to the table and slowly sitting down as the man poured her a drink. The slave who escorted her here moved to the side and began to refill his master's drink. One of the slave girls got up and moved next to her master.

"Master has asked that I translate for your conversation." She said from her spot. Listening to him talk for a moment she nodded before she looked at Lyanna. "He says that you are a rare beauty, to find a woman from Westeros who carries such fine weapons. That he is exceptionally lucky." The man nodded and took another drink while Lyanna left her drink alone and watched him with bored eyes.

The man's smile slowly started to slip as he watched her not touch her drink. He spoke to the woman again while starring at her, she couldn't understand the words but she could hear the irritation in his voice. "My Master says that it is very rude to not drink when another party pours you a drink in Astapor. He thought that you would be a lot more grateful than you are."

Lyanna look dully at the man before picking up the cup and dumping the contents onto the floor with a blank look. Both the translator and the young slave man were visibly shocked at her actions. The master was now very angry if the look in his eyes were anything to go by. Pointing an accusing finger at her he began to yell at her in his native tongue. Watching him scream at her and point his finger something snapped inside of her, everything that had happened since her father had been attacked and injured. Everything that she had kept inside of her and held onto until Daenerys' most recent betrayal of her trust, her mind simply snapped and she did the one thing she had gotten good at on that island.

She attacked with all the intensity of the sigil of her house.

Grabbing the young master by his wrist, she pulled him forward across the table and slammed his head down several times. He was severely dazed when she let him go, almost falling down onto the ground. His guards were shocked that she had attacked him before they came rushing at her. She grabbed the bottle of whatever he had been drinking and tossed the small table into their path, surprising them with the sudden obstacle course.

Rushing them, she used the bottle and smashed it against the skull of one of the guards and watched as he appeared dazed for a moment before unconsciousness claimed him and he crumbed onto the floor. The other moved around the table and tried to wrap his arms around her. He was no doubt stronger than her but she was faster, staying just out of reach. That changed when he charged her and grabbed around her midsection and rammed her back against the bar. Starting to beat her stomach repeatedly, she hurt everywhere and looked around the bar for something to use.

Spotting something, she grabbed a handle and stabbed the man in the shoulder with a knife probably used to cut meat. He stopped beating her stomach and let go, but the back of his head came up fast and clipped her jaw painfully. Leaving the knife in his shoulder, she braced herself against the bar and kicked him square in the chest. He backpedal and tripped over the table, falling almost completely head over heels and the resounding thud his head made when it hit the floor was satisfying to Lyanna.

The young slave man was still shocked stiff as he didn't know what to do. The women were equally scared but huddling together gave them some small comfort Lyanna guessed. She grabbed at her sides and wiped at her mouth, surprised by the blood that came away. A groan brought her back to the tavern.

The young master had cleared his senses and looked around angrily before pulling out a dagger and waved it menacingly at her. She thought about pulling her sword but in this small area it might be a hindrance. The master seemed to think he had the upper hand and started talking, lowering the dagger until it was by his side. The fool was so arrogant that Lyanna almost smiled.

She struck like a Direwolf, charging him straight on. The impact was enough to make him let go of the dagger, but it also carried them through the door and out into the street. People scattered in all directions to get away from the fight. Lyanna got up first and walked over to the man, slamming her foot down onto his knee. The crack and resulting scream gave Lyanna the knowledge that she had broken his leg.

Bending down and grabbing him by the front of his robes, Lyanna started to beat at his face repeatedly with her fist. Over and over again. It hurt to pull her arm back after a few moments. While she had taken a small break she heard her name.

"Seven hells Lyanna, what have you done?" Looking up, she could see Asher and Beskha along with Daenerys and her party only a few feet away. Watching her with concerned looks, watching an animal fight. And at that moment, Lyanna felt every bit like a Direwolf.

 **A/N: Sorry about the delay again. The Callob fic and work and Overwatch took its toll. But also this chapter was very hard for me to write until the very last section. It might just be me, but Lyanna isn't good with the political stuff, can't say the same about the fighting. Well, hope you like it. Please Review.**


	22. Patched Up

_"Seven hells Lyanna, what have you done?" Looking up, she could see Asher and Beskha along with Daenerys and her party only a few feet away. Watching her with concerned looks, watching an animal fight. And at that moment, Lyanna felt every bit like a Direwolf._

She looked at them with vacant eyes before she started to punch the slaver in the face again. Asher and Beskha jumped into action and quickly tried to pull her off of the man before his head was bashed in. Even still, when they grabbed her she suddenly started to lash out at them. Ser Jorah went up to the down slaver and checked him over.

"This is very bad Khaleesi." Jorah said gravely. "We need to get this man to a healer if we want him to live." Turning back and watching as Asher and Beskha kept pulling Lyanna back farther from the scene and back to the ship. He had seen men give into the bloodlust on the battlefield. He never expected to see it in a Stark of Winterfell, Eddard Stark with a calm and collected mind, imagining him like this was truly terrifying.

Daenerys was still watching as the girl, who had been her rescuer once and was on the path of becoming something bigger, as she lashed out in every direction. She nodded at Ser Jorah and he called out for some of the people standing around to get a healer. How had the woman she had kissed the other day now be the same woman who was almost biting at her friends?

* * *

"Gods Lyanna, calm down will ya?" Asher asked as Lyanna was still trying to hit at him with her fist or even bite him if his arm was close enough. They had gotten to the docks but still had a ways to go to the ship. He didn't know how to reach her anymore. "Beskha, you got any ideas about this?" Beskha looked at Asher for a moment before turning back to Lyanna and nodded.

"Yea I have a few but this will be the most effective." She motioned for Asher to let Lyanna go. When he did, Lyanna first lunged at Asher and then turned to face Beskha. However Beskha was ready for her and kicked her squarely in Lyanna's chest and pushed her back hard. Watching as Lyanna fell back, tripped over the ledge and fall down into the water.

When Lyanna hit the water, it was like nothing before that she ever knew. She took a moment to get her bearing under the water before she surfaced. Climbing back up onto the docks, she was having trouble breathing from the pain in her stomach and chest but the fire from before still hadn't let go. She took another swing at Beskha, but it was wide and lazy, the water slowly her down as much as her own exhaustion.

Beskha shook her head sadly at the display. There would only be one solution now for Lyanna. "Sorry about this little wolf" She said quietly. Stepping up to the girl and blocking her fists before attacking her with a punch to her skull. Lyanna wobbled for a few moments before her eyes rolled up into her head and she fell down and passed out.

Both Asher and Beskha look down at the woman who they didn't know could become this. Asher was pretty sure this was the saddest thing he had ever seen. Beskha kept quiet mostly as she picked Lyanna up and put her over her shoulder. Both of them continued on towards the ship where they slept in silence.

"You ever see anything else like that, cause I can tell you I haven't." Asher said to Beskha as they put her down into the Khaleesi's bed. True, Asher got a little crazy in a fight, sometimes people had called him out of control. But he didn't remember giving into the rage of it, he couldn't remember a single person who did that was still alive.

"Yes," Beskha answered him. "I've only seen it one other time, while I was in Meereen. A slave, who's name I forget, apparently was forced to fight a slave from another house as the masters were bored. The slave lost and as punishment, his master killed his mother and sister. By the time the slave was finally caught and killed, the slave had killed the 4 house guards, his master and eldest sons, 8 people in all with just a kitchen knife.

If she had grabbed her sword earlier, we would all be cut up. Only thing we can do for her now is trying and move past whatever she is holding in." Beskha said with unusual warmth. A whine brought her out of her gaze as she turned to see Shadow by the bed, sniffing at Lyanna's hand. As Shadow was climbing up onto the bed, Lady and Nymeria were right behind their sister, laying down and protecting Lyanna.

* * *

When Daenerys and the rest of her party returned to the ship that night, they found Beskha and Asher standing on the deck looking towards the back of the ship in concern. Following their eyes, Daenerys saw the back of Lyanna was sitting at a small table looking out into the ocean. She wasn't wearing anything except for a pair of trousers and wrappings around her stomach and chest. Shadow sat next to her and the other wolves close by.

Daenerys almost thought she was asleep considering she hadn't moved yet, but a hand reached up and scratched Shadow on the head slowly. Moving over to Beskha she gave her a questioning look.

"Has she said anything? Is she alright?" She asked Beskha. Watching the way Lyanna was earlier was frightening for her. She had seen the desperate fight when her brother came at her, and she had seen the angry fight when Khal Drogo fought. But Lyanna fighting had been something else entirely, she was there but not there at the same time. Like something else had taken over her and fought with her body.

"No," Beskha stated as she shook her head "she woke up a few minutes ago and simply asked for cloth to bind her chest and a chest on the deck. What happened out there today?" Beskha asked Daenerys. Something had caused the Stark woman to snap. Daenerys recounted what had happened since they left this morning. Hearing the details, Beskha was able to get a somewhat clear idea of what had caused this.

"Well you definitely fucked this up in the worse way Khaleesi. How did you think she was going to respond to you giving away a friend? Those wolves are the closest thing she has to family since she has crossed the Narrow Sea. It's like selling a sibling into slavery." Beskha told her with a little venom in her voice. Honestly, what did the stupid girl expect? Shaking her head, she nodded in the direction of Lyanna. "You need to make this right."

Daenerys nodded and slowly made her way towards the lone Stark girl. Ser Barristan was about to bring a chair and place it next to Lyanna when Daenerys took it from him. This was going to be difficult and it should only be shared between the two of them. She set the chair down and sat down and looked at the sea.

Looking over at Lyanna, Daenerys was stopped cold at her face. She was crying, had been for some time if the tear tracks on her face were any indication. Any words that she had meant to say were washed away in the wake of this new information. Watching Lyanna cry, it was harder than any other pain since the first time she thought Lyanna was dead.

Lyanna turned to her with such heartbreak that Daenerys was almost to tears herself. Reaching out with her hand, Daenerys waited for several moments before Lyanna reached out and took her hand. Daenerys tried to convey her feelings simply through touch. Squeezing her hand softly, Daenerys spoke softly.

"I know I have hurt you today Lyanna and I'm sorry, so very sorry. I admit that I didn't fully consider your feelings on the deal with the Masters. Your wolves and my children have almost become inseparable in growing up. But I must know, if you trust me Lyanna. I have a plan and I need to know if you trust me." Without letting go of her hand, Daenerys got up and kneeled in front of Lyanna and looked up into her face while waiting for the answer.

A trio of squeaks were heard before the two women were overwhelmed with dragons. Drogon and Viserion opted to land on their mother shoulders, but Rhaegal instead choose to seat himself on Lyanna's lap and make himself comfortable. Both Daenerys and Lyanna looked down at the cat sized green dragon. Daenerys smiled at her wonderful child and looked back up at Lyanna.

"I guess I know who Rhaegal's favorite aunt is." She said softly.

"I'm sorry for what happened today. I'm sorry that you had to see me like that. Things went from one thing to another so very fast that by the time I was caught up, my body had already acted on its own." Lyanna let go of Daenerys hand and placed her hand on Daenerys cheek. Softly stroking her cheek with a thumb, "I trust you Daenerys." Pulling the Targaryen woman into a soft kiss as the stars began to blink down at them.

Several hours, Lyanna and Daenerys had made their way to the bed in the cabin. As she was still hurting from the fighting earlier, Daenerys mostly forced Lyanna into the bed as gently as possible. As she wasn't in a rush to get into any too physical with the Targaryen woman, she only requested that they share the bed.

It wasn't very long before Daenerys fell off to sleep right by her and Lyanna was left with her thoughts. Events of the day kept replaying over and over in her mind. While she had been honest and sincere when she apologized to Daenerys, something else was there. A vicious grin would appear sometimes without her knowledge. She had tapped into something undiscovered inside her, and a part of her was interested to tap into it again.

* * *

The next day, everyone was quiet as they made their way towards the outer area of Astapor. Events of yesterday were still at the forefront of their minds. Today, Daenerys would give up Drogon for 8000 and more Unsullied and Lyanna was being asked to sacrifice for Daenerys. Walking into the courtyard, everyone was surprised to find it filled with rows upon rows of the Unsullied.

It was as an impressive sight that Lyanna had ever seen in her life. This force of controlled discipline and obedience would now belong to Daenerys. If the lords of Westeros all banded together and fought as one, they would crush this 8000 with ease. However, that was a big "if" especially considering Tywin Lannister and her father side by side.

Master Kraznys stood near the entrance, looking as smug as ever. Today something beyond his wildest dreams would be granted. He said a few words and held out a scepter that had a whip, Missandi translated that whoever held the whip held the power. Daenerys nodded and opened the pen that held Drogon and looked over at Lyanna with a pleading look.

This was the moment that everyone held their breath. Looking sadly at Shadow, Lyanna nodded for her to walk over to Kraznys. Shadow whined for a moment before slowly making her way to the Slave master. Thankfully Kraznys was too preoccupied trying to get Drogon under control. Imagine his surprise when Daenerys started to speak in Valerian and spoke one word that would be his downfall.

" _Dracarys!"_ She didn't even have to speak it loudly. Once the word was uttered, Drogon looked down at the stupid man and bathed him in fire. His screams only last long enough to confuse the remaining Masters, as Daenerys ordered the Unsullied into action and they started to slay every person holding a whip.

Shadow made her way over to Lyanna again. Looking down at her, Lyanna could not imagine a world where she would willingly give up a friend for something you would buy. Turning and mounting a horse that Asher had gotten for her, Lyanna waited for them to mount before catching up to where Daenerys was already leading the Unsullied to its next target. While Ser Jorah and Barristan rode just behind Daenerys, Lyanna rode right by her side with Asher and Beskha following her.

Lyanna took a chance and reached her hand out, smiling when Daenerys interlocked their fingers. Neither knew what would be around the next corner, an enemy, an obstacle, or something far more dangerous. But, they did know that no matter what, they would face it together. Dragons and wolves had made a mark on this world and it wouldn't be the last.

 **A/N: Hey everyone, hope everyone is still excited to read this as I am to write it. Please review, cuz honestly, I love hearing from you guys.**


	23. Been Called Home

It was in the middle of the night as Lyanna waited with Asher and the three wolves just outside an enemy's forces camp. Daenerys had met with the Titan's Bastard as he liked to be called along with 2 other captains. He led the Second Sons, a mercenary group that operated under his rather questionable leadership. Beskha had worked with the group before as a freelance and was the logical choice to go in and get all the information they could.

"What?" Lyanna asked Asher quietly. Ever since Astapor he had been watching her from out of the corner of his eye. As if she was a puzzle that he had to solve. Part of her was grateful that he cared about her wellbeing this much, but the other part was very tired of the stares and the whispers when people thought she wasn't paying attention.

"Nothing, just wondering when your finally going to get around to talking about how your feeling?" Asher replied. And there it was, what he really wanted from her. Lyanna shrugged her shoulders at him and looked back at the Second Sons camp. There was movement at the edge of the camp and Lyanna really didn't want to be caught out here off guard.

Asher looked at her for another moment before watching the camp again. He had hoped that she would talk to him of her own volition but even when asked she wasn't talking about what happened. After Yunkai, Asher and Beskha had planned to stay behind for a few days, Daenerys needed them less now that she had the Unsullied. They weren't part of her Queensguard or her council.

Maybe they could get Lyanna to stay behind with them. After the slaves were freed, the city would probably be basked in the party for several days. The perfect time for them to let loose and have some fun. _Yeah,_ he thought _I'll ask her after this is over, if she says no then I'll just get Beskha to 'ask politely'._

It was an hour later that Beskha finally made an appearance again. Asher had heard her coming before Lyanna, however he had been with her longer and knew her tells. She walked up to them and crouched down, disapproval showing clearly on her face. She wasn't happy about whatever she found.

"The camp is quiet but something is going on, they don't seem to be gearing up to fight, but they are getting ready." She told them and then reached for the water pouch. "We need to get back to everyone else and make sure we are ready in case the Second Sons do attack us." Lyanna and Asher followed after her as she left, the wolves leaving with them.

They arrived just before Daenerys was headed for bed. Apparently she had had a visitor during the night. Daario Naharis, once a lieutenant of the Second Sons, now the only leader as he had delivered the heads of the other two leaders to Daenerys' feet while she had been bathing. Lyanna watched the interaction between the leaders of Daenerys' army with mild disinterest.

She really enjoyed spending time with Daenerys, but recently she had begun to question whether or not she really needed to be here. How long since she had seen her father, or her mother for that matter. Was it still summer or had the Maesters declared Winter yet? Too many questions were making themselves known in her head and she needed answers. Something kicked her foot gently and pulled her out of her own mind. Looking up to find a smiling Asher, with Beskha standing not far behind him, the whole thing didn't sit right with Lyanna at all.

"What?" She asked with uncertainty in her voice.

* * *

 _4 days later_

Lyanna jerked awake at the sound of something loud hitting the table next to her bed. The bed which was actually padded bench in the back corner of a bar. The bar had been deserted since Daenerys took control of Yunkai. She groaned as she looked over at the table and found an axe buried into the wood.

How had she been dragged into this? After Daenerys had taken the city, Lyanna had been dragged off and into the city. Once the mead had started flowing, Lyanna couldn't remember much until now. Something hot wet streaked over her face and Lyanna jerked again, falling off of the bench and onto the floor, glaring up at Shadow who took up most of the bench from across her.

Stumbling towards the middle of the main room, to the fountain and dunked her head into it. The cold water really brought her back to a more sober state of mind. Pulling her head up, she looked at Beskha and slowly got to her feet. Beskha only smiled and nodded at the bar, where Asher went around a poked at something behind it, stating that 'something was still alive'.

"800 Gold dragons ladies, quite a nice take for something that didn't really take all that much effort. I mean really, what kind of Master with a bounty on his head tries to run away through the front gate. Stupid bastard." Asher said as he came back and handed Lyanna a cup of water and retrieved his axe, pointedly ignoring Beskha jabbed at a Forrester and his axe.

"When did we get a Master?" Lyanna asked as she drank the water and sat down next to Beskha. Beskha only laughed and shook her head.

"First rule for next time, we start you more slowly on the drinking Little Wolf. We caught him not long after Daenerys left towards Meereen. Although that goodbye she gave you was quite the sight." Beskha smiled at her and scratched Nymeria on the head. The good mood was shattered by the door being kicked open.

In walked a man that all three of them had not seen in a very long time. Lyanna didn't know that a man could hold that grudge that long. Black armor and purple clothing underneath. This was the Lost Legion. Never a dull moment with Lyanna whenever Asher and Beskha were involved, luckily for all of them, Lyanna would never have it any other way. Walking over to the woman, Asher looked at Beskha.

"I thought the freed slaves put the bounty on Bezzaq?" He asked Beskha quietly. When she told him that it was true, he looked back at her, troubled. "Then why are the fucking Lost Legion here? And that looks like Tezel?"

"Tazal? From the Volantis job?" Beskha asked.

"Maybe he has forgotten about us." Asher said he as Tazal looked back over at them.

"You!" Tazal exclaimed angrily. Lyanna watched as Asher and Beskha squabbled back and forth with Tazal. First Tazal threatened Asher and then Beskha threatened Tazal and his men with crushing their testicles with her fist, since they made a wet popping noise. Even as a woman, Lyanna shuttered at that imagery.

Things looked like they were getting worse by the second. Standing up and making her presence known, Lyanna whistle for both Shadow and Lady to come into the room. Direwolves were extraordinary animals, and Lyanna had taken care of them to the best of her ability. They were now almost fully grown, big enough now that Lyanna was sure they could take down The Mountain himself given the opportunity.

"400 gold dragons. It's more than you deserve, scum. As for us, we are of the blood of Old Valyria and we are through taking orders from whimpering pigs." Tazal spat and quickly slit the prisoner's throat. Asher was instantly angry, especially when Tazal seemed to change his mind and pull back the chest of gold. Tazal pointed at them and shouted to his men who slowly converged all of them.

Asher thought for two seconds and flipped a table towards them. Everything was just a jumble of motion as steel flashed and blood sprayed. Fortunately, all of the blood belonged to the Lost Legion. Several screamed as they were buried beneath a wave of fur and teeth belonging to the Direwolves. When Lyanna finally looked around the place, the battle was already over it seemed.

Tazal lay on his back at Asher's feet. Stabbed in the back and missing a hand, he made a meager threat that if they killed him, the Lost Legion would never stopped until they were all dead. Asher never so much as blinked when he raised his foot and broke Tazal's neck. Beskha headed for the chest and more Lost Legion entered to find Tazal's lifeless body. Lyanna was about to sick the wolves after them when one was stabbed from behind by a older man who called Asher by name.

"What in all the gods of fire and fuck?" Asher asked comically. Beskha was confused but Lyanna knew him right away. When Asher revealed his identity, he looked back over at Tazal. "That ended well."

The sound of running feet was getting louder and everyone quickly made an exit out the back of the bar. Lyanna and Beskha worked quickly to move a barrel in front of the door to stop any pursuit. Malcolm and Asher moved on ahead and almost out of sight. Lyanna looked at Beskha as she opened the chest that they had grabbed on the way out the door.

She almost laughed when Beskha threw the box to the ground and only stones and poor silverware fell out of it. They had been denied both the original 800 and the smaller 400 dragon prizes, but it was a nice consultation prize to have an entire Sellswords guild after them. Catching up to both Forrester men, Lyanna could only stare in shock as Malcolm revealed that he was there to take Asher home.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay first off, please let me tell you all how very sorry I am about the delay in posting this chapter. *Sticks neck out there* I submit myself to your justice. Life has been crazy, work has been crazy. And I'll admit, Overwatch has had a bad influence on me. I still do plan to keep writing this. I guess I just hoped that I would get a little more support, especially from my friends, ya know? I guess this could have been considered a preview of how long it might take me to update in Nov. when I'm in Kentucky for the Holidays and away from my computer. Hope to hear from you guys(and girls), Leave a review so I can have something to read while I write the next chapter.**


	24. The Truth

Lyanna had only met Malcolm Branfield the one time while she had been growing up. He was Asher's uncle on his mother's side. He was somewhere near or at the prime of his life. If he was here on this side of the world then something was very wrong.

"If you are going to save your House, Asher, you're going to need more than the three of you and the dire wolves." Malcolm told Asher. "You're going to need an army."

"That's why you're here isn't?" Beskha asked Malcolm rhetorically. "To buy one?"

"You need an army of sellswords," Lyanna said, "and someone to lead them." It all made sense to her, except for one little thing. Her eyes widened in terror at the implication that Malcolm's arrival would mean. Something was very wrong with her family, she would need to get back as soon as possible.

"Shit, here come so more." Beskha said as she herded them into a nearby shop and waited while more Lost Legion passed by. Getting out of the city with this many people looking for them was going to take some doing. Attacking would only lead swift and very deadly end. Asher had been tempted to attack when one soldier passed by closer than any before. Lyanna touched his shoulder and shook her head, attacking would only lead to a prolonged fight.

When the coast was clear, everyone gathered just outside of the shop and made sure it wasn't a trap. "First things first, we need to get out of this city and back to Daenerys." Lyanna said with a serious tone. "Then Malcolm, we are going to be having a very serious talk about what has been going on in my homeland. Looks like it's time for us to go home."

* * *

They had decided that the eastern gate to Yunkai would be the best choice for slipping out of the city. It was neither a trade route to Meereen or Astapor and the docks had been heavily patrolled. Beskha also had them sticking closer to the mountains then the trade road as the Lost Legion would be looking for them there first. Unfortunately, their luck seemed to slip away as they passed through one route that had been blocked. It looked impossible to scale and would take too much time to dig their way through or backtrack.

Beskha, who had been going back to make sure the Lost Legion weren't follow, came running back with Nymeria right by her side. She was winded but not desperate. "They are following us alright," she said "and looks like the flooding from the mountain caps was worse than usual this year." Clearly, she was upset that things were stacked against them.

It was Asher who found a solution, right behind a skeleton. But if they had found it, then the Legion soldiers on their tail would find it just as quick. The direwolves slipped in first, which was difficult due to their size and Lyanna could hear barks from inside. A crossbow bolt whistled near them and that pretty much quickened everyone's desire to get into the cave as quickly as possible.

Squeezing her way into the cave, Lyanna couldn't find the wolves right away but they sounded close. Malcolm, Asher and Beskha followed just after and had to stab the poor bastard that was following. The rest of the cave opened and would work better for killing anyone coming into the cave. Asher called out to everyone and pulled back and prepared for a fight. Unfortunately, the Lost Legion was smarter than the average bandits.

Choosing to instead gather forces before coming after them, luckily there only seemed to be a dozen of them. Unfortunately that also put them at 3 to 1 odds all total. But where the Lost Legion had numbers, Lyanna and her group actually had talent for fighting not mentioning a desire to get out of this alive. They needed help if they all wanted to make it out of these caves.

Whistling for the wolves, the rest of the party attacked the Lost Legion with all their strength. Asher and Beskha acted as attackers as Lyanna and Malcolm defended their sides from the overzealous. Whistling for the wolves to come when one lucky mercenary got lucky and cut Malcolm along the back. The resulting growls were answer enough when all three came to the rescue and attacked their enemy.

She was brought back to reality when one enemy bull rushed her and knocked her on her back. Brandishing a spear above his head as he brought it down towards her chest. Time slowed down as Lyanna was able to watch everything that happened in slow motion. Asher was torn is two between helping her and his uncle who had been cornered by another pair of Lost Legion, Beskha was finishing up the last of them coming from the entrance. Shadow was a giant ram as she tried to make her way to her mistress.

Lyanna was about to close her eyes and wait for the end when her vision went dark and her attacker went up in flames screaming in agony. Sitting up, Lyanna found Drogon roaring and spraying the man with more fire until he fell and stopped moving. Lost Legion soldiers stopped what they were doing as they watched their comrade die by fire. Asher and Beskha proceeded to finish them while they were distracted. When Drogon growled and almost lunged at Malcolm before Lyanna moved.

"Drogon, stop!" Reaching up and putting a hand up on his side. On instinct, he turned and snapped at her, missing her by scant inches. Putting her arms up to show that she didn't mean any harm. Still, Drogon was a dragon, a very proud one at that, and he proceeded to growl at her. Looking at her with wild eyes, before something seemed to click in his mind and he remembered her from the time Lyanna had spent with his mother.

He sniffed at her hand and trilled happily when she rubbed a spot on his head that he had enjoyed when he was smaller. Lyanna smiled at him and got up. Screeching at them, Drogon made his way quickly to an exit towards the back and take to the skies. Malcolm was in awe over the site, now that his life was no longer in danger. Lyanna only smiled as she remembered her own first look at the beast that was a force of nature all on its own.

"I'm not sure about all of you," Lyanna started as she was surrounded by the direwolves, who were intent on making sure she was ok, "but how about we get out of here so we can get back to the others. I imagine Daenerys is pretty worried about Drogon being this far away." She turned and started out the same way that Drogon had taken.

* * *

Once they were out of the cave and back to the main road between Meereen and Yunkai, it was easy to see that Daenerys and her army had finished passing maybe half a day ago. Although festivities could still be seen playing along the road as people rejoiced in be free. Luckily, Lyanna and her group could probably make it back to the army before Daenerys reached Meereen. Having a small group had its advantages sometimes.

After a quick stop for the night, again the group made all haste to get to Daenerys. Within 3 hours they could see the army, after another hour, they entered the edge of the encampment. Daenerys had pushed pretty hard seeing as how they were still in the middle of setting up everything just outside of Meereen. Signalling to the group, she pulled them off to one side where they would be out of the way.

"You guys go get cleaned up, I am going to check in with Daenerys" Lyanna said before she moved off and asked someone for directions. Asher and Beskha just looked at each other before snickering. Malcolm looked over from watching Lady Stark walk away with the wolves in tow. He remembered Grey Wind, Robb Stark's own direwolf. If Shadow was anything like Grey Wind, Lyanna Stark would be a force all on her own. Hearing his nephew laugh brought his attention to Asher, raising an eyebrow at the humor.

"Lyanna and Daenerys, you would think they were joined at the hip their whole lives and dread to be apart for anytime the way they get. I'm sure they will quite unreachable for an hour or so." Asher said as Beskha nodded and left to see where someone may have set up their tent. Malcolm begun to follow as he started to ask Asher what were the odds of getting help from the Targaryen woman.

Lyanna followed an Unsullied who had nodded at her when she asked to lead her to Daenerys. If she was going to be dealing with more Unsullied, she would need to learn the language. Lyanna almost giggled to herself, thinking about learning from Daenerys late at night, maybe with rewards and punishments for her progress. She was still smiling when she entered a tent and found Daenerys leaning over a table going over a map of Meereen.

She was surrounded by Ser Barristan and Jorah, the new Commander of the Unsullied Grey Worm, as well as the new and enigmatic Daario Naharis and a few higher ups of the Second Sons. While 8000 Unsullied an impressive army, the 2000 Second Sons, complimented it with it's cavalry. Daenerys truly had an army that would follow her across the world. Lyanna nodded at the Unsullied who escorted her here and stayed away from everyone until they were finished.

"Lets break for lunch while we all think on ways to bring Meereen into the fold without innocent blood spilled." Daenerys told everyone as they began to file out. Most ignored her presence or looked past her, not knowing who she was or why she was there. When finally only her council was still present, Daario looked over and nodded to her that got everyone's attention. Daenerys looked up and smiled at her, before walking around and hugging Lyanna close to her.

Lyanna finally started to shoo her away with a laugh when Daenerys began looking for injuries. Bringing Lyanna over to stand next to the table with her, Daenerys continued going over the map before finally releasing everyone else for lunch as well. Melissandi brought Daenerys her cup and plate before bring another for Lyanna as they sat and enjoyed a quiet meal together. Lyanna thought that the moment could not have been more perfect.

"There is dire news from my homeland," Lyanna told Daenerys when they were finished "a man had come from Asher's family seeking assistance from you. Will you hear him and Asher out?" Lyanna asked. Daenerys was thoughtful for a moment before she nodded. Her reign as Queen was starting and she did not want to make promises that she would not be able to keep. She sent out a runner to go and fetch Asher, Beskha and Malcolm. Lyanna was content to sit and simply hold Daenerys hand.

Asher and Beskha came in at the same time with Malcolm following behind them. Daenerys greeted Asher and Beskha warmly, as they had been with her almost as long as Ser Jorah.

"Queen Daenerys, I would like to introduce to you Malcolm Branfield. Asher's uncle on his mother's side, who is married to Lord Forrester of House Forrester." Lyanna told her as Malcolm bowed to Daenerys. She greeted him kindly, even now the softer Daenerys that Lyanna fell in love with still shined out brightly. Looking at her now, Lyanna was positive that her father would enjoy her company.

"I understand that you wish to purchase some of the Second Sons for yourself?" Daenerys asked. "I'm not sure how much help I'm going to be able to offer considering that I haven't been able take Meereen yet. Although if we were to take Meereen then we could probably spare some troops to help a man who has protected and traveled with me since Qarth." Lyanna thought for a second, while it wouldn't help them now, one little job and help probably would be made available.

Malcolm looked at Asher who nodded before he looked up directly to Lyanna, which surprised her but she nodded all the same. Daenerys smiled as this way everyone would be able to part amicably. While Asher talked with Daenerys about what they would need to do, Malcolm came up to Lyanna and softly asked her if there was a place that they could speak privately. Nodding, Lyanna went over and told Daenerys that she would be back later. Smiling at her, Lyanna leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

Walking into the tent that had been set up right next to Daenerys', Malcolm walked behind her accepting a glass of wine. Motioning for his to sit down, she took a sip from her own glass while she waited for him to start.

"My Lady, it pains me to say this, but many tragedies have happened since you have been gone." Malcolm told her. Lyanna only looked confused as he started.

"Well My Lady, it started with your father..."

* * *

"I can only offer you my sincerest apologies Lady Stark." Malcolm said as he left the tent, Lyanna had not said much during his story as he told her everything that had happened. Her father, murdered by Joffery, Sansa kidnapped by Joffery and now married to someone, Bran and Rickon murdered by Theon Grayjoy and the Ironborn. Arya was a ghost that nobody had seen since her father was murdered, most likely dead. And now Walder Frey murdered her mother and her brother, her twin and his pregnant wife.

Getting up and walking around the desk that was in the tent, Lyanna set her drink down. _My entire family, dead or missing or captive._ Before she knew it, tears had begun to fall.

A few tents down, Daenerys was having a funny conversation with Asher and Beskha about how they had introduced Malcolm to Croft before coming to meet with her. She laughed at the audacity of the two when the most heartbreaking scream arose not far from them. It lasted for what felt like an eternity to Daenerys and everyone quickly raced towards the sound, afraid that someone had gotten inside the camp to hurt Daenerys. Reaching the tent, Asher pulled Daenerys back just in time to miss a chair that had been thrown from inside.

The screaming had changed to one of anger, Daenerys thought it sounded like all the anger from humanity came from this one voice. Realizing who's tent this was, Daenerys' eyes grew wide with concern. A larger crash from inside sounded like the desk had fallen, or perhaps been knocked over. _Oh Lyanna, what has happened to you?_ Gasps of air could be heard from inside before something hit the ground. Asher and Beskha were the first two inside the tent, Daenerys had made to go before Ser Jorah pulled her back and explained it might not be safe. They waited until Asher called out for Daenerys to come inside.

Walking inside the tent, Daenerys could see that not a single thing had been spared Lyanna's wrath. Moving over to the two, she found them kneeling over Lyanna who didn't appear to be moving. Outside, one of the direwolves began to howl angrily, the other two joined in soon after, until curses could be heard. Daenerys looked up when Ser Barristan stuck his head in.

"My Queen, all 3 of the direwolves have just taken off into the countryside." He said. She nodded and looked back at Lyanna. Daenerys could see tears still falling from her eyes. But she gasped when she saw Lyanna's eyes. Lyanna was staring straight up and her eyes were whiter than snow.

* * *

 **Okay, again I am sorry about the delay. Luckily it wasn't 3 weeks this time right?...Right? Now, I would explain how Lyanna became a warg, but...I'm not going to(I probably will anyway) unless you guys review. Come on, I need the review fix man/ladies. Can't wait to hear from ya :P**


	25. The Harpy Falls

**AN: First off I apologize for this wait. Went on trip, came back and went for a trip to hospital, then mostly working while we are down 3 people at work with the Holidays thrown in for a good mix. I want to thank everyone for their patience and reviews. You are all awesome.**

 _2 days later_

With all that happened around Meereen and Slavers Bay, the caravan leader felt justified in his action of trying to make his way through the Dothraki Sea instead of dealing with the Targaryen Queen Daenerys. While they would be forced to lose some of their merchandise to the Dothraki, Daenerys' army would take all of them if given the chance. So far they had been lucky in missing any patrols, and tomorrow they would make for the pass. The leader felt comfortable enough that everything had been looked after, and that nobody would get away.

Guards patrolled around the campsite to reinforce the idea that nobody would be getting away. After Astapor and Yunkai, slaves who had never even bothered pulling at their collars had begun to believe that hype of the Targaryen Queen. As he laid his head down for the night, a scream broke over the campsite as giant wolves started to attack his guards. Cursing his luck, he attempted to grab the closest line of slaves when something clamped around his leg and pulled him onto the ground. For a second the beast looked at him, before it lunged for his throat he swore he saw hatred in its eyes.

* * *

Daenerys came into her tent and looked over at the her bed which was currently holding Lyanna. It was still unnerved her that Lyanna's eyes were wide open and still pure white. Healers had come and looked at her, but none could tell her why she was that way. Someone clearing their throat from outside her tent brought her attention away from Lyanna. She turned away and told whoever it was to enter.

"My Queen," Ser Barristan came in and bowed his head to her. "several slaves just came into camp from the north. However, the most interesting piece of information is how they got free from their captors. Giant wolves attacked at night and killed every guard." Daenerys was surprised to hear this, since Lyanna had fallen asleep the wolves had vanished before anyone could think to stop them. She had been dreading what she would ever tell Lyanna, if she ever woke up that is.

Outside there was a loud yell before Lady and Nymeria came bounding into the tent and up to Lyanna. Shadow came in at a slower pace, almost as if the wolf was tired, brushing up against Daenerys' leg before laying down next to the bed. Daenerys looked on as the other two circled around and laid down with their sister. Turning back, she found Ser Barristan smiling at the site before his eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open.

Lyanna Stark was sitting upright, visibly shaking and looking around terrified. Daenerys walked over to her side to make sure that she didn't scare the Stark woman anymore than she already was. Lyanna looked around in confusion, she didn't know where she was and she felt both hungry and thirsty. She heard a small whine from beside her bed and was relieved to see her wolves so close by. She spotted movement on the opposite side of her bed and turned to find a worried looking Daenerys approaching her. She tried to speak but found no words would come out.

"Shhh...don't try to speak just yet. You have been," Daenerys struggled to find the right word for it. "away for the last few days. You will need to take things slow for a little while, okay?" Daenerys held out a cup of water and helped Lyanna take small sips. Sitting down next her, Daenerys watched as Lyanna looked over and saw Ser Barristan and at first it appeared that a smile was coming before something shifted and she looked away. Daenerys' concern turned to worry as Lyanna suddenly fell forward and her head laid against Daenerys' shoulder. Lyanna's soft breathing soothed her immediately and she wrapped her arms around the Stark woman.

"Rest my Wolf, rest and come back to me."

* * *

While Daenerys and the rest of her council and her army moved to form around Meereen's main gate, Lyanna awoke again to find herself in the same tent as before with only the sleeping wolves for company. She had only been asleep maybe a half hour, but already she felt better and less lethargic. Getting up caused Lady and Nymeria to raise their heads, Lyanna waved for them to rest. Moving over to the table that had several maps, she also found a cup and pitcher of water.

Pouring herself a glass, she drank from it deeply before pouring another. Hearing shouting, she turned to the side and saw the flap of the tent had been pulled up and it allowed her to see Daenerys' army in front of the massive gates of Meereen. Lyanna was a little shocked when catapults started to launch, but a voice from behind her helped her relax.

"Don't worry, Little Wolf" Beskha said from behind her. "She is just sending a little gift to the master in Meereen so they can see the choice before them. Although I'd suggest getting a few more hours of sleep before get head out for our part." Lyanna looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "You, Asher, Croft and I are going to sneak into the city and make sure they are unprepared when the city is taken over." Beskha continued on, as if she was saying the sky was blue.

Lyanna only nodded her head and took another drink of water. Finishing her cup, Lyanna got up and made her way back to the bed and laid down. Beskha watched Lyanna from a corner as the Stark girl tried to get comfortable and fall back asleep. While she didn't want to admit it to anyone, she was concerned about Lyanna. Since she had met the girl, Lyanna had had to endure trial by fire more than anyone else in just a short amount of time.

Beskha couldn't tell if it was a few minutes or a few hours before she looked outside and saw that dusk was almost upon them and got up to wake up Lyanna. She awoke to Beskha's shaking and quietly followed her to get her armor and weapons. Meeting up with Asher and a man named Croft, whom Asher and Beskha had worked with before. Asher just gave her a nod, which Lyanna was thankful for. If nothing else, tonight would hopefully clear Lyanna Stark's mind.

They moved quietly through the back alleys of Meereen, Lyanna heard Beskha quietly admit that she never wanted to come back to this city. At a junction, they all snuck across a walkway one at a time. Croft was uneasy at how many guards were along the way, but Beskha pretty much told him to deal with it. Lyanna did her best to just keep up and stay quiet. When the guards seem to move on, Asher moved quietly to make sure the coast was clear. The courtyard was clear but the next alley over he saw a couple of guards beating a man senseless.

Beskha saw this and moved across the way when the guards left. By the time Lyanna and the others had reached her, Beskha had the mans head in her arms and was speaking with him quietly. When his breath finally gave out, Beskha got up and headed the other way.

"I have something I need to do." Beskha told them. Croft countered that they didn't have time for this. "Do you trust me Asher? Lyanna?" Beskha asked desperately.

"Of course we do, Beskha." Lyanna assured her. Already the other 3 had to race to catch up and Beskha did not slow down. They were almost lost when they would see Beskha moving quietly along the alleyways. When they came to another courtyard they could hear thrashing and words coming from inside, before the doors flew open and a man landed in the street. Jumping from the doorway, Beskha landed on top of him and grabbed him by the shirt.

"Ten years ago!" She exclaimed."I should have killed you ten years ago." Beskha punched him in the face to stress her words. Both Croft and Asher called out her name, but Beskha was oblivious to them. Turning to look at them, Beskha only narrowed her eyes before looking back at the man.

"He was my Master," She kicked him in the chest. "The man who forced me to...I'm going to kill you! That is a mercy compared to what you deserve, after what you did to me, to those other children. I should tie you up and let the fucking dogs rip you apart."

"Beskha," Lyanna called out to her "nobody can blame you for wanting that man dead."

"You had better not be trying to talk me out of this Little wolf or I swear I will cut you down right now." Beskha threatened while reaching for her swords.

Lyanna held her hands up in defense. "I'm not saying that he doesn't deserve to die for his actions, all I'm saying is that right now is not the time. You have waited 10 years for this moment, how long have some of the slaves here been waiting for freedom." Walking up to the the man who was currently trying to crawl away from Beskha. Reaching down and picking the man up, she hit him over the back of the head knocking him unconscious. She then turned to Croft.

"Tie him, gag him and lock him up somewhere no one will find him until morning." Croft looked affronted to be ordered around but he had been around long to know that Daenerys would back Lyanna's decision. "This is on your head Stark." He told her quietly while him and Asher took the body back into the house. Lyanna only nodded, after everything that Daenerys let slip when it came to Barristan Selmy, Lyanna was entitled to her calling in her own favors for a friend.

* * *

"The East Watcher," Croft said quietly. Lyanna could see the giant harpy statue with a large basin. "Now listen up, none of those guards can live long enough to light that beacon. Because if they do, this invasion gets a whole lot fucking harder." Croft handed Asher a spyglass. Asher listed off who would have to be taken care of and in what order. As the others started to make their way down to the area, Lyanna pulled out her bow and laid the quiver next to her.

"I'll cover you from here." She told them simply. Watching as the Asher and Beskha took down the two guards out front with quick precise strikes. When the group split up again, she could see Croft pickup a crossbow and aim it at a guard that was part of a pair walking along a walkway. When he fired his crossbow, Lyanna aimed for the guard a little further, fired and caught him in the back of the neck as he was turning around. After that Asher and Beskha worked quickly and quietly to take down every guard that appeared in the way.

Croft caught up with them at the guard house, blocking the door with large barrel. Asher proceeded to sneak around the guard house, still remaining undetected by the remaining sentries both on the ground and the roof. He made quick work of the guard next to a ladder before making his way up. The solitary guard called for his counterpart but when he looked down and saw Asher he was pulled down and as the breath was knocked out of him, Asher was already jumping down and plunging his sword into the man.

Lyanna watched as the three of them conferred for a moment before Asher and Beskha moved ahead again. They moved again up the side of an incline and were just about to finish the few guards up high when the ground gave way beneath them and they fell down. The remaining guards saw them and all hell broke loose as everyone started to fight. Lyanna picked off another crossbowman before he could shoot Asher from above him.

But while they were distracted, the last remaining guard grabbed a torch and ran towards the the beacon. Asher was on him quickly and stabbed him through the back, but as the guard fell and dropped the torch, it rolled right into the fuse that ran along the height of the statue to the beacon. Lyanna could hear Beskha yell at Asher and watched with amazement as Asher threw his ax and cut the fuse before the flame reached the beacon.

Lyanna let out a shout as they did it. Asher waved at her from his spot next to Beskha, and she could hear off in the distance across the entire city as slaves started to rise up and break the chains that had bind them. _One door has closed and now the next step in my journey is about to begin._

* * *

 **A/N: I am glad that I was able to finish this chapter. I have been trying for what seems like forever. I do apologize to you all about the delay.**


	26. Relief and Reconciliation

**A/N: Wow, first off, this year has been crazy. Went to the Doctors and was told "We don't know what's wrong with you." got the bill of $1965, yea that was awesome. Just finished moving, literally yesterday was my only day to move from one home to the next. Horizon Zero Dawn and Mass Effect Andromeda are both amazing and I love them in my spare time. If anyone wants to add me on PSN: KiritoShepard or Xbox: Tsunade Uzumaki.**

* * *

Lyanna waited patiently while Daenerys studied her from the throne of Meereen. Lyanna offered no defense in the matter, she had done what she thought was right. Hours after their strike at the Eastern Watcher, Lyanna and the company returned to the house and retrieved Beskha's former master. Croft had again cautioned against such an action, but Lyanna would hear no word of it. After all, Northerners kept their word.

"Make it quick." Was all Lyanna had said to Beskha as she motioned Asher and Croft with her further up the road. The mans screams soon turned to high pitch squeals before meeting an abrupt end in silence. Beskha came to them with very little new blood on her, but Lyanna could see a weight from Beskha had been removed, she was finally free of her old life.

"You do realize that you have put me in a very difficult position Lyanna Stark." Daenerys said calmly, but Lyanna could see the storm behind her eyes. "Former slavers were to be left alone by our forces. Croft has told me that he cautioned against this, but you have disobeyed my orders and instead let him be slaughtered by Beskha. I can not allow this to happen again-"

"Lets get one thing straight here," Lyanna interrupted, marching deliberately up the large steps of the dais, causing the Unsullied to shift nervously. "I do not answer to you. I am not your soldier or your mercenary. I have not sworn Fealty to you or given any other oath to commit to your cause. I am here because I care about you. But do not mistake my kindness for weakness. Letting that man live was the easy decision but it was not the right one. Beskha needed this and it's done."

Daenerys looked at Lyanna, and while she would never admit this out loud, Lyanna had made a point. Nothing tied them together except for the feelings between them that had gone nowhere since that first kiss. Daenerys sighed heavily, she still missed that happy girl who she had bumped into at the Dothraki market. But Lyanna was a different woman now, _We both are,_ Daenerys thought to herself.

"You have made your point Lyanna Stark." Daenerys said quietly, Lyanna hated to see her looked defeated by anything. The Stark woman only wanted her to succeed in her endeavors. To see Daenerys Targaryen on the Iron Throne in Kings Landing. With Daenerys on the throne, maybe what was happening beyond the Wall could be stopped before it was too late. Daenerys continued in a lower tone. "Return later and I shall have more to speak with you about. For now, I must deal with the rest of the Masters before the city is covered in blood."

Lyanna watched as Daenerys left the room, a few Unsullied stayed to guard this spot. Sitting down on the steps, Lyanna put her face in her hands and tried to remember the faces of her family. She would not cry, not here in public, not in front of the Unsullied, it was just make both her and them uncomfortable. When she made her way down to Rickon, her youngest sibling, she picked herself up and walked out. She had to meet with Beskha and Asher to see if they were successful.

Walking down through Meereen after its liberation from the Masters was a depressing change to Lyanna. Where there had been people and small pockets of happiness in the city, now everything felt like it was a knife's edge away from descending into chaos. People remained shut in their homes, no children played in the streets and lately groups in dark clothing could be seen moving around more frequently. She would do what she could to warn Daenerys of the problem, but frankly, Lyanna had to fix her own crumbling house before the Stark name was erased from the world.

* * *

Trying to find her wayward companions took some time, but luckily by now, the Direwolves could probably track them anywhere in the world. The neighborhood was on the richer part of Meereen, however Lyanna could tell that whoever had stayed here before, was probably laying dead in the street. Shouts could be heard from inside one such house, she followed the wolves into it to find a crowd gathered around something in the courtyard. Lyanna could just see the top of Beskha's head when a large man with a shaved head and recently broken nose blocked her way intimidatingly.

"I'm here to see Beskha and the man who probably broke your nose" She said nonchalantly. He seemed to think about it for a second before grinning reaching for an axe. Lyanna looked at him dully before telling him. "Okay, but remember you wanted this."

Reaching down, she gripped most of his groin in one hand and twisted. His face seemed to shrink in on itself as the pain was delivered immediately. When he tried to grab at her arms to make her let go, Lyanna grabbed a dagger so he would reconsider his options. When his breathing turned to just a few puffs of air and he started to grind his teeth did Lyanna know that she could try again.

"Now would you be so kind as to point me in the direction of Beskha and Asher, I suppose to could find myself owing you a favor of your choosing." Lyanna said as straight faced as possible. He moved back and nodded his head in the direction of the courtyard. Letting go of his tidbits, Lyanna wiped her hand on the cleanest part of his shirt that she could see. The man wheezed out something and moved out of her way.

Walking closer, Lyanna pushed her way through to Beskha. The taller woman didn't seem to acknowledge her presence until Lyanna bump her shoulder. Looking over with a scowl Beskha only nodded in the direction of the pit just a few feet away. Looking down, Lyanna saw that Asher was facing another man, a pit fighter by his clothing. While Lyanna could say she was confident in Asher's ability to fight, it appeared that he couldn't even use his own weapons.

"What is going on here?" Lyanna asked Beskha loudly over the sound the of cheering, which resulted in more than a few heads turning their way. Beskha didn't even look up from the fight to answer her.

"The pit fighters says that if we want their help than we have to prove that we can impress them. That is why Asher is down there without his gear. Amaya over there" she indicated to a woman watching them instead of the fight, "seems to be holding the reins of most of them. Oh shit, here she comes." True to her words, the dark-skinned scarred woman got up from her throne and made her way purposefully towards them, a scowl covering most of her face.

"Yet another you bring here Beskha, another feeble Westerosi who needs 'great warriors to take back her home'? Like I told Asher before we are pit fighters! Asher told them that he served another. He is down there fighting Bloodsong right now to see if he impresses us enough to earn our following." A cry of pain caught everyone's attention as they looked into the pit and found Bloodsong laying on the ground out cold. Amaya seemed to argue with herself before she threw a sword down Asher's feet.

Bending over to pick it up, Asher looked up at Amaya before seeing Lyanna right next to her. His eyes seemed to ask her the question, seeing the shake of her head was all the confirmation he needed before he looked up. Over the crowd that had begun to chant his name, Asher cried out.

"Where I come from, we don't kill people for sport." Silence loomed over the crowd like a veil as Asher reached down to offer Bloodsong a hand up. Reluctantly the fallen man grabbed it and got to his feet but not without favoring one leg that appeared to be damaged. "The Masters who once held your chains decided who lived and who died. But as you can see, _we_ are not here to be your Masters." He paused as the cheering resumed. Lyanna could not be more proud of Asher.

"My friend came to us to pick the best. And I chose you for a reason. You are true warriors! Warriors I admire and respect! You deserve better than this! You deserve more than to die for someone else's entertainment. Fight with us, and it won't just be for sport. You'll fight for something greater, to save the innocents. And murder the guilty! If you have the balls to follow us, we will set sail at dawn. And to those to craven to join us, to hell with you!" He spit on the ground and threw the sword for good measure.

A silence fell over the crowd again and Lyanna survey them with a critical eye. Bringing her lips to her mouth, she whistled sharply, catching the attention of everyone there.

"To those who weren't convinced, you should know, that while we lack your flair," she held her arm out to the side as Shadow came up beside her, ruffling the wolfs fur, "us Westerosi always have the best enemies. Come with us, and I'll unleash you upon our ancient enemy. Don't come with us just because it's the right thing to do. Come to challenge yourself, better yourself. Come on Asher, your first drink is on me." With that she turned around, pulling the wolves and her friends with her.

* * *

Lyanna returned to the throne room later that night. The Unsullied still stood guard, she spotted Ser Barristan coming out from where Daenerys' sleeping quarters were. Looking down with nervousness, Lyanna could feel the loss of her family. And mostly it started with her father, the man Ser Barristan had let be slaughtered. When he was about to pass her without a word, Lyanna grabbed his elbow.

"I won't...I won't condemn you for doing your duty to your King." She said though the words were like poison, making tears fall. "But please, just tell me why?" Turning toward her, Ser Barristan pulled her onto the balcony away from the eyes and ears of the Unsullied. Even in the quiet, his voice was low as Lyanna was turned towards him with her head down.

"I thought Joffery was a better man and King than he was." Pulling her into his chest, he admitted the truth finally. "I made a mistake Lady Stark and it cost your father his life. A more honorable man than Eddard Stark, there never was. I'm sorry." He could feel her shaking against him, quietly sobbing and accepting her grief. They stayed like that for a few more minutes before separating. No words were said after that but there was no more tension between the two of them.

When Ser Barristan left, Lyanna made her way towards Daenerys' sleep quarters, and while there was no door, she knocked on the wall to see if the Queen would even want to see her. When she heard the acknowledgement to come in Lyanna slowly stepped around the wall and into the room, the view instantly stealing her breath away. Daenerys was standing there in a beautiful blue dress, its color making the wearer shine in the candle light. Daenerys smiled softly to Lyanna and bid her to come closer.

Lyanna moved to her with purpose, pulling Daenerys into her arms and holding her close. Lyanna wanted no regrets with Daenerys, especially since she was leaving so soon. She only wanted the now, to put all the harsh words and feelings behind them. She tilts her head to the side and looks at the younger woman intently before gently kissing her, pulling apart only once breath is required.

"Daenerys," Lyanna says with all her heart, finally confessing everything. "I love you."

The words stun the Targaryen Queen for a moment before a smile threatened to split her face it two and she quickly pulled the Stark back in for a kiss. Turning them both around, Daenerys gently but firmly pushed the other girl onto the bed. Smiling at how Lyanna looked at her with love plainly written across her face, Daenerys moved around the room and blew out all the candles. With only the light of the moon from outside her room, Daenerys walked backed to her bed.

When Lyanna awoke the next morning before dawn, naked and next to an equally naked Daenerys, nothing was more perfect than that moment.

* * *

 **A/N: Well there it is finally. I'm glad I got this out. No, I'm not discontinuing this story. Until next time guys, Review or just send a shout out.**


	27. Good to be Back

Their departure was a quiet affair. Lyanna and Daenerys both quietly accepted the fact that they were parting. Lyanna needed to go back to Westeros and Daenerys needed to stay in Meereen, for the time being at least. Making their way to the docks, Lyanna was bold enough to place her arm around the Queen's shoulders and hold her close, if only for the few more moments of closeness they could have.

Reaching the docks Lyanna's breath caught in her throat as she surveyed those around them. Over 1500 men stood before them ready to leave with her. 1000 Unsullied and 500 Second Sons, not to mention 10 of the Pit Fighters from the day before including Amaya and Bloodsong. Enough ships to get them from Meereen to Westeros. It was all too much as Lyanna was turning toward Daenerys to tell her as much, she felt the younger girls finger on her lips.

"Shh, hush for a moment and let me tell you something. Lyanna, since you have come into my life you have been a true and honest friend. Protecting me from danger and not shielding me from some truths I would rather not hear. However, you have never been less than sincere in your feelings for me. Why should I not be equally sincere when you need help from me?" Daenerys paused for a moment to let it sink in. With a smile she continued.

"Granted I am not without an ulterior motive in this. I am sending part of my army with you, so all those who still do not believe I am coming will know a small taste of my power through you. Go, go back to the North and take it back from those who betrayed your family. Let those that watch from afar know that where the wolf goes, the dragon is not far behind."

Lyanna had no words for everything Daenerys had just given her, so instead she chose action. She wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, leaned her back and kissed her deeply and without shame in front of everyone present. When they parted, Lyanna was smug about Daenerys' dazed look. While she wasn't done saying goodbye, she turned to Asher and told him to get everything underway.

Moving around, she shook hands with Ser Barristan and Ser Jorah, telling them both to take care of Daenerys or she would be back to beat them silly. Moving onto the next man, she found that Asher's uncle Malcolm would be staying with Daenerys for the foreseeable future. Missandi and Grey Worm were quiet as they both nodded at her. Lyanna finally turned back to Daenerys as everyone but her and the wolves had boarded. Pushing a strand of hair behind Daenerys' ear, Lyanna pulled her close and whispered into her ear.

"This is not goodbye Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen. The force you send with me is but a vanguard of your coming." Pulling back a little, Lyanna cupped Daenerys' face and continued. "Hurry and catch up with me, I'm going to be awfully lonely without my favorite Queen in Westeros." Smiling at Daenerys, she kissed her one last time and then turned around and left while she still had the courage to leave. Not that she would admit it to anyone, but Lyanna spent a long while on the railing of the ship, looking back at the docks.

* * *

 _Several Weeks Later_

Lyanna, Asher and Beskha all stood at the railing, looking out at the expanding coastline. Lyanna looked back at the fleet of sails behind her, _her_ fleet. During their voyage, she had made the rounds to each ship, making sure that everything was okay. And while the Unsullied were not complaining, Lyanna still tried her best to do what she could for them.

"You smell that Beskha, we're almost there." Asher said with a smile on his face. A commotion from the deck drew their eyes away to find the Pit fighters fighting. When after the first week out to sea where blood was being drawn, Lyanna cracked down on the fighting. They were still allowed to fight, it would have been impossible for the fighters to do otherwise, but now at least nobody was close to dying.

"Well at least they are listening to someone's rules. But what happens when Asher's Lord brother decides he's in charge once we get to Ironrath." Beskha asked mostly just to get the question out of the way. "Do you really expect everyone to follow his orders? They don't know him and Lord sounds an awful lot like Master."

Asher looked back at Beskha blankly. "It doesn't matter if Rodrik is Lord of our House. These are Lyanna's soldiers to lead."

"You may want to start by telling them that Rodrik isn't to be harmed. He hasn't had a chance to win them over like you both have." Beskha said with a smile.

Asher pulled out a telescope and looked at the port they would be docking at, grimacing at how quiet and deserted it was. Beskha was quick to say that everyone could be off fighting for one of 'those' kings wars. Or it could very well be a trap. Lyanna looked over the port, if someone was setting a trap, all of her soldiers were going to pound it into nothing. Asher began to mutter about how this just couldn't be easy.

Lyanna smirked. "If you wanted easy, you should have stayed in Meereen with your uncle." Asher was quiet for a moment before he laughed as well. While Asher and Beskha handled the finally tasks of overseeing the docking, Lyanna spent a moment alone with the direwolves. How long had it finally been since she or her companions had been in Westeros, how much had she lost? The knock on the door told her that they were docked and getting off the ship.

Asher, Beskha and the Pit Fighters were sent on ahead while Lyanna would wait for the next ship to dock and off load its passengers. It was slow going, but as they were more uniformed the Unsullied would be unloaded first then the Second Sons. Only about 50 Unsullied had been offloaded before a cry from deeper in the city was heard. Reacting quickly, Lyanna whistled sharply and sent the direwolves ahead of them. Pulling out her sword, Lyanna ran towards her friends.

 _"Unsullied with me!"_ Lyanna called out in what little Valyrian she had been able to learn on their trip here. She sent 15 of them to find the way up to the ramparts to take out possible archers. Taking one last turn, Lyanna and her company came to the courtyard which was the entrance to the city. Someone had sabotaged the gates to trap a few people inside, including Asher and Rodrik and a few Pit fighters, but only the Forresters were still alive. Only one enemy was on horseback, the rest were closing in on the Forrester men trying to open the gate.

Luckily, Lyanna with the Unsullied out manned the enemy almost 2 to 1. Running up, Lyanna surprised the man who up on the horse, reaching up and pulling him down to the ground. His cry of pain was enough to get his men to turn around and see the situation they were in. One brave man, ran towards them, maybe hoping to cut her down and be the hero. One Unsullied simply stepped forward, jabbed his spear into the man's leg before pushing the spear into his face as he fell down.

Looking down at the man, Lyanna was taken aback. "Gryff Whitehill as I live and breathe." She smiled down at him before pressing his boot onto his neck.

"Now this can go one of two ways gentlemen. One, you can all lay down your weapons and nobody will be harmed. Or, you can not do that and everyone of you will die. So which is it going to be?" It further illustrated her point by pressing down further onto Gryff's neck, turning his face a shade redder as he struggled for breath. Lyanna supposed she should feel at least a little shame for what she was doing. She remembered Lord Whitehill, remembered the disdain between Forrester and Whitehill. But how Gryff felt towards House Forrester was plain as day in the ambush he felt the need to set.

But Essos had changed her, months alone on an island had changed her, Slaver's Bay had changed her. She was the last beacon for House Stark. Her parents dead, all her brothers but Jon were dead, and who knew where her sisters were. So no longer would she be weighed down by the things she had to do. She would be the banner of her House, calling all those loyal to her. She would be the spear that would be thrust into her enemies.

Noticing that her enemies had still not done anything, Lyanna was through waiting. Shouting orders in Valyrian, she had the Unsullied spread out and surround the enemy. Reaching down, she pulled Gryff to his feet before handing him off to another pair of Unsullied, making sure he was bound and would not escape. She walks towards the Whitehill soldiers, and raised her weapon and was about attack the man when he dropped his sword and fell to his knee.

One by one the remaining soldiers seemed to give up to the situation they had found themselves in. Not half a minute passed before another contingent of Unsullied arrived in the courtyard. Disarmed and bound, the soldiers were locked away in a horses stall. Lyanna did not anticipate a long duration for their confinement, either House Whitehill would immediately cease all aggression against House Forrester and fall into line, or they would die. There would be no third option.

Moving over to the gate, she was relieved to find both Rodrik and Asher were alive. Rodrik looked as those he had been through worse hell than her but he had no recent injuries, whereas Asher had taken a crossbow bolt to the back of his leg. Ordering men to see about getting the gate fixed so they could be on their way, Lyanna pulled both Forrester men back to get them looked at.

"Seven Hells Asher, is it possible for you to not pick up a new scar with every fight you get into? And you Rodrik, I know some women find scars attractive but don't you think that is a little bit too much?" Lyanna spoke to them both with mock disappointment in her voice, but the smile on her face was enough to give her secret away.

"Aww shove off Lyanna, your just jealous that you didn't get to do any fighting. Besides, I've picked up my share of scars, I'm sure Rodrik here is just trying to catch up with me." The younger Forrester said with a smile on his face. But even then, Lyanna could see that Asher had missed his family and he was glad to be home. However, Rodrik had yet to say a word as he stared at the female Stark.

"Lady Stark, how are you even here? There has been no mention of you since your father's death." He could think of nothing else to say, however she was here now and he could think of no greater happiness than avenging his King than by fighting besides Robb's sister. Sad to say, their reunion was cut short by a rather vocal Gryff Whitehill.

"You stupid Bitch! Do you have any idea what you have done? My father will hear of this and have your whipped before he weds us. You'll-" He didn't get further as Lyanna had punched him in the face to interrupt him.

"If you speak again before I tell you to, I'm going to slap you across your face like the spoiled brat you are. Do you understand me?" Lyanna spoke with patience, as if Gryff were a child. Unfortunately, Gryff had not been disciplined enough as a child and it fell to her to make up for Lord Whitehill's shortcomings. After slapping Gryff a fourth time, he finally fell silent. Realizing she had his complete attention, Lyanna continued.

"Now, your going to tell me everything I need to know about your father's army. Because it seems that unless there is a Stark in the North, you think you have free reign of it. But you forget the most simple rule in all the North. The North remembers everything."


	28. Ironrath

Lyanna moved the branch out of her way and peered down at the army that was currently camped outside of Ironrath. Narrowing her eyes in anger as she watched the Whitehill army mull around in a barely disguised move of aggression. Lord Whitehill was going to have a lot to answer for as soon as she got her hands on him. Lowering the branch she turned around and headed to her camp not far off. Luckily Whitehill was so confident in his victory that he hadn't even keep scouts or sentries around his army.

"Rodrik, Asher!" Lyanna called out to them. "Are you ready to take back your home?" A silent nod from each of them was all the reply they gave her. Pulling them over to a tree stump that acted as a table. Both Lazano Aneraris, who commanded the Second Sons contingent, and Red Dog, who had been given command of the Unsullied stood close by. Quickly carving a crude layout of the army and Ironrath, Lyanna pointed at the bulk of the army.

"It appears that he brought along all his banner men. 500 men, mostly just sitting on their asses right outside the gates. Either he is superior confident that Ironrath can't mount any kind of defense or he just doesn't care. A small group of us will be going into Ironrath itself, who knows maybe Whitehill will pull the stick out of his ass and see reason." That earned her a laugh or two. "Red Dog, I want to keep the Unsullied out of this fight for now." The man in question gave her a curt nod, Lyanna honestly couldn't tell if he was annoyed or pleased with the order.

"Lazano," Lyanna said, watching as the grin on his face spread, "I want your mounted cavalry ready to mow these bastards down in case they don't want to see reason." Lazano simply nodded before taking off to make the necessary arrangements. Looking back at the two Forresters, Lyanna found both of them ready to go and finish this. "One way or another, this insanity ends today."

* * *

People backed away from the gate as both Rodrik and Asher rode into Ironrath shoulder to shoulder. The people who had been verging on near hopelessness with the death of two of its' Lords, the occupation of Whitehill soldiers and depleted food reserves. As they saw the two brothers ride in together as a united front, straight-backed and proud, it was relief and they could feel the hope coming back.

Beskha and the pit fighters followed just behind, although they mostly still complained about how cold it was compared to Essos. Lady Elissa Forrester starred at her two eldest sons as tears began to sting her eyes. How long since she had seen this sight? Elanea Glenmore stood right next her for a second before she rushed to Rodrik and held him in her arms as he climbed down from his horse. Asher also dismounted and took a moment to really look at his childhood home, he hadn't laid eyes on it since his father had banished him from Westeros.

A small body crashed into him as arms wrapped around him, looking down to find his youngest sister Talia. Wrapping his own arms around her, he held her tightly before his mother joined the two of them. The three of them stood like that for only a few moments before the peace was disturbed as Lord Whitehill barreled into the courtyard followed by a few men. Anyone could tell by the shade of red on his face, he was either furious or out of breath.

"Where is he, Rodrik, where is Gryff?" he all but yelled at Rodrik. He had sent his son to take care of Rodrik while he was away from the protection of Ironrath. Killing Asher as well would have just been something he was completely fine with, one less Forrester he had to tolerate breathing. But not a word from his son or the men who had been sent with him. If these Forrester filth had anything to do with it, he would have their heads.

"I'm not sure what you mean, Lord Whitehill." Rodrik said as he released Elanea. "I have just returned from the port to collect my brother and a few of his friends. Was Gryff suppose to meet us there, my Lord? Asher, did you happen to see Gryff on our way back?"

"Ha, I wouldn't even know what that little shit would look like." Asher smirked as Lord Whitehill just seemed to more frustrated. "We even managed to find a farmer and his family on his way here with food. But no little bastards I'm afraid." Pointing to a wagon pulling into the courtyard. He continued to smirk until he saw the one person he couldn't believe. Gwyn Whitehill, the woman he loved and was banished for. She turned and made her way to him.

"Asher, I was wondering if I might have a word in private?" She asked quietly. It had been years since they had seen each other, but even still she could remember the feeling of his arms around her. The way he spoke to her, the memory alone sent a shiver down her spine. But she couldn't let that get in her way.

"I think we can agree these are not ideal circumstances." Gwyn spoke quietly. "But these are the circumstances we find ourselves in. I know how you feel Asher. What your family has suffered...it's unimaginable. Which is why the bloodshed must stop." Asher crossed his arms.

"Rodrik and I have been nothing but nice since he rode into here acting as if he owned the damn place. Don't look to us because your little brother got himself lost." Asher said gruffly. He had loved this woman, and if he was honest with himself, he loved her still. But by all the Gods he would not be pushed by Whitehill especially since either he or Rodrik could have died by Gryff. Gwyn narrowed her eyes.

"I know you have Asher, but I know you and I know Rodrik. This is only temporary, I can feel it like the calm before the storm. You Forresters are not ones to roll over so easily, you don't like being pushed into a corner. It's not in your nature. I wish I could believe you, but you have to understand. I've risked everything to bring peace between our Houses. I've told Rodrik of your traitor, to make sure that no harm has come to Ryon as our ward. All while persuading my father the bloodshed would end if we were to wed. I have no ulterior motive. No hidden agenda."

Asher was silent as he listened to her words, looking down as Gwyn grabbed his hand. All she wanted from him was honesty and for nothing to jeopardize their future together. Before he could give a reply, they were interrupted by the shouting of Lord Whitehill. He had lost all semblance of politeness and began to order his men inside the courtyard to check every inch of Ironrath for his son.

"Stop playing games with me Rodrik!" Whitehill shouted. "I know he is here somewhere."

"Father please," Gywn called out to him, attempting to calm him down. "we will find him. But we must accept the fact that Gryff may not even be here, you know he fancies some of the village women when time permits it. I'm sure Rodrik will allow us to wait in the main hall for Gryff to appear." The pointed look she gave Rodrik was returned twofold as both Rodrik and Asher glared back.

Leading the Whitehill Lord and his party through the castle was a chore in and of itself, since Lord Whitehill always had to have a comment about everything. Opening the doors to the Main Hall, Rodrik, Asher, Beskha and the pit fighters all moved in and towards the side to make way for Whitehill. Ludd Whitehill smiled at this obedience, until his eyes fell upon the table reserved for the Forrester family. There was his son Gryff, hogtied and gagged facing towards him.

His rage quickly overshadowed his surprise as he saw his son treated this way, a pair of booted feet were next to his son's face. They appeared to belong to whoever was sitting in a chair facing away from the entrance. Ludd would watch whoever this was die as slow of a death as possible, the Forresters would also pay. Gywn was just as shocked at the sight of her brother, all her talk of peace, all her effort to stop the bloodshed would now be for nothing.

"Your a dead man," Ludd spoke hastily. "I will see you given to the Boltons and watch as they flay you living. You-" He was interrupted as the chair was pushed away from the table and the person stood up, having already pulled back an arrow on her bow, Lyanna Stark grinned at him. The Forresters and pit fighters also took this as a sign to arm up. Gywn was somewhere between shock and fear, here before her was someone she once called friend.

"Lord Ludd Whitehill, of House Whitehill of Highpoint. Bannerman to House Bolton as long as House Forrester have been to mine. You will now tell your forces to lay down arms and surrender. Do it and your men shall live, more importantly," Lyanna added as she turned the drawn arrow and aimed at Gryff's head. "your son will live. Do it not and everyone will die. You have until I count to 3. 1!"

Lyanna's shout shocked everyone into restrained action, any move to free Gryff would only lead to his death. Gwyn had drawn a small dagger and was about to run up to Lyanna before Asher wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back, his soft words did nothing to appease her as she cried out for it all to stop. Ludd looked around as his men were surrounded, he would lose his son if he didn't do anything. His line may very well end with him today.

"2!" Lyanna shouted again. "You haven't got the guts to kill my son you worthless She-wolf." Lyanna paused and lowered her bow. Ludd smiled at that, it had all been a bluff, she didn't have the gut to do anything right. "You are just like your brother, worthless the whole bleedin' lot of you. You-" whatever words were going to come next were cut off as an arrow buried itself in his throat. Gwyn's sobs doubled as she watch her father fall to his knees before his face hit the floor.

Setting the bow down, Lyanna pulled out a dagger and moved towards Gryff. Gwyn started to beg Lyanna not to kill her brother, before Lyanna waved her off. Cutting the rope that she had used to tie him with, his body sagged from the sudden loss of restraint and he squirmed in such a way that he fell off the table. Pulling the gag from his mouth, he ran to his father's body.

"Before you get any ideas Gryff, your father was going to die one way or another. Either here and now by my arrow, or by my sword on the executioner's block. I would rather not have to kill you as well but if you force the issue I will be left with no choice." Pulling her sword out, Lyanna nodded to the men to not interfere when Gryff made his choice.

"You murdered my father and have humiliated me. Do you think me so weak as to bow before you!" Gryff raged. Pulling out his father's sword, he ran at Lyanna. Lyanna sidestepped a large overhead swing and brought her pommel up to strike him in the nose. Blood ran down his face in gushes as he lunged at her, moving to the side and towards him, Lyanna kicked his legs and watched him fall face first.

Having had enough of this, Lyanna stepped on his hand that held the weapon. Screaming, Gryff eventually let go of the weapon and Lyanna kicked it away. "This would all have been so much easier if you had just accepted the fact that 'yes, a Stark is back in the north', but you just couldn't let the power go, could you?" She pulled her sword into the air, much like a woodsmen with his axe.

"MERCY, PLEASE LYANNA MERCY!" Gwyn shouted from where Asher still held her. Lyanna looked over at her, she had not seen Gwyn in years, longer even than Asher. But seeing the young woman before crying freely for the life of her brother, Lyanna could not take his life. Gesturing to two guards to grab him, she turned back to Gwyn and spoke softly.

"Peace Gwyn, peace. I will not take his life, but as he has shown that he can not be trusted not to avenge your father and try to kill me or any with me, I can not keep him here or send him home with who knows what planned. That is why, I, Lyanna Stark of House Stark, sentence you Gryff Whitehill to travel north and take the Black as part of the Night's Watch. I will say no more on the matter." While Gwyn would be heartbroken, her brother would live, which was more than she could say from Rodrik's and Asher's brother.

"Lazano," Lyanna called to the man who had somehow slipped in. "take your men and relieve the Whitehill army of their weapons. Every man shall be given a choice, you can bend the knee and swear their loyalty to me. They can resist and be put to death or they can take the Black. Make sure they understand that those are their only options." The man smiled and went on to complete his task. Lyanna turned away and walked to the window looking out into the woods and sighed.

"Forgive me, Father. I'm only trying to do the right thing."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry about the lateness, been trying to make life choices. Also, how does everyone else feel about this Season? I'm on the fence about it. Well make sure to review please. :)**


	29. Peace or War

Lyanna walked into the main hall of Ironrath. It had been a week since they had taken back the family hold from the oppressive threat of Ludd Whitehill. Without the threat of impending doom upon them, the people of Ironrath had begun to smile again. There was even more cause for celebration when little Ryon had run to his mothers' arms. Of Whitehill's army, less than 20 had had to be killed or would be shipped with Gryff. Not that Gryff made it easy for Lyanna.

He had claimed that as she had no real power, she was in no position to order him to take the black. It was a rare, if not somewhat smart, response to her decision. For now, Gryff would remain in the Ironrath dungeon until otherwise. Shaking her head from the problem in the Keep, Lyanna looked down at the scrolls which brought her news of more sever problems everywhere else. Tyrion Lannister was currently being tried for the murder of Joffery Baratheon, and while Tyrion was capable, he would have been smarter than to be left holding the poisoned cup.

North of them at The Wall, the Nightswatch were still asking for more men. A wildling army was going to be coming for Castle Black soon. With Bolton still in control of Winterfell her forces were severely limited in their mobility. So far only a single raven had been sent, a congratulations from Ramsey Snow, apparently he was done coming to Ironrath. Done with all the troubling news Lyanna moved everything out of the way on a desk and grabbed a new piece of parchment.

She began to write to Daenarys, about everything that had happened already, about what she might try to do, about how she thought about Daenarys constantly. She missed the Dragon Queen. Lyanna could only hope that she was having twice as much success as herself. Lyanna had just finished writing when there was a knock on the door and Asher called out to her.

"Lyanna, everything is ready to go." Lyanna rolled up the parchment as she heard his steps walking away. She would give this letter to Maester Ortengryn for him to send. Picking up her sword on the way out the door, Lyanna laughed at the contradiction she made of herself. A letter of love in one hand and a sword in the other, _well_ she thought to herself _it could always be worse_. Walking out of the keep she gave her instructions to the Maester before continuing on. Spotting the eldest members of the Forrester family, Lyanna made her way over to them.

"Lady Forrester, Rodrik, Asher." She greeted kindly, smiling when she saw little Ryon not far from his mother. Everything was prepared for their departure, Lyanna was leaving for war. Asher and Beskha, along with the pit fighters, would be coming with her and most of her forces. Rodrik was still healing from his previous injuries, he could fight but he could not go to war. While Asher had protested, he felt cramp in his home at the moment.

Elaena Glenmore stood next not far off talking with Gwyn Whitehill. Both women had suffered loss recently, Elaena her brother and Gwyn her father. Through the tragedy of recent events, a bond had formed between the two of them. Gwyn had even agreed to swear fealty to Lyanna for the mistakes of her family, Lyanna had simply smiled and hugged her. Elaena had conveyed what happened to her father, who could not be more pleased that a part of Ned Stark lived on in the world.

"Everything is ready, Lady Stark." A young page told her, nodding to him Lyanna moved and whistled loudly. Goodbyes were made and the warriors making their way out of the keep. Mounting her own horse, Lyanna moved off to the side to let her forces move ahead of her. Rodrik moved slowly over to her and reached out his hand to her.

"I leave the rest of my forces in your hands Rodrik," Lyanna told while clasping his arm. "if you can, try and keep the Boltons fooled for as long as possible. But if something does tip them, send a raven and I'll come running." Rodrik merely smiled.

"Spoken like true Wardeness of the North." Lyanna released him and waved everyone off before riding out of the gate and after her army.

* * *

The sounds of battle could be heard several hundreds yards from the keep. Cursing her luck that the attack had already started, Lyanna yelled out for several squads to move forward and into the courtyard. Lyanna, Asher and Beskha all rode at the forefront and were the first ones in.

"Secure the courtyard." She ordered while dismounting and pulling out her sword. She had also been given a shield while at Ironrath, family sigil proudly displayed on the front so all would know they faced a Stark. One man raced up to them to offer thanks when an arrow caught him in the back of the head and he fell. Everyone launched into action to take down the invaders and save as many men as possible. Lyanna had already asked that they secure any attacker alive if possible.

Spotting the archer, Lyanna raced forward and struck out at her. Ygritte rolled out of the way as another woman came at her with a sword. With her bow useless in such close quarters, she pulled her spear up and lashed out at Lyanna. Batting the spear away, Lyanna tried to close the distance, but the Wildling woman was a spearwoman, able to keep her at the perfect killing distance.

Everything around Lyanna became a blur as her life was focused on this one fight, she would live or die here against this woman barely older than herself. An arrow flew by Lyanna's head and almost hit Ygritte. Distracted, Lyanna turned and saw the source as a young boy notching another arrow. Ygritte took this moment to slip in close to Lyanna and pull her dagger against the brunettes throat, using Lyanna as a shield from the archer. Lyanna dropped her sword and shield when the blade began to break skin.

Everything seemed to turn quiet as the remaining onlookers observed what was happening. Lyanna notices several other Wildling already rounded up by her forces, as well as a red-haired man who is not willing to surrender.

"Stand back all of you, or I'll cut this pretty little ladies throat all up." Lyanna's captor yells. Nobody moves an inch and Lyanna can feel as the hand holding the dagger begins to tense up.

"Ygritte," a bloodied Jon Snow approached limping his way from out of the crowd "give it up. You can't win." His tone in quiet and calm, desperately hoping that he does not have to watch his lover murder his sister. All these years and his first glimpse of his eldest surviving sibling, is of her charging head first into Castle Black.

Ygritte was quickly trying to figure out a way from her to get out of this mess with Tormund. A warm puff of air hit the back of her head, she was determined to put it out of her mind until a loud growling noise started. Turning around slowly, Ygritte was greeted to the sight of large teeth attached to a wolf larger than she had seen. Two more wolves flanked close by, mouths still stained red with blood. Realizing now that she had no chance, she took the blade away from the girls throat and dropped it.

Lyanna moved away from the wildling woman, moving a hand to her throat to wipe away the blood. Nodding to a few of the men close by, taking Ygritte and binding her arms before moving her over to the rest of her people. Turning to the last man still holding his sword out and unwilling to back down from the overwhelming odds against him. If Lyanna didn't want this whole situation over with as quickly as possible, she would have been impressed with his defiance.

Apparently Jon was of the same mind, a few words and the man took a crossbow bolt to his leg. Tormund was taken and led to the others, Lyanna passed on the word that everyone who was injured was to be given care, Wildling or Nights Watch. While her men were quick to follow her orders, she noticed the men of the Night's Watch were a little less than favorable to her commands. Jon was quick to clear that up, telling his men to simply 'do it'.

"Sorry about them, Lyanna" Jon spoke to her. "They aren't use to having a woman here, especially one such as yourself." He would have kept going, but he was interrupted when Lyanna simply hugged him. Wrapping his arms around her, he was reminded of everything that had happened since they last departed each others company. The Night's Watch were his brothers, but Lyanna was his sister as she had accepted him as such. Pulling back and looking at her, he smiled.

"Not that I don't appreciate the visit and saving our asses, I don't think 100 more men are going to be much help." Jon explained with a frown, now more men would die. Lyanna simply shook her head and smiled.

"Dear Brother, you must be concussed, who says that I only brought 100. Since you seem to be in charge at the moment, let me tell you my plan."

* * *

The King beyond the Wall Mance Rayder stood not far from the front lines of his army. His former brothers were giving him a harder time than he thought, every man and woman sent up the Wall had been killed. The mammoth that the giants had brought with them was killed when a ballistic arrow hit the furry beast instead of the giant. Mag the Mighty had pulled back to the line instead of rushing the gates. But a murmur ran through his army.

There at the base of the Wall, where the Night's Watch would come and go from Castle Black was a gate. One of only 3 gates still left unsealed since all 16 Castles had been in operation. A single note from the horn atop the Wall rang out across the entire area, _A ranger returning_ Mance thought to himself. The gate began to open and two riders atop horses came barreling out of the gate right at them.

 _So they want to talk huh? Well may as well hear them out before we kill them all-_ his thoughts stopped at that moment as he saw the sigil the rider carried. A Direwolf, a Stark was here. Close enough to make out the rest of the details, Mance saw one horse carried not one rider but two, one of his Wildling and a brunette woman in armor. The other, a man of the Night's Watch, if his cloak was anything to go by. They stopped not far from the front lines and dismounted, the armored woman helping down his fighter down as the Wildling had her arms bound to a length of rope.

When they were both on the ground, Lyanna cut Yrgitte's bonds and let her move back to the rest of her people. Jon Snow also dismounted and stood next to Lyanna. Grabbing the standard of her house, Lyanna moved a few feet towards the army and slammed it into the snow covered ground, making sure it stood straight and unmoving, the cloth blowing lightly in the wind. Composing herself briefly, Lyanna hardened her face before she turned and began walking.

"Free Folk, my name is Lyanna Stark and I wish to speak to your King beyond the Wall." She called out in a calm voice that surprised even herself. Mance watched for a moment, _So this is Eddard Stark's oldest daughter_. Walking forward, his people parted ways for him. Ygritte stood not far away, closer to him but almost halfway between the Stark and himself.

"Well go on Stark," he called out, "speak your piece and then kindly get out of the way so we don't have kill you. I see you've taken the Black again Snow." If she was here to kill him, then she must not expect to make it back before the rest of the army tore her to pieces, but bringing Ygritte and Jon Snow back made no sense then. Looking directly into Lyanna's eyes, he saw a woman who had endured, different trials than his own people but just as harsh.

"This war that you have declared on Castle Black needs to stop now. Too many lives have already been lost to this senseless conflict." Lyanna spoke loud enough for some of the army to hear her.

"We didn't start this war Stark," Mance rebuked. "You may have the blood of the First Men, but so does every man, woman and child here. It was your ancestor that came around and put up a fancy wall and called it theirs. You treated us as prisoner to this frozen land and then attack when we try to escape."

"DID YOU EVER THINK THAT YOU WERE NOT WHAT WE WERE TRYING TO CONTAIN!" Lyanna yell suddenly. Taking a calming breath she continued. "Yes, a mistake was made, and now people have died. But you can not take the Wall. Jon and myself both know the history, that 6 times the Free Folk have rallied under the King beyond the Wall and attacked, and 6 times you have failed." That sent another murmur through the army. Mance took a moment to reply.

"So what, you would have us just walk away right this minute after everything that's happened. Or would you prefer that we throw down our weapons and surrender ourselves to your mercy, because neither one of those are going to happen. We will fight until we win or we are dead." Any doubt that had passed through the Wildling army was dismissed with a few words from their leader. The entire army cheered wildly.

Lyanna waited a minute for the crowd to stop. This was what it would all come down to. Turning to Jon, she reached for a torch he brought with him, grasping it and slowly moving it up and down. Not a minute passed by before the quiet hole they came out of, began to glow bright and loud. Over a thousand heavy cavalry horsemen came screaming out of the tunnel and into the land beyond the wall. Lining up in formation, they waited for their leader to give the signal.

Mance looked at the horsemen, while the numbers did nothing to impress him, the armor did. Another was that the Wildling army had no cavalry of their own and no experience defending from such a disciplined force. While his army was a giant warhammer that would bash against the enemy until they were broken, his opponent was a dagger that would stab them in the chest before they could do much to stop it.

"If it's a fight you want, they we will give everything we have to stop you and I can guarantee Mance, that we will both fall today. Or, we can change the status quo, and we can break the cycle of death and hatred." Lyanna told him. "I have the blood of the First Men in my veins, as does Jon, as do all of you. We are kin! Come with me, help me take back my home from the people who murdered my family, murdered your kin, and in doing so I will give you a home."

"I suppose you want us to kneel for you, well I can tell you that we would rather die than kneel." Mance told her, in truth he was moved by her words. Never before had anyone offered what she offered, but the Free Folk would never bow.

"No," Lyanna told him. "I want you to shake my hand and call a truce with Castle Black. Fighting will always be easy, but giving peace a chance, that is what will be hard. Harder than anything else imaginable. And Jon tells me that something else is coming, something your trying to save your people from. Let us help each other, as uncertain allies for now, and hopefully friends later." Lyanna walked up slowly to Mance, having to look up at him and held out her hand.

Looking down at the small Stark, Mance could not help but smile. Never before had he met another like her. His people would not bend the knee, but perhaps a truce would be enough. He reached out and took her arm, seeing Jon Snow visibly relax from the avoided conflict. Leaning down, Mance spoke quietly to Lyanna.

"Your right you know, both of us would have ended up dead before everything was over." He wanted to let her know that he would not be helpful in the coming days. Lyanna replied without looking at him.

"Then I guess we should both be thankful to Jon. It was his idea to bring the Wildlings south of the Wall." Whistling loudly, her friends the Direwolves came bounding up to them, scaring more than a few Wildling. Looking Mance in the eye Lyanna continued. "I was just going to charge right out of the gate and plow right through you." Releasing him and moving back to her horse. They would return tomorrow to discuss the terms of going south.

Mance watched her ride away, with Jon Snow and the Direwolves following close behind. He held no doubts that the next few days would be quite the ordeal indeed.

* * *

 **A/N: I want to apologize again for the length of time it took me to get this chapter out. I'm glad this chapter was longer than normal. I had had very clear ideas of what I wanted to happen, just putting it into text was not a seamless transition. So what do you guys and girls think? And yes I will beg. Please Review, or drop me a line. I want to hear from you. Also has anyone checked out the trailer for Bright on Netflix, I can not wait.**


	30. How it all ends

The ringing in her left ear would not stop. Right eye was almost swollen shut and what little vision she possess in her left was tinged red from the blood moving down her face. _That is going to leave a scar_ Lyanna thought tiredly. She was cut across her face and her arms felt heavy and painful, not counting the bruises. Lyanna looked down at the body below her, eyes already glassy, body going cold from the lack of life, her sword was driven so far through the body she was sure it was embedded in the ground. Watching as a small wolf pendant lay on the ground next to the body, before it was swallowed up in a rising pool of blood.

It was the last image she saw before she fell to the side and a creeping darkness swarmed what little vision she had. Lyanna felt the ground next to her pound as bodies came closer. Voices lost their clarity and were just distant rumbles. She was falling, or maybe being picked up, she had no idea what was what anymore. One last thought entered her mind before she stopped clinging to the edge of consciousness. _Why?_ She thought. _Why did it have to end this way?_

* * *

 _Yesterday Morning_

A soft knocking pulled Lyanna from the sleep she felt she desperately needed. The men of Castle Black had mourned and celebrated far into the night. She groaned and rolled over, silently willing away whoever was still knocking. Getting up and throwing a robe around her bare shoulders Lyanna made her way over to the door and opened it a small ways. Jon Snow was on the other side of it and she let him in before closing the door to keep the cold out.

"Well, don't you look like crap." He spoke bluntly, and had Lyanna not been incredibly tired she may have smacked him. But she could feel what he was talking about, looking in a dish that had been polished to shine to act as a mirror. Dark circles grew under her eyes, her cheeks looked hollow, and she felt as if her body was 20 years older. Lyanna looked back at Jon and simply smiled and nodded at him. Moving around a small divider, Lyanna grabbed her clothing and changed.

Since coming back to the North, gone was the simple shirts, the layers and thick coat was back. She was back in her homeland but could still not go home. But furthermore, she could not stall now. They were so close, but the last mile of her journey just seemed to stretch further and further. Finished dressing, she moved over and grabbed the rest of her gear. Following Jon out into the courtyard, Lyanna was greeted to the sight of her soldiers and the Night's Watch working side by side. Some training, others going about their morning routine.

"Today I will move the rest of my army out of Castle Black." Lyanna told Jon. "You simply can't afford us more space and food." Truthfully, Lyanna supposed, she should be telling this to Acting-Commander Thorne but the man is insufferable, alongside his second in command. Seeing the face of Janos Slynt, Lyanna had almost run him through with her blade had Jon not stopped her. Lyanna had told the man in no uncertain terms that if she caught him outside of Castle Black, she would make sure that nobody would find his body.

Jon only nodded at her while they walked, simply enjoying spending his little free time with his sister. Even though he had his brothers of the Watch, Lyanna Stark was one of a kind and the light she brought into his life was precious. She smiled at him before a confused look was turned to him, she quickly started to search her person in a panicky state before holding out a small package to him.

"I made this for you on my voyage back to Westeros. Couldn't spend all my time with the Sellswords." Lyanna told him with a smile and chuckle. Unwrapping the package, Jon pulled out a small necklace with a small carved wolf pendant. It wasn't particularly detailed, but well made for someone who didn't show a skill in whittling. However, before Jon could express his gratitude, a horn was blown from the top of the Wall and both Lyanna and Jon looked up sharply before rushing to their own men to shout out orders. Jon placed the necklace in his pocket before he could lose it.

By the time Lyanna and her forces were able to get ready and make it through the gate, another army was already attacking the Free Folk, scattering them. She had her forces block the entrance of The Wall, forming a half-circle around it. Taking a small number with her, Lyanna rode towards the army with reckless abandon. She could already hear Mance shouting at his people to stand down.

Seeing a soldier rushing on horseback towards Mance, Lyanna spurred her own horse faster. The man was so startled that when he finally saw her, he pulled his reins so far back that his horse reared up and threw the man from his seat. Not stopping, she made her way to Mance and dismounted, hearing the sounds of Asher and Beskha dismounting behind her.

"Stand down men!" A older voice called out. Lyanna looked out towards it and saw two men riding towards them. Truthfully, Lyanna had a little grateful for the command. Whoever this was, they had split their force in two and pincer attacked Mance and his army, using tactics unfamiliar to the Wildlings and mounted combat against them. Both were older than her father was, but she recognized neither. Lyanna did recognize the Stag of House Baratheon, but whoever had the field of fire was a mystery.

Dismounting, both men began walking towards Lyanna and Mance, one foolish Wildling grabbed his axe and charged at them only to be cut down by a rider. Moving to stand next to Jon, Lyanna put her sword away and nodded to the others to do so as well.

"Your the King Beyond the Wall?" the first man asked. Lyanna could tell by his tone that the man was High borne. Mance only smiled cockily, and nodded in the affirmative.

"This is Stannis Baratheon, the one true King of the 7 Kingdoms." The other man stated to which Mance calmly told them both that they were not in the 7 Kingdoms, nor were they dressed for the weather. Lyanna took a moment to look at Jon, sending him a questioning look if this man could be Stannis Baratheon. Stannis informed Mance that is was customary to kneel when surrendering to a King. Lyanna almost rolled her eyes, the Free Folk would never kneel to this man. Stannis proceeded to capture every one of the Free Folk with exception to Mance himself.

"What's a man of the Night's Watch and a well-dressed woman doing in a Wildling camp?" The other man asked, looking between Jon and Lyanna and at the assembled men behind them.

"We came out to see who attacked the Free Folk camp," Jon said calmly. "we were able to call a truce last night and stop the attack."

"Your speaking to the One True King boy, you will address him as Your Grace."

"I know he is the King, _Our_ father died for him." Jon told them quietly, moving to stand beside Lyanna. Stannis was quiet as he looked back at Jon with hesitation. "My name is Jon Snow, Your Grace. I'm Ned Stark son. This is Lyanna Stark, oldest daughter of Ned Stark." Stannis was quiet as he and his companion digested this new information.

"Your Father was an honorable man." Stannis said to which both Jon and Lyanna nodded. "What do you think he would have done with him?" Stannis motioned to Mance.

"I was this man's prisoner once, he could have tortured me, could have killed me. But he spared my life, I think my father would have taken him prisoner, listened to what he had to say." Again Stannis was quiet before ordering Mance's capture. "Your Grace, if my father had seen the things I've seen, he would also tell to burn the dead before nightfall. All of them."

* * *

The rest of Castle Black was shocked now that they had 2 armies camping so closely and within Castle Black. As she had promised, Lyanna had all her forces with the exception to herself, Asher and Beskha, camp farther away. However, with the fight for Castle Black over and done with, the Nights Watch would need to declare a new Lord Commander. They felt that a decision should be made all the more now that they were to play host to Stannis Baratheon.

One nomination was Alliser Throne, current Acting Commander, while another was Denys Mallister from the Shadowtower. But that wasn't suppose to happen until later, right now Lyanna was doing all she could avoid Stannis and his 'Hand'. She wanted to be away from this man as quickly as she could, alas it seemed the Gods were not with her at the moment.

"Greetings Lady Stark," a soft sultry voice caught her off guard as she turned a corner. "My Lord Stannis has asked for you a few times now. He seems quite taken with the fact that a living full blooded Stark is so close by."

"My brother is as much a Stark as I am." Lyanna countered heatedly, turning and looking at the woman in question. Lyanna had never seen her before, and in a simple red dress she was not dressed for the weather up here. She may have more than a few men wrapped around her fingers, but all Lyanna saw was a dangerous creature before her. Like the Sirens Theon use to claim were real.

"While that may be true, the law would disagree. However, Lord Stannis has deemed that if Jon Snow can get the Wildlings to join under his banner then Jon shall be named Stark. Of course, if you were to take back Winterfell for yourself, you could as well but who better to finalize his name than the Prince of Light. But we have wondered off topic, His Grace has asked for your presence during the Lord Commander choosing later today. He is not in the habit of asking a third time." With that the Red Woman walked away to deliver a message to Jon Snow.

Lyanna stood there for several minutes just watching the spot the woman had occupied, mostly she was conflicted. She suppose to she should be playing nice with Stannis Baratheon. But all she could think of was how Stannis had failed to save her father. It was unfair of her to have that kind of expectation, but he was the man her father had told the truth to, a truth that had him beheaded.

"Damn it." Lyanna muttered darkly before continuing towards her chambers.

Later that night, Lyanna sat quietly around a small fire next to Asher, Beskha and the Direwolves. She could hear the commotion coming from the Night's Watch Dining Hall, she had told Stannis' Hand, Ser Davos Seaworth, that she was declining the 'King's' invitation to the choosing. She never realized that the hands of fate were already spinning.

* * *

Ser Davos sat quietly, waiting for the last of the men of the Night's Watch to walk out of the room. They had just finished holding the choosing of a new Lord Commander, Jon Snow was now Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. His King had already left to go and talk to the Lord Commander, possibly regarding the Wildling, with them under his command, King Stannis would add almost a quarter more to his army.

Getting up and walking up to the table which held the leaders of the Night's Watch, Davos leaned down and looked closely at the tiles which had been used to count the votes. Davos admired the systems, where the people would chose their leader. While not a perfect setup, it would ensure that a majority of the people would be happy with the choice. Smirking softly, Davos shook his head and turned away.

Walking towards the door, his foot kicked something small underneath a nearby bench. Kneeling down, he reached out and held up a small necklace with a roughly carved animal figure attached to it. _Hmm_ he thought, _must have fallen off one of the brothers while they left._ Placing the necklace in his pocket continued on, maybe later, he would find the owner but at the moment, he was late to meeting.

Walking out of the food hall, he walked for only a few moments before opening another door and was assaulted with a hug from the young Princess. Returning the hug and patting her head, Davos removed his weapon and cloak before heading to the desk he had been using. Messages were piled up by now and he would have to read and respond to them in a timely manner.

While Davos was preoccupied with the correspondences from various Lords and Ladies, he never noticed the small hands of the Princess reach for the necklace that hung out of his pocket of his cloak. He didn't notice the way she looked at it with curiosity.

* * *

Lyanna congratulated Jon of his promotion to Lord Commander. He smiled in an embarrassed way, but she could tell he was happy with the result. They stood next to a fire, Jon was still trying to acclimate to his role and was simply looking for some quiet away from his brothers. However, their moment was disrupted as the sound of many men making their way towards the two. Turning towards them, Lyanna and Jon noticed Kings Stannis and Ser Davos in front of at least twenty of his men, all were armed.

"Lyanna Stark," Stannis called out to her. "You have been avoiding me too long, you will bend the knee and swear your service and troops to me or I shall have to arrested, tried and executed." He explained in a bored tone, however as he finished his men moved up and surrounded her. She contemplated pulling her sword and fighting, but Jon stopped her by placing his arm on hers.

"Its late, My Lord, surely this can wait until tomorrow." Jon was calm as he spoke, but there was steel in his voice. Stannis had been given the hospitality of the Night's Watch, it would not do to upset their host. Thinking for a moment, Stannis nodded. Motioning to a few of his guards to take the Stark woman away.

"Fine but she will locked up and secured to make sure neither her nor her companions try and sneak off into the night."

Jon nodded and then turned to Lyanna, pleading with her to just give in while she had the chance now. While she was not happy with it, she started to make her way back to the room she had been using. When she made her way inside, two of Stannis' men took position outside her door. Closing the door, Lyanna moved over and sat down on her bed, tomorrow was sure to be a long day, unless of course she lost her head.

Lyanna hadn't realized that she was asleep until the pounding on her door started. A voice she didn't recognize only told her that it was time to see the king. Putting on her best clothes and cloak, Lyanna donned her weapon and walked out the door with her head held high. Her guards had changed during the time she was asleep, and while they did not touch her as she was led towards the King, Lyanna could almost feel the aggression coming off of these men.

Apparently Stannis had decided to hold her response in the middle of the courtyard of Castle Black, and everyone had been told, even his wife and child. And yes, while many of his men stood behind their King, Lyanna had her own army with her. Nervousness had crept into the men of Castle Black as they stood between the two armies, both on the verge of chaos. Stannis looked displeased, but Lyanna was starting to think that was how he always looked.

"Lyanna Stark, bend the knee and swear fealty to me now, or make peace with your Gods and be executed." Stannis called out succinctly. He was tired of dealing with this child, Eddard Stark be damned. She just stood there, staring at him with a bored expression. Ser Davos expression changed from serious to worried in only a few short moments that Lyanna remained silent.

"Lord Stannis, I must regretfully tell you that I will not be bending my knee to you. Truthfully, I don't care anymore who sits on the Iron Throne, because I certainty do not want that honor. Honestly, Your _Grace_ ," Lyanna spoke with a mocking tone. "I think you are too set in your ways to make a good King, too quick to punish when mercy is required. No, I will not bend the knee and you will not have my support."

Stannis' face looked like a tomato with how angry he was. Davos and Melisandre were both confused and perplexed by the answer given by the Stark, while Stannis' wife and daughter and his army was shocked. When Stannis had finally lost all patience with the Stark, he shouted to his guards.

"Guards, arrest her! Lyanna Stark, you are guilty of treason and you will be executed!" Stannis spat out angrily. While his guards drew their weapons and started moving towards the Stark woman, Lyanna whistled sharply and her own army drew their blades. While the two armies stared at each other, wondering who would act first, the Night's Watch was tense and while they hadn't drawn weapons, their hands were close to the weapons and they were very nervous.

"Stannis Baratheon of House Baratheon, this here is Castle Black. No Lord or Lady holds sway here, so if you want my head you had better be prepared for come take it yourself." Pulling out her own sword and pointing it at Stannis. "You accuse me of treason and put me on this false trial, well here is my answer. I demand a trial by combat."

"So be it." Stannis replied before he drew his own sword and walked towards her. His daughter started to run towards her father but was stopped by Ser Davos. While Lyanna knew he was older than her, Stannis would also have the benefit of experience. Lyanna became concerned when Stannis came right at her, raising his sword for an overhead strike, Lyanna groaned under the strength of it.

When her knees started to buckle under the pressure, Lyanna put her left hand on the flat backside of her sword halfway down its length. Using the leverage, she brought the sword points towards the ground and her pointed guard towards his face. Leaning back, Stannis dodge the blow and watched as Lyanna become wide open. Bringing his sword down again for another swing, this time Stannis aimed for her right arm, intending to cut off her sword arm and finish this farce as quickly as possible.

Seeing the impending maiming coming towards her, holding onto the blade of her sword, she let go of the handle and by moving it was able to received a shallow cut across her forearm. The pain in one arm and the uneven weight in the other threw Lyanna off too much and she let go of her sword. Before she could even scramble to pick it up, Stannis was in front of her striking the pommel of his sword against her face and catching her in the right eye, knocking her off her feet and several feet away.

Grabbing at her face, Lyanna could feel it start to bruise. Reaching down, Stannis picked up the weapon and examined it closely while maintaining the Stark woman would stay where she was, he was marveled by the craftsmanship. He grinned wickedly however when he saw a brazier burning not far off and placed the sword blade first into it. Stepping back he put himself between her and her weapon. Coming at her quickly, Stannis began to attack her with a passion as she was weaponless. Lyanna dodge everything she could, but still he was leaving shallow cuts along her torso and arms when her speed failed her.

It was disquieting to Lyanna when she was suddenly hearing the voice of Selmy Barristan as he was telling her a story of how he was once disarmed during a fight and still won the fight. _A man with a sword has reach and while this is a boon it can also be a folly_. Understanding filled her head as once again Stannis advanced on her, only instead of moving back to avoid him she instead stepped towards him, inside his reach where his sword would not help him.

While Stannis was surprised by the sudden proximity of the Stark woman, Lyanna punched him in the jaw. Wrapping her left arm around his right forearm, Lyanna held tight as she tried to punch Stannis continually and get him to drop his sword. However she lacked to strength and skills to accomplish both at the same time. Stannis was now blocking her strikes to his face while trying to pull his sword back. Twisting away from Stannis quickly, she bent his arm back, leaving him with the option of losing his sword or breaking his arm.

Hearing the sound of the sword hitting the ground, Lyanna relaxed somewhat which proved to be a mistake as she suddenly found herself lifted off the ground. Stannis used his superior strength and carried her towards a small table against the weapons shed. Slamming her down against the table, the breath was knocked out of her, Lyanna could only try and inhale as Stannis tried to regain his breath as well. Turning around, Stannis looked for his sword and tried to pull the Stark woman off the table before she kicked him in the back.

Letting go of the girl, Stannis turned as she rolled off the table and also looked for a weapon. Lyanna grew desperate as this fight continued, Stannis was wearing down, but she was faltering faster. Throwing a punch at Stannis, he merely blocked and kicked her in the stomach back against the shed, however she proceeded to fall through the door as someone had left it open. Moving quickly, Stannis shut the door and pulled the table up against it, making sure Lyanna was trapped inside.

Lyanna was unsuccessful in her attempts to kick open the door, quickly spinning she looked for another way out. Stannis wasted no time however as he looked around and grabbed the nearest torch for one of his men. Thinking of the poetic justice this would serve, Stannis placed the torch against the side of the shed and smiled sadistically as it slowly caught fire. "Let this be a lesson for all traitors." He yelled out.

Lyanna continued to look for another way out of the shed but was stopped when she heard Stannis. Already the inside was beginning to fill up with smoke and small flames could be seen peaking through the old wood. _Gods help me_ she thought to herself. Growing desperate, Lyanna picked up an axe and started to take it to the door, slowing chipping away at it but before she had even gap of a couple of inches, one of the walls was completely on fire. With a scream, desperation clawed its way deeper into her soul.

Stannis smiled when he heard the scream, this was almost over. Looking around, he surveyed the crowd, he saw most of Lyanna's forces were in dismay as to the current predicament. And while his own forces were cheering widely, Davos was grim faced while Melisandre face inquisitive but not entirely focused on the fight. Being familiar with the creaks and moans of burning lumber, Stannis raised his arms and his men cheered as there was a crash and a scream.

Turning around, he found that the Stark girl had crashed her way through one of the walls. While she was out of the shed, her escape had caused her sleeves to catch fire and she was scrambling to put the flames out before they caused permanent damage. Stannis lost all coherent thought watching the young woman rub her arms against the snow banks. _Gods would this woman ever die!_

Lyanna looked down at her arms, the flames had eaten away the sleeves of her coat and her hands and forearms were pink from the heat. She only had a second as a pair of feet came within her field of vision and then as she looked up, Stannis had grabbed a dagger and sliced at her. Luckily he had misjudge his distance and cut her across the face, leaving on a small gash instead of ending her life. Screaming in pain, she thanked all the gods when she found a small rock underneath the snow and smashed it against the hand holding the dagger.

While Stannis let go of the dagger, he punched her with his free hand, toppling her over. Falling down, Stannis was on top of her and immediately began to beating bashing her head with his fist. Lyanna moved her arms up and blocked as much as she could. Stannis' age was catching up to him as the fight was prolonging though, he was almost out of breath and paused in beating the young woman beneath him.

Taking the pause, Lyanna punched Stannis in the throat and while he was gasping for air pushed him off of her. Rolling away, both Stannis and Lyanna got to their feet and looked at each other panting heavily. Each looking at the other, they both looked around and each found their sword. Stannis' was a few feet away from him next to the still burning shed while Lyanna's was a bit further still in the brazier. They only made eye contact for a few moments before they each rushed for their weapon. While Stannis had his sword already back up and turned around, Lyanna had grabbed her sword and had to hold in her yell of pain.

While her sword was not the glowing orange like a regular sword, it was still hot throughout the entire blade and handle. Turning around to face Stannis, she swung in a wide arc towards his own sword coming at her, embers following in sea of orange and red. Using an unexpected second wind, Lyanna pushed the attack and swung at Stannis over and over again, each attack pushing him further back. One such step on a loose rock was his downfall, ankle twisting and causing him to fall onto one knee before Lyanna. No longer willing to take such a chance, Lyanna raised her sword high for one final strike through his collarbone and into his chest while his guard was down.

"NO!" A small body stood in front of Lyanna, arms outstretched as much as possible. Lyanna was shocked as Princess Shireen was in between her and Stannis crying as all she wanted was for the fighting to stop. Lyanna was about to speak when she felt pain at the bottom of her left side ribs. Looking down she found the tip of Stannis blade had pierced her, he had used his daughter as a shield to stab her.

Time seemed to slow down as shock set in, Shireen wide eyes as she saw what happened, Stannis grabbing his daughter by the shoulder and pushing her forcibly out of the way, and Lyanna as she saw a small carving fall from the tiny hands of the Princess. Face set, Lyanna spun to her left as the tip of his sword coming out of her and her own pommel striking Stannis in the head. While he was dazed from the hit, Lyanna turned completely around, using both hands on her sword plunged it into Stannis' chest.

Everything was silent as they came to the realization of the fight. Stannis was shocked most of all, he had been assured victory. The crowd quiet as none wanted to venture closer until one of them was truly dead. Lyanna looked into the eyes of Stannis.

"Why? Why did we have to do this?" She asked. Stannis only looked at her as blood began to bubble out of his mouth. "It was mine." Stannis replied. "The Iron Throne was mine." Lyanna toppled Stannis and watched as he fell to the ground, straddling his body, Lyanna checked for a pulse before everything came rushing back to her.

The ringing in her left ear would not stop. Right eye was almost swollen shut and what little vision she possess in her left was tinged red from the blood moving down her face. _That is going to leave a scar_ Lyanna thought tiredly. She was cut across her face and her arms felt heavy and painful, not counting the bruises. Lyanna looked down at the body below her, eyes already glassy, body going cold from the lack of life, her sword was driven so far through the body she was sure it was embedded in the ground. Watching as a small wolf pendant lay on the ground next to the body, before it was swallowed up in a rising pool of blood.

It was the last image she saw before she fell to the side and a creeping darkness swarmed what little vision she had. Lyanna felt the ground next to her pound as bodies came closer. Voices lost their clarity and were just distant rumbles. She was falling, or maybe being picked up, she had no idea what was what anymore. One last thought entered her mind before she stopped clinging to the edge of consciousness. _Why?_ She thought. _Why did it have to end this way?_

* * *

 **A/N: My god am I sorry for taking this long. Wow. This is completely on me. So just a quick note, her scar, I was going for Squall's scar from FF8 not Tyrion's. Please leave a comment, a review, a PM, whatever I love to hear from you guys and gals.**


End file.
